The Pain Of The Past
by Strange Valkyrie
Summary: People coming in and out of her life. when her best friend leaves will anna be able to pull through?
1. The Nightmare

A/N: this is my first story so be kind and gentle

I don't own twilight.

Chapter 1

"Stay away from me asshole!" I shouted at him but he just looked at me with a stupid grin on his face and twirled the knife around in his hand. I watched as the moon light reflected off the silver.

"Did you really expect me to just leave and not come back?" he asked softly looking down at the knife then up at me through his lashes. I shivered as his brown eye's slowly slide up my body. I took a step back found my back hitting the cold brick wall behind me. I looked around the tiny little alley to see if I could get past him but it was useless there was no way to get out with him killing or inflicting serious damage on me.

"Oh I expected you to come back I just loved it when you hit me every night for doing nothing, god how I enjoyed it!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "See that attitude makes you so unattractive I thought I could beat it out of you but obviously I didn't do a good enough job!" he yelled and lunged at me.

I threw my hands up in front of my face screaming waiting for the cold to set in and the pain to explode but it never came.

"Anna... Anna! Anna wake up your screaming again" came a low deep voice. Opening my eyes I looked up to see blue eyes looking down at me. "You okay? You look so pale" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

I cleared my throat "get off douche your heavy" I said pushing him away and sitting up in my single bed my blankets and pillows on the floor from me rolling around all night. I rubbed my eyes and said "how do you know I'm pale? it's still dark Jake."

"Because you glow" he laughed I frowned and pushed him off my bed and onto the floor where he landed with a thud but kept laughing. I folded my arms across my chest and turned to look out the window. I felt the bed move and felt Jake's arms wrap around me.

"Nightmare again huh?" he asked softly as I leaned back against him and closed my eyes sighing.

"Yeah they seem to just be getting worse though" I said relaxing into his arms "this time he cornered me in an alley and he had a knife"

He gently started to rock me back and forth. "He won't lay a damn finger on you ever again I promise you" he said a hint of anger in his voice. I nodded and slowly started to fall asleep again listening to Jake's heart beat and his breathing.

A/N: I promise the chapters will get longer just a teaser to begin with


	2. The Morning After

I woke up yawning and stretching my arms and legs out when I felt something solid behind me I froze mid-stretch and slowly looked over my should then mentally slapped myself in the head. It was just Jake he must have fallen asleep before he could have gone back to his room. I looked out the open window a light breeze was coming through blowing the white laced curtains softly.

The sun shone lightly through my room making the walls look like a lighter shade of purple then the deep purple I was used to seeing. I sighed and rolled on to my back and froze again as Jake's arm moved across my stomach and to my hip where his hand rested. I felt his breath on the top of my head softly so I knew for sure he was still asleep but then again Jake wouldn't wake up through an earth quake the guy slept through everything and I mean everything. But he was my own connection to the real world and kept me together. He is the older brother and best friend I never had when I was little.

"Stop staring its creepy" came his voice I jumped a little and looked back towards the window.

"Sorry you have something on your face" I said smiling and looking out the window at the sun rise knowing full well that Jake was vainer then any girl I knew. He jumped up and launched himself at my mirror.

"Where? What is it? Is it still there?" he asked looking hard and close at his face I sat up and watched him then started laughing. He stopped looking at his face and looked at me through the mirror.

"Oh you're so funny!" he growled folding his arms over his chest and turning around to look at me laughing in bed. I fell back against the pillows and kept laughing.

"You're so damn vain Jake!" I blurted out between giggles he stalked over to the bed trying hard to fight the grin on his face as he tried to look at me serious like.

"I take it you didn't have any more nightmares then if you're making fun of me and my vanity?" he said now with his hands on his hips, I stopped laughing and just looked up at him.

"No... No more nightmares last night." I said sitting up and looking at my hands. The bed moved and Jake sat in front of me.

"Look Anna he's long gone my mum and dad won't let anything happen to you, I promise" he said putting his hand top of mine.

I looked up into Jake's blue eye's "don't leave me alone" I said and launched myself into his arms my arms wrapping around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I promise I'm not going to leave you ever" he whispered into my hair and hugged me tighter against him.

A tear slowly fell down my cheek Jake had been there for me since we started school together. From day one he promised to always be there and not once in eleven years has he not been there for me even when we fought he would always be the one I called when needed to talk whether I was angry with him or not.

There was a light knock at the door Jake and I looked up to see his little brother on his tip toes slowly opening the door. I had an instant grin on my face Jeremy was the cutest 4 year old I had ever seen with his scruffy blond hair and his bright blue eye and pink cheeks. There was no way anyone could resist him he was just so adorable.

"M...m...Momma w... w... wants... ANNA!" he squealed and ran over to my bed when he saw I was sitting behind Jake he climbed up on my bed clumsily, I laughed and helped him up he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. I heard Jake groan from behind him I looked up and saw the look on Jake's face and started to laugh again

"What's funny?" Jeremy asked pulling back and looked between me and Jake while pushing his blond curls out of his eyes.

"I think Jake's jealous you love me more Jeremy" I said winking at Jake he just rolled his eye's

"No I just now have a headache from you, you little squealer" he said then grabbed Jeremy.

We all laid on my bed trying to get our breaths back from laughing so hard. "Mommy says breakfast is ready" came Jeremy's soft voice Jake sat straight up.

"Food? Jeremy why didn't you say anything sooner I'm starving" Jake said getting all excited about stuffing his face with Alice's tasty blue berry pancakes and fruit salads.

I started to laugh and said "hurry before your dad eats it all" I sat up just as Jake bounced off my bed and threw Jeremy over his shoulder and walked out. I smiled as I heard Jeremy squealing and laughing all the way down the hell and the stairs.

I got up and walked to the bathroom my blond hair was a mess I pulled a face in my mirror and sighed as I pulled on my hair. I quickly brushed my hair and swept it up into a messy bun at the top of my head bits of hair fell down around my face. I looked at the piece of hair that had fallen right down the middle of my face I blew it out of my face and tried to pin it back with a couple of bobby pins.

When I was satisfied with it I rubbed my eyes, when I caught my eyes in the mirror I leaned closer and looked at my eyes. Of course they were a bright green just like my dad's had been, I sighed and looked down at the basin sink. Closing my eyes for a second I opened them again and turned around I pulled off my pyjamas and grabbed a bra from my pile of clean clothes I was yet to put away I had just done it up when someone walked it

"Anna, Jeremy is going eat all the pancakes if you don't hurry" came Jake's voice from the door

"GET OUT!" I screamed and grabbed for my blanket I wrapped it around myself and looked to the door and saw Jake blushing a bright red and looking at my sheet covered body. "Geez Jake can you knock I was getting dressed"

"I… ah... Um ... Right" he said and turned and walked out but ran straight into the door "shit... Ouch" he rubbed his forehead and walked out closing the door behind him.

Yes we had been friends for a long time but it didn't mean we had seen each other naked or even made a pack to lose our virginity to each other if we hadn't lost it by the time we turned 18. I sat down on my bed and rubbed my face trying to get rid of the sudden flush that came over me as I thought about Jake kissing my neck my fingers in his hair as his hands roamed my body. I groaned and stood up and shook my head.

Jake is like my older brother fuck! Get your mind out of the gutter Anna!

After breakfast I went out shopping with Jake's mother Alice while his dad took him and Jeremy out fishing for the day.

I had been listening to my iPod and not realised Alice had been talking to me til she started to wave her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Alice" I said blushing as I took the headphones off.

"It's okay sweetie, are you hungry? All this shopping has me famished" she laughed as I looked to the trolley that had at least ten bags of shopping most of them clothes.

Jasper was going to have a fit when he sees all of this I thought to myself as I bit my bottom lip though most of the cloths were for me since my parents had died I barely ate and lost a lot of weight from it so now all my clothes either hung off me or were too big for me.

"Oh honey don't worry about jasper" she smiled and hugged me, I smiled back.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked

"Well since we don't have the boys tagging along we can go anywhere you'd like" Alice said pulling the trolley back towards us.

"Okay well I could really go for a kebab." I said looking towards my favourite kebab place.

Alice laughed a little at my enthusiasm for food and said "okay honey."


	3. The Break Down

Everyone sat around the lounge room watching TV, Alice and jasper were curled up on the two seater lounge, Jake was sprawled out on the floor with his hands behind is head acting like a pillow and I was on the single lounge with Jeremy curled up on my lap. There was a light rumble and a flash of lightening outside making the power flicker and me jump a little. Jeremy looked up at me with sleepy eye's I smiled down at him.

"Sorry bub didn't mean to wake you" I whispered holding him closer I looked up and saw Jake looking up at me with a worried look on his face I smiled slightly at him before I turned back to the TV. I hated it when he was worried about me we had been through a lot but now it was getting crazy he would end up sneaking into my room at night to stop me from waking everyone up. He'd stay all night, I hated feeling like if I didn't have Jake around then I would just crash and never be able to get back up. He was everything to me.

The rumble in the sky stopped until there was a bright flash then an extremely loud bang rang out through the house I screamed and held Jeremy tighter to me pulling my legs up on the lounge and hiding my face in his hair and started to shake. I felt hands on my arms and heard voices but they seemed so far away until I was moved from the lounge and wrapped in someone's arms being rocked back and forth Jeremy was taken from me gently and I curled up more.

"you okay Anna?" came jaspers deep voice he sounded like Jake but an older Jake his voice was soothing even from those three words I had stopped shaking. I nodded a little into his chest "did you want to talk about it?" he asked softly while running his fingers through my hair. I shook my head, only Jake knows why I'm so jumpy all the time it makes me feel pathetic and weak. I relaxed a little.

"I...I'm tired" I whispered loud enough for jasper to hear me

"Okay let me walk you up to bed your still shaking a little" he said pulling me away a little so I could get up. Walking up the stairs jasper had his hand on the small of my back so I wouldn't fall back down them. He walked me into my room and helped me into bed he sat down next me on the bed.

"Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"No thank you I should be right to sleep. But thanks anyway jasper" I said softly closing my eyes.

"Okay good night Anna" he said getting up and walking out.

I laid in my bed for I don't know how long but the moon didn't even come out and the rain poured down I rolled on to my side and sighed, I closed my eyes willing myself to go to sleep when I heard my door open and voices.

"Is she okay?" came Alice's voice from the door way

"Yea she went to sleep a couple of hours ago" came jaspers deep voice

"She's been through so much the only one she's ever really open with is Jake" Alice said sadly

"You got to give the girl a bit of space it's only been six months and her 18th is coming up" jasper said pulling Alice into a hug

"jasper I'm so scared I hear her scream at night and I don't know why every time I get up to check on her I see Jake sneaking out of his room and into her room I'm worried about them" she said burying her head into jaspers chest.

"It's good she has him though, I don't think their anything but friend's baby he's like an older brother to her" jasper assured her.

I rolled on to my back keeping my eyes closed to make them think I was still asleep. I heard them walk away from my door and close it softly. I sat up and rubbed my arms I had totally forgotten I was turning 18, Jake had been 18 since April a month later the accident happened and he turned on me. Tears started to form in my eye's I rubbed them away and walked over to my window and closed it to stop the breeze and the rain from coming in I took my jeans and t-shirt off I spun around when I heard the door open and held my shirt up in front of me.

"Anna?" I stayed still watching the door open and some one walk in before they could look over at me I ran for my bathroom and shut the door locking it before I slid down the door to the ground. I heard footsteps then a soft knock on the door.

"Anna it's just me, Jake" I reached up and unlocked my door and moved away so Jake could come in. I sat in the middle of the bathroom floor my legs crossed while holding my white singlet top in front of me I looked up at Jake as he walked through the door.

"Anna you okay?" he asked reaching for the light.

"NO DONT TURN THE LIGHT ON!" I yelled and reached up to stop him but the light flicked on and I covered my eyes with my arm dropping my t-shirt.

"Anna wh-"Jake started to say till he turned to look at me with my shirt on the ground in front of me. I lowered my arms and looked up to see Jake looking anywhere but at me I realized my shirt had fallen I stood up and ran past Jake into my dark room.

"Can you please turn the light off now?" I asked while grabbing my oversized shirt and putting it on. I turned around as I heard the light flick off and the bathroom door close. "Thanks"

"Anna I...ah...I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in the bathroom I was just coming into see if you were awake so we could talk about school cause it's like our last term and stuff" Jake said still looking down at the ground.

"Don't be sorry I just...I thought...never mind I'm up now" I stuttered and sat down on my bed grabbing my pillow and hugging it, Jake walked over and sat on the end of my bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you when I walked in I should have said something I'm sorry." he mumbled running his hands through his light brown hair making it stick up.

"Jake its fine honestly I'm ... um just I was getting changed I didn't want to sleep in my jeans and singlet" I said quickly peaking up at Jake through my eye lashes and saw his eye's moving slowly up my bare legs, I threw my pillow at him. "perv!" I said as it hit him in the face I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry I didn't mean to look" he said and looked up at me smiling.

"If you really want to look there here" I said getting off the bed and taking my shirt off.

"I can't see" Jake said oblivious to where I was in the room.

"Right because you had enough light to let your eyes wonder up my legs. Go turn the light on" I said playing with my finger nails.

"Okay, okay" I heard Jake get up and turn the light on I didn't dare look up at him. I heard footsteps come closer to me.

"Anna you're so fucking beautiful" Jake whispered, I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"Jake don't. I only see you as my big brother" I said frowning at him.

"No... I know that... it's just that you really are." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I stepped back away from him and put my shirt back on.

"Jake please don't make this awkward between us, you're the only person in my life I can trust with everything" I said turning away and looking out the window at the trees that swayed in the wind and were light up by the flashes of lighting. The back yard was huge and ran off into a wonderful forest that I had spent most of my time since first coming to live with Jake and his family.

"I'm sorry I just I'm stupid your my best friend and I don't want anything to come between us either." Jake said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me pulling me again his chest and resting his head on mine. I leaned back against him.

"Please promise me no awkwardness" I asked looking up at Jake. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I promise, now about school tomorrow did you want to get a lift with me or did you want to hitch a ride with mum before she takes Jeremy to preschool?" Jake asked moving to stand next to me.

"Um well I doubt I'll be ready that early you know what my hairs like of a morning it likes to sick up even though it's long. So I guess I'll get a ride with you since it will take you about an hour to get ready and but then we'll probably be late" I said and started to laugh as Jake turned to look at me with a mock shocked look on his face

"It will certainly will not take me an hour to get ready thank you very much miss Anna" he said covering his heart with his hands

"Okay if you're ready in half an hour I'll stop ripping on you for being such a girl" I laughed and ran for my bed before he could grab me and start to tickle me.

"Okay that's it!" Jake said and ran for me tackling me to my bed and started tickling me. I tried to get away from him tickling me I squealed and pushed him away but he held me tighter and continued to tickle me.

"Okay ... Okay stop! I'm sorry you're not a girl ha-ha" I said laughing and grabbing his hands to stop him.

"That's better" he laughed and hugged me "did you want me to stay the night so you could have a decent night sleep before school or did you want me to go?" he asked the smile sliding from his face.

"You can stay I couldn't get to sleep before when your dad brought me up to bed." I said looking down "but you have to turn the light off and not leave" I looked up at him.

"Okay I promise not to leave and to turn the light out" he said giving me a crooked smile and got up and turned the light out. I got under my blankets and curled up then felt Jake crawl into bed behind me.

"Good night Anna" Jake whispered

"Good night Jake" I said closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Lashing Out

A/N this chapter probably isn't as good as the others only because I had a story line for this chapter in my head then my brother and sister decided to annoy me so I lost the line I was going for hopefully I get it back :)

"I hate school Jake doesn't make me go please" I said looking over at Jake pulling my puppy dog face he always fell for.

"Anna you have to go mum and dad will find out and I know you don't want to sit down and listen to them giving you a lecture about school and everything else" he said looking at me sideways while keeping his eye's on the road.

"it's our last year can't we just have one day off it's not like it's going to kill us in the long run" I said frowning and looking down at my shoes, the green of my high tops matched my eyes and the fact that green is an awesome colour.

"Seriously? You got to be crazy Anna the fact that it is our last year shows that we should be at school instead of skipping" Jake said glancing at me

"you're no fun anymore Jake it's just one day plus the only reason you want to go to school is the fact that she's going to be there and you know she's going to say hello to you" I said kicking off my shoes and folding my legs underneath me I looked up at Jake and saw him blushing a little.

"Is not the reason Anna, it's just our last year and-"

"And you want to see her, you're so transparent Jake"

"No I don't care if I see Bonnie or not" Jake snapped he glanced at me angrily and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"The world isn't out to get you Anna so just stop acting like a spoilt brat!"

My head snapped towards Jake

"You know damn fucking well I'm not a spoilt fucking brat Jake, your mother bought me these clothes I didn't ask her to I didn't even ask your parents to take me in!" I snapped back at him I looked straight ahead as an angry silence filled the car.

"Anna I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" came Jake's voice after about five minutes I folded my arms over my chest.

"Don't talk to me I'm a spoilt brat remember" I hissed angrily

"Anna I said sorry I didn't mean it" Jake said

"Just leave me alone Jake" I whispered as I put my shoes on and waited for Jake to park the car so I could get out of the car.

First class was a pain the stupid teacher droned on about some Romeo and Juliet crap. The teacher started to write on the board I looked up and saw a head in my way. What the hell? I thought as I leaned forward and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around and I was met by the most gorgeous golden brown eyes I had ever seen I gasped a little.

"Yes?" came a soft velvet sound from his lips.

"yourheadisintheway" I said my words came out of my mouth, he smiled and turned back to the front of the class slightly moving to his left is his head was resting on his hand. The sun from the window came through and lit up his brown hair I bit my bottom lip and turned my attention back to the black board. I looked over to the other side of the class and caught Jake frowning at me, I frowned back and looked away. As the bell went I stood up and walked out Jake grabbed my arm I spun around and pulled away.

"What the hell Jake?" I asked looking up at him frowning

"Sorry I just can we talk?" he asked his hand falling back to his side.

"Why you said all you wanted to say in the car so just leave me alone okay you have royally pissed me off Jake." I said turning to walk away when he grabbed my arm Bonnie walked past shoulder barging me Jake let go of my arm and I started to stumble I tripped on my loose shoe lace I saw the brick wall coming at me fast so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly I felt my arms in someone else hands they didn't feel like Jake's they were much bigger and colder then Jake's. My hair fell around my face as I was pulled back up to stand straight.

"Let her go" came Jake's angry voice from behind me. The hands fell away from my arms.

"I was only helping her" came the velvet voice from before

"She didn't need your help to start with she was fine" Jake said coming closer I turned and looked at him pushing my hair back behind my ears.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jake I nearly smashed my face up on the damn brick wall because your stupid bitch of a crush shoulder barged me." I yelled at him

"no she didn't Anna I saw the whole thing you tripped on your damn shoelaces, if there was anything your parents taught you tying your shoes and not to be rude should have been on the top of the list but obviously they couldn't have done that could they no they were too busy getting into car crashes!" Jake yelled back. I gasped and took a step back from him as he had stepped closer to me I felt a cold hand on my lower back holding me up. Tears started swell up in my eye's I took a step towards Jake and slapped him.

"I hate you Jake" I hissed at him before running away from everyone that had stopped and watched the little scene even Bonnie had watched as I ran past her she whispered "orphan". A tear fell I wiped it away furious at myself for letting tears fall.

I sat under a tree looking up at the sky. The blue sky had turned into a dull grey I sighed and closed my eyes it'll be three soon Jake would be out looking for me I sighed again and stood up pulling my phone out of the front pocket of my back. I unlocked it and saw I had a message from Alice. I opened it up to read it

Have a good day at school sweetie x

I pressed reply

hey Alice um I was wondering could you come pick me up from school I have a free period last and I don't want to wait here for Jake to finish.

I hit send and put it in my jeans pocket before zipping up the front of my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and started walking back towards the schools parking lot. I sat on the brick wall just outside the school as my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and saw it was from Alice

Sure Anna I'll be there in half an hour.

I clicked back to main screen and put it in my pocket and pulled out my iPod and tapped play on my favourite song. I'm with stupid by static-x. I looked up to see four people walking out of the school two were hand in hand and the other two were messing about pushing each other laughing. One of them was well huge he looked like a bear, while the other guy was tall and lean but looked like he could handle himself in a fight against the bear. The two holding hands stopped the girl looked so small and elegant next to her boyfriend she reminded me of Alice. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to him for a kiss. His hands moved up into her shoulder length dark hair. The guys behind them stopped and looked around as if they were embarrassed. As if they were the ones who had been kissing and not the couple in front of them. I rolled my eyes.

People watching again, god your so lame Anna. My inner voice pretty much knocked me for a six. I looked towards to school where the foursome had just came from and saw Bonnie was walking up swaying her hips and bouncing her boobs pretty much like a normal bimbo but I think she wore just a little more clothing then the normal bimbo's. I think.

She swayed her large hips til she stopped right in front of the two guys and started to talk to them I almost gaged as she started to twirl a strand of her hair around her bright pink manicured fingers. I frowned at the site before me and looked back down at my IPod and tried to find a new song to listen to, when the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up I looked behind me to see if anyone was there but there were just empty cars lined up. I turned my head and looked up to see if bonnie had gone but I was met with the eyes of one of the guys. I noticed the way the sun hit his hair he was the one who sat in front of me in class. And of course he'd have to be the one who saved me from giving the brick wall a new look. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks that I quickly looked down at my IPod as if there was something so wonderful and exciting about it.

Yeah right like he is even going to actually look at you. I thought rolling my eyes and concentrating back on my IPod feeling the blush slowly go away. I jumped a little as my phone vibrated in my pocket I had completely forgotten I even had it. I leaned back and pulled it out and saw Alice had texted me again.

Sorry going to be a little late picking you up something's happened with Jeremy at day care.

I hit the reply button and started to text back.

Hope jer is OK. is all good I'll just get a lift wif Jake schools almost out anyway.

I only just sent the text off as another one came through I raised an eyebrow and got a sick feeling in my stomach as a number came up that I didn't know.

Hey beautiful how have ya been?

I looked at my phone confused as if an alien had just sent me a video message of the world ending in 2012. Maybe it was Jake using someone else's phone thinking he'd be able to get in my good books again. I frown and bit my bottom lip and replied.

Who's this nd how did you get my number?

A couple of seconds later my phone vibrated again and again making me jump as I was concentrating on the ant that had managed to hold my attention as it made its way along the path.

He's okay just had a bit of a fall I'm sorry I know you didn't want to wait around all afternoon for Jake to get out, I'll make it up to you sweetie. Ox

I sighed softly knowing exactly what Alice meant by making it up to me. Shopping. I wished so hard that she wouldn't take me shopping again, I hated shopping.

It's okay :)

I sent back and put my phone back in my pocket while I changed the song on my Ipod from Somebody by Nickleback to What It Is To Burn by Finch. I looked up to see Bonnie still trying to flirt with the guys the couple had unlocked their lips to join in the conversation that they were having the girl wasn't interested in what Bonnie or what the boys had to say she was looking straight at me I frowned and stared back. She had that faraway look that Alice got sometimes. Jasper always rushed us out of the room then they would be on the phone all night or we'd get sent to bed and there would be voices down stairs. Jake and I tried to sneak down but we were stopped at the top of the stairs by jasper who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

What the hell is her problem? I thought to myself as she continued to stare at me. She just smiled at me and turned to her boyfriend. I gave up trying to figure out why she smiled at me I just rolled my eyes again standing up and started to walk towards them like I had a choice in it any way. The girl nudged her boyfriend who looked up at me as I walked closer. Bonnie turned around and spotted me she walked up to me I tried to step around her but she just kept getting in my way now I had the attention of everyone.

"Move Bonnie" I said sighing and looking up at her

"you're a freak you know that, the only reason mummy and daddy went out driving is because they couldn't stand the sight of their stupid blond little daughter do nothing but sulk around like a 5 year old." she snarled at me.

I raised my eyebrow at her, her face was caked with make up her mousey brown hair was pulled back from her face by a black head band, her lashes coated and stuck together with mascara. It still amazed me why she even left the house. She reminded me of Jessica Stanley from the Twilight movie Alice made me go watch with her on the weekend.

"Really? Well I guess I can't argue with someone who looked like they've face planted a cake." I snapped back trying to walk around her. She folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side making her already too short skirt sway with her hip probably flashing the on looker's.

"Jake maybe your best friend but he won't always save you Anna you're all alone in the world nobody cares about you" she said getting up in my face I couldn't take it any more I shoved her back knocking her off balance as she stumbled back into the guy that was like a bear.

"I asked you nicely to move but obviously all that crap in your hair and on your face is interfering with your hearing." I said angrily and started to walk away when she ran up to me and grabbed my hair. I screamed as she yanked me back I fell down hitting my right hip on the concrete my eyes flew open as I heard a crack and my music stopped playing. That does it this bitch is gone! Even Jake wasn't game to mess with my music. Bonnie let go of my hair and backed up as I got up wincing as my hip exploded with pain I pulled my headphones out and my IPod throwing them down into the garden.

"You slut!" I yelled running at her, her eyes widened in shock but before I could get a punch into her face arms wrapped around my waist.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed pulling the heel of my foot up high til it connected to something and hard I heard a groan then the arms disappeared from my waist I started at bonnie against I reached out to grab her hair when arms were around me again pulling me back away from her.

"see you can't get me even if you tried to" bonnie laughed a high pitch laugh making me go crazy I tried the same move before to get rid of the person behind me but it didn't work he pulled me back against his chest and held me tight. I screamed in rage as bonnie kept laughing there was a low growl I could feel the chest against my back vibrate.

"Let. Me. Go!" I said through my teeth, bonnie stopped laughing and was just watching me struggle.

"Not till you calm down" came the velvet voice from next to my ear. His hand moved to my hip and the bastard dig his fingers in making me stop and bend over in pain trying to get out of his hold. I heard him groan and I knew I had him off guard by the feel of what was in his pants against my ass pain exploded in my hip again I bent my leg up and kicked with all the force I could muster. he let me go I stumbled forward til I caught myself I turned around and saw the guy that had me choking on my own words on the ground groaning and holding himself. The girl had a smirk on her face looking down at him and then at the bear, who was rested back against the huge rocked around the garden.

"Freak!" I spun around and saw bonnie standing there with her hands on her hips smirking at me. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see the girl's boyfriend with his hand on my shoulder I pulled away and wrapped my arms around myself bonnie took it upon herself to walk past me and dig her shoulder into mine forcing me back a couple of steps. I was looking down at the ground in front of me I didn't even hear her walk over. She put her hand on mine I looked up at her, her brows furrowed in a look of worry her pink lips still a little swollen from the kiss she had shared with her boyfriend earlier. I looked down at her hand and noticed her hand was cold as well she pulled her hand away from me.

"Are you okay?" she asked fiddling with her finger nails as if it were a nervous habit of hers. She looked so pale against the grey of her shirt and the black of her skinny leg jeans and black jacket which looked a couple of sizes too big for her. I nodded walking past her and her boyfriend I saw the guy I had kicked on his knees as if he were trying to gather the strength to get up. He looked at me with anger in his eye's I took a step back the anger he was forcing at me was too much it reminded me of him. I shook my head and ran past them only stopping to grab my now broken IPod off the ground and ran towards the rainforest across from the school with a small playground and field between the road and the school.

I opened the door to the house I didn't get two steps in before I heard Alice's voice telling jasper to go easy then jasper's voice.

"Anna come here please." I groaned and walked slowly into the lounge room, I saw Alice sitting between Jake and jasper. Jake had his head in his hands and Alice was rubbing his back as if he had been crying or something.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at the ground avoiding jaspers eyes and Alice's.

"What's this I hear about you getting into a fight?" he asked standing up, I looked at Alice who was looking at me with sad eyes. Jake had lifted his head and was looking at me with a look on his face that I had never seen before it was like I had done something to betray him.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I said getting angry at this ambush it wasn't fair all I did was walk in the door. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at Jake knowing he was the one to tell them what happened even though he hadn't been there to see exactly what happened.

"Come on Anna! Bonnie said you wouldn't let her get past you so you grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground and broke her IPod" Jake said standing up balling his hands into fists pushing his shoulders back as if he was shaping up to me.

What the fuck? Jake was shaping up to me well if he wanted to fight then he'd get one. I pushed my shoulders back and standing up to my full height like he had done.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously? she is the one who grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground my IPod is broken hence why I wasn't listening to it when I walked in and second of all your little crush left this as evidence" I said pulling up my singlet to show a giant bruise on my right hip I watched as Jake's eye's widened. His shoulders dropped as he fell back on the lounge.

"Oh my god. Anna are you okay?" Alice gasped getting up and walking over inspecting it she poked it gently her cold skin came in contact with the heat from my bruise made me jump not to mention. It hurt!

"Watch your mouth Anna." came jaspers voice from behind Alice. I looked up at jasper, his eyes were a dark gold rather than the light gold they usually were. The anger seemed to disappear from me and I felt oddly calm.

"Did you or did you not get into a fight at school?" he asked it felt like he was staring right into my soul I blinked and tore my gaze away from him. Alice looked at him and frowned.

"the only one I fought with was Jake after first class he grabbed my arm Bonnie barged past me making me fall into a brick wall" I paused and pointed at Jake "he said my parents never taught me anything then Bonnie said it was my fault my parents are dead. Then after my last class she wanted to continue." I finished my hand dropping to my side as tears started to fall I turned away from them.

"Jake is this true?" Alice asked Jake as she stood beside me and wrapped one around my waist as if to stop me from running away.

"I...um...she...I'm sorry" Jake stuttered giving up he threw himself back against the lounge.

"Go to your room Jake now we'll talk about this later." jasper said pointing up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Jake stood up and glared at me as if it were my fault he was in trouble as he walked up the stairs. God it was his own fault for believing that skank.

"Now what really happened Anna?" jasper asked dropping his hand to his side. I turned back around and let go of my shirt so the bruise was hidden again.

"After first class Jake grabbed my arm and asked if we could talk I said no, then bonnie walked past knocking me off balance I tripped on my shoe and nearly fell into a wall. Then second last period I was waiting for Alice but she couldn't come pick me up so I was going to walk home then bonnie showed up grabbing my hair and throwing me on the ground breaking my iPod." I explained pulling my broken iPod out of my bag to show them "I didn't mean to break it" I said looking up at jasper, he was looking at me with his arms now folded over his chest.

"It's okay we'll buy you a new one is that all that happened?" he asked taking the broken Ipod from me. I nodded and put my now empty hand into my pocket digging my nails into my leg to stop myself from tearing up again. Jasper nodded he turned and walked out of the lounge room.

"Are you okay sweetie? How's your hip?" Alice asked lifting my singlet up to look at my hip.

"Um yeah it doesn't really hurt now only when I move it hurts" I lied pulling my bag up over my shoulder again wincing at the pain. "I'm um I'm going to lay down I have a headache."

"Okay, I'll bring you up some food later okay" she said walking off towards the kitchen, I walked up the stairs into my room I closed the door and launched myself at my bed face first I hit the pillow face first my hands landing under me I groaned as my hip came in contact with my hand. I saw seriously having to reconsider the way I went about things til my hip was bruise free. My phone vibrated in my pocket I groaned and laid still hoping that my phone would get it's self out of my pocket and read the message out for me. But nope like everything in life it too had to be annoying and unreliable. I rolled on to my back holding my breath to stop the pain from becoming worse. I pulled my phone out and saw the number that had come up at school, I opened the text as soon as I read the name I threw my phone at the wall and curled up at the top of my bed hugging my knees to my chest all pain forgotten. I started to shake violently I froze when I heard the door open.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

I looked up at Jake and simply pointed at my phone that was laying screen down against the wooden floor of my room. He picked it up and read the message his hand gripped my phone so tightly I thought he was going to break it I looked up at his face. Rage had taken over he turned to look at me his hand that held my phone fell to his side.

"How did he get your number?" he asked walking towards the bed his knuckles white from holding it so tight.

"I…I … I don't know" I said hugging my knees closer to me Jake closer and sat on the bed at my feet and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me as tight as he could to reassure me everything was still okay.

"W… what am I going to do?" I whispered softly into jake's chest he was so warm compared to everyone else I had come in contact with today.

"We'll get you a new number" Jake simply said rocking me back and forth gently as if I were a baby.

"He's going to find me I can't stay Jake" I said pulling away from him and getting off the bed. I walked over to my open cupboard and grabbed my duffle bag I started to throw clothes in it when Jake walked up behind me and put his hands over mine as they gripped the duffle bag..

"We need to tell mum and dad" he said softly I felt the vibration of his chest against my back a tear fell down my cheek hitting his hand

"I they why he I can't" I stuttered looking down at our hands.

"We have to Anna they need to know in case he does come looking for you. They'll understand" he whispered, I dropped my bag and spun around wrapping my arms around Jake's waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder.


	5. Half Truths

"Does he know where you are?" jasper asked pacing back and forth across the living room. I shook my head and curled up against Alice. We had told jasper Alice a week after I had gotten the first message from him, Jake wanted to tell them that night when I had thrown my phone against the door but I had talked him into waiting to see if he texted back. it was half way through the week when I had gotten the text I was sitting inn class next to Jake, I pulled my phone out while Mrs Gibson had her back to us as soon as I saw the number I handed it to Jake. He looked over at me and nodded. So here we were all in the lounge room telling jasper and Alice.

"Is this why you scream at night?" Alice asked softly hugging me tighter to her I closed my eyes. This was worse than a nightmare. At least with those I could wake up and it would all be over but now it wasn't a dream it was real.

"Yeah. Well sort of" Jake said "most nights its him but other times its been something else." god I loved Jake so much for being right next to me and answering for me. He was sitting on the other side of me his big hand on the small of my back.

"Thank you for your input there Jake but we're asking Anna" jasper said looking at Jake sternly.

"But dad-" Jake started to say but jasper cut him off.

"But nothing Jacob this is a serious matter, does anyone else know apart from us Anna?" jasper asked I could feel his eyes on me I opened my eyes and looked over at him on the recliner his elbows on his knees as he sat forward trying to get as much information as possible.

"Only Jake and now I guess you and Alice" I said shakily. Jake started to rub my back reminding me he was still there.

"Okay we're going to have to tell the school and the police so then he can't get to you ever." jasper said standing up and walking over to me. He crouched down and put his hands on my knees and looked me in the eye. "He won't touch you again no matter what he has to go through me to get to you and I doubt very much that he will be able to find you anyway." I got distracted as I felt his cold hands on my knees I frowned both him and Alice were cold it was as if they had run out into the cold night. I saw jaspers eye flicker to Alice's.

"Anna?" jasper said softly Jake's hand had stopped and the room had become quiet and still Alice pulled away.

"I'll call" she simply said and walked out of the room. I stood up making jasper stand quickly my chest brushed against his I looked up at him, he was looking down at me his eyes were a soft golden colour. There was something strange about Alice and jasper I hadn't noticed it before I felt a slight blush rush to my cheeks jaspers hand moved to my upper arm.

"What's going on?" I looked behind me towards the stairs and saw Jeremy standing there barely able to touch the top of the bannister he was wearing a cute little blue jump suit that covered his feet he held his favourite teddy by the ear as he yawned. Jake jumped up and jasper stepped back taking his hand off my arm.

"Come on little guy lets go get you back to bed" Jake said walking over and picking him up. Jeremy wrapped a little arm around Jake's neck and rested his sleepy head on Jake's shoulder. I looked back to jasper who watched his son's walk up the stairs.

"If he wants me he won't stop at anything to get me." I said looking down as jaspers gaze shifted to me lazily I bit down on my lip at the sudden urge to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

God Anna, he's your best friend's father! Get a grip. My inner voice slapped me out of my daze as jasper stepped closer and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I promise on your mother's grave that he will never ever touch you Anna" jasper said looking deep into my eye's, his hands may have been cold but all I wanted was his fingers tangled in my hair as he kissed me into next week, I shook my head and ran up to my room shutting my door, throwing myself on to my bed I hugged my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

"Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" came a deep voice shaking me from my sleep my eyes felt all puffy from crying.

"Huh? Jake is that you?" I asked rubbing my eyes, it was still dark when I pulled my hands away and opened my eyes.

"No sweetie it's not Jake, it's me James" I froze as his hand was rested on my cheek and his thumb stroked my cheek bone.

"W...why are you here?" I stuttered

"Because I missed your beautiful face" he said smiling at me in the dark, I shivered slightly as a random cold breeze blew through my room. "Why did you run from me I treated you like a princess" he leaned in and kissed my cheek

"You almost killed me" I said jumping out of bed I ran for the door, but he caught me and threw me up against the door face first. His body was pressed hard against mine.

"You made me, if you didn't make me so angry I wouldn't have hit you. It's your fault you know that Anna" he said right next to my ear a cold shiver ran down my spine. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. James grabbed me by my hair and threw me back across the floor I screamed as my head hit the end of my bed I curled up my arms covering my face.

"See if you didn't run I wouldn't have had to do that but it was your fault like always." he said walking over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry I'm sorry" I cried bracing myself for the next blow. He crouched down next to me.

"You should be sorry" he said I screamed as his fist connected with my ribs.

I sat up in bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily, I looked around my room slowly it was lit by the moon light I heard a noise from outside. I I laid down and pulled the blankets up over my head, I heard the noise again I threw back my blankets and ran to the door I fumbled with the door knob my hands slipping I managed to get a grip on it I threw it open and ran into Jake's room. I closed his door and pressed my back against it, turning my head so my ear was to the door I listened hard to see if I heard the noise again

"Anna?" Jake asked sleepily I jumped and looked towards his bed, he was sitting up rubbing his eyes the blanket had fallen off his chest and now rested around his waist.

"Jake ...I... I'm sorry I, I didn't I just" I fumbled over my words and started to cry, when I felt arms around me I tensed a little.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from your nightmare." Jake said softly in my ear as he held me tight. I couldn't help it I just broke down and cried Jake picked me up and carried me to his bed and sat me in his lap. He started to rock me back and forth trying to comfort me. My head was on his bare shoulder his fingers were tangled in my hair.

After I stopped crying Jake laid me down gently I curled up pulling one of his pillows under my head and wrapped my arms around it. he curled up behind me and pulled me closer his arm was tightly wrapped around me I relaxed into him.

"I'm sorry about last week." Jake said softly next to my ear. I shivered a little as my hair was blown gently on to my face by his warm breath.

"It's okay Jake." I whispered rolling on to my back, his hand moved to my stomach. Jake was propped up on his elbow looking down at me. He moved his hand from my stomach and moved the hair that had fallen across my face to behind my ear and rested his hand on my cheek his thumb slowly moving back and forth across my cheek.

"it's not okay I shouldn't have acted like that but when that guy grabbed you to help you I just I lost it, I thought he was just I don't know I don't want to lose you Anna your my best friend." He said looking into my eyes a sad look on his face I put my hand on the side of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Jake you're stuck with me. I'm just scared he's going to find me and I don't think I could live with myself if he di-" Jake's lips covered mine, I closed my eyes and felt a tear fall I relaxed and kissed him back. His lips were so soft, he was so gentle I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip I moaned softly and welcomed him. He moved his hand up into my hair under my head, my hand moved to his waist my hand came in contact with his bare skin. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss Jake moved his hand down from my hair along my arm to my stomach. His fingers slipped under my shirt and his hand started to move up slowly under my shirt.

"Jake stop" I said pulling away from his kiss and stopping his hand before it reached up any higher.

"Why?" he asked starting to kiss my neck and moving his hand down my stomach to the top of my pyjama shorts.

"Because I said so" I said moving away from him and getting up out of the bed, he fell forward on to my now empty side of the bed and looked up and me. I stood against the wall as far away from the bed as I could.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning. I put my head down and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Jake I, I can't do this with you I just want my best friend back" I said shaking a little, Jake got up off the bed and walked towards me and put his hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry Anna I don't know what came over me" he said pulling me into a tight hug. "Come back to bed please? I'm sorry" I nodded and we walked to his bed and laid down again, this time he laid with his arm over my waist but didn't push for anything else but to have me close.

"Good night Anna" he whispered into my hair.

"Good night Jake" I whispered back curling up and hugging the pillow again.

I woke up to a small hand hitting me in the forehead I sat up rubbing my head ready to swear at the person who hit me when I saw bright blue eyes looking up at me and they were angry.

"Jesus Jeremy don't you know how to wake someone up normally without hitting them?" I snapped at him

"Momma said up" he said and turning and walking out of the room with his nose in the air his teddy locked in his hold.

"For fuck sake" I whispered to myself I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw it was empty. I rubbed my eyes and got up after rubbing my head again. I walked into my room everything looked the same as I had left it the night before but the blankets were on the floor and my bathroom door was open. I slowly walked over and pushed it slowly so it was open all the way. I held my breath till the door hit the wall.

It was empty.

Thank god I thought to myself as I grabbed my green towel off the chested draws I had. Shutting my bedroom door I stripped off and walked into the bathroom and jumped into a hot shower.

After I had finished I wrapped my towel around my wet body and walked into my room, I screamed and held the towel tighter around me when I saw Jake sitting on my bed his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing up and looking around to see if there was any danger.

"Ah I wonder Jacob your sitting on my bed while I was in the shower. How long have you been sitting there?" I asked folding my arms over my chest keeping the towel tight around me.

"Sorry I thought I don't know um Jeremy's pissed off because when he came into wake me up you were laying in there I was already up." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking out the window.

"He hit me in the forehead as his way of waking me up so I kind of thought he was pissy" I said walking over and sitting down on my bed. After seeing no threat Jake sat down again.

"Yea" Jake said looking at me sideways and smiled. "I'm really sorry about last night"

"Jake it's okay really so can I get ready for school or is there something else?" I asked getting up and walking over to my chested draws.

"No that's all oh we're leaving in half an hour to" he said I spun around and saw a grin on his face.

"You're joking! Half an hour it takes you half an hour to do your hair" I said leaning back against the draws that wiped the grin off his face.

"Ha that's what you think why do you think I was up early? You always complain ha-ha" Jake said laughing as he got up and walked out of my room and closed the door.

I ran out the door to Jake's car carrying my bag my shoes half on and a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth.

"Don't ever do that again I didn't get woken up till 8" I said throwing my bag in the back and taking the toast out of my mouth. Jake sat in the driver's side laughing I took my shoe off and threw it at him.

"Aye that's not called for!" he said laughing and throwing my shoe on my seat I rolled my eyes and pushed my shoe on to the floor of the car. I got in and closed the door before I could put my seat belt on Jake pulled out of the drive way and started to head to school.

"What the hell's your rush to get to school?" I asked taking a bite of my toast.

"I don't know just happy I guess plus it didn't take me an hour to get ready only forty five minutes." he frowned at the road ahead. I started to laugh pulling the toast away from my mouth before I could choke on it.

We pulled up at school all most everyone was there I looked over to where a group of people were standing. I quickly put my shoes on and walked over there, I pushed through people my mouth dropped when I saw a black five door 1967 Chevrolet impala.

"You like it?" I looked to my left and saw the guy that saved me from the brick wall yesterday.

"Are you kidding I've always wanted one!" I said looking back at the car I walked over and looked in through the window, the black interior was leather. "Original interior?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yep it's all original if you want to after school we can go for a quick drive" he asked I looked up I stepped back a bit when I saw he was right next to me.

"I um I'll think about it" I said blushing and looking back into the car.

"You can take me for a ride anytime" I spun around smacking my hip against the car I hissed in pain yep the bruise was nearly gone but didn't mean the pain wasn't. Jasper had a look and said I had torn a muscle when bonnie had so nicely pulled me back the week before. I looked up and saw bonnie standing with her hands on her hips. I think she was trying to look sexy or seductive but she just made me want to hit my head against a brick wall.

"I didn't ask you" the guy said moving to stand behind me his hand moving to the small of my back "you okay?" he asked whispering in my ear. I nodded slowly keeping my eyes on bonnie.

"You don't know what you're missing out on then" bonnie said flicking her hair behind her and stalking off to where Jake was standing talking to a few guys from the soccer team.

"How's your hip?" he asked I turned around to look at him

"Huh?" I asked looking up into his eyes and I was gone.

"Your hip? I was meaning to ask last week but I didn't get a chance" he asked a small smile played on his lips. I bit my bottom lip and lifted my shirt up over my right hip to show him my bruise. He frowned and went to touch it I pulled away.

"Have you been to the doctors?" he asked looking at it intensely I felt blood rush to my face.

"Um no my friends dad looked at it and he said I tore the muscle when I fell" I blurted out scolding myself for sounding like a child. His gaze left my heated skin and looked at bonnie it looked like he was sending daggers at her.

Man if looks could kill I thought to myself as I followed his gaze

"She shouldn't have done that" he said looking back at my hip and touching it gently I jumped as his cold hand came in contact with my skin. He pulled his hand away and looked like a little kid who got caught eating the topping off the cake.

"You're telling me" I said looking down away from him and letting my shirt cover it again.

"Who did you say you got to look at it?" he asked shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Um jasper he's my friends dad" I said glancing up at him. He was looking down at the ground.

"Um sorry about touching you I mean it I mean um, I didn't mean to" he said then walked off into the group of people standing around. I watched him walk away I walked over to Jake and saw bonnie twirling her hair around her finger, her boobs practically popping out of her shirt and she may as well not have had to wear a skirt. Yep no doubt about it bonnie was a bimbo. Jake looked at me I smiled a little then turned and walked into the school I heard someone running up to me I turned around just in time to see the girl from yesterday running up to me with a smile on her face I looked around to see if it was me she was really running up to. I moved back out of her way but she stopped in front of me.

"Hey I'm Alicia" she said holding out her hand as if we were at an interview.

"Ah hey I'm Anna" I said looking between her face and her hand.

"What a beautiful name it suits you." she said smiling at me all joyful it was like someone had feed her nothing but sugar I groaned internally she was just like Alice.

"Um thank you? Is there something you wanted?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out with me this afternoon?" she asked folding her hands over each other in front of her. I raised my eyebrows at her she wore a purple dress with a black belt hanging loosely around her waist and a dark brown shoulder bag hanging from her shoulder. Her bright eyes which were also golden stood out under the eyeliner and the little bit of mascara she wore. Good I swear everyone had golden eyes these days, she cocked her head to the side like a puppy trying to figure out what you're telling them to do, but with Alicia it felt like she was reading my mind

"I um I don't know you don't even know me" I said looking around I saw Jake walking down the corridor with bonnie chasing him. "I don't want to be rude but I have to go" I walked past her and straight to Jake I grabbed his arm.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked making him look at me.

"Fucking bonnie I can't believe I took her word on what happened last week!" he growled throwing his arms up and letting them fall back to his sides.

"Why what did she saw?" I asked frowning trying to search his eyes for an answer.

"she tried to say that you owe her for an iPod you broke I told her she owed you then she started it throw herself at me" he said looking around bonnie ran up next to us when she saw me she put her hands on her hips and snarled at me.

"You really need help with your wardrobe Anna does mummy not help you? Oh that's right mummy isn't around anymore neither is daddy" she said glaring at my black singlet and short denim skirt. I balled my hands into fists.

"Seriously bonnie drop dead" I said glaring right back at her

"I would but your mother and father beat me to it" she laughed I launched myself at her knocking her against the wall she screamed and tried to push me away I stumbled back a little.

"stupid bitch why weren't you in the car too would have been so much easier on the world one less freak to deal with." she said trying to fix her hair I ran at her I turned slightly ramming my shoulder straight into her chest she fell back gasping for air I grabbed her hair and pulled it she screamed and tried to scratch at my hand I swung her around by her hair so she flew across the hall into the other wall I walked over to her and stood over her.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents again!" I yelled at her

"don't worry I won't because they're not around anymore" she said coughing and wheezing I threw back my fist and went to clock her one in the jaw when arms encircled my waist and I was pulled away from her. When I was put down I only got a step away when I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder I started to kick and hit them in the back.

"Put me down!" I yelled

"Not till you calm down Anna" came a voice I knew I stopped kicking and hitting him. Gah why was he here every time I was ready to knock maybe a little bit of sense into Bonnie's thick skull.

"How do you know my name and what the hell gives you the right to hold me against my will!" I asked folding my arms against his back.

"My brother's girlfriend told me and I'm Edward. And unless you wanted to completely knock her out and get in trouble I can put you down." he said I could tell he had a grin on his face.

"I don't care if I get in trouble someone needs to knock some sense into her" I said digging my elbow into his back but it didn't seem to affect him at all. I heard him chuckle as he kept walking and carried me through some doors. I noticed we were in the car park around the school.

"I'll let you down if you promise not to run back and finish what you started" he said pulling me back up over his shoulder so we were face to face I raised an eye brow at him.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked watching him lick his lips

"Are you always so snarky?" he countered my question.

"Only when a guy a barely know throws me over his shoulder while I'm wearing a skirt" I said putting my hands on his shoulders looking down at him, his arms were wrapped around my thighs. He smirked I felt his hand move up my skirt. He was now holding me with one arm and his hand was pretty much on my ass.

"Promise you won't go back in there and I'll let you go" he said his hand creeping up slower I bit my lip getting lost in his golden eyes.

"put me down or I'll kick you again" I said finally finding my voice he chuckled again and put me down my hands were still on his shoulders as my feet touched the ground he pulled my skirt down to where it was supposed to sit. I took my hands off his shoulders and stepped back from him. Something about him had me weak.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked pulling my eyes away from his and looking around and over my shoulder to see I was standing in front of his car.

"Do you want to go for a ride? I can drop you off home if you want this arvo?" he asked folding his arms over his broad chest.

"School hasn't even started yet what are we going to do all day?" I asked leaning back and sitting on the hood of his car and putting my foot on the front bumper I watched his eyes slowly roam my body.

"Well maybe we could go see a movie or hang out at the beach?" he said looking at my face through his eye lashes and stepped closer to me so my knee as barely touching his jeans.

"A movie sounds good but I have one condition about the movie. If it's a drama romantic or anything other than horror or thriller you're on your own" I said smiling at him moving off the hood of the car and standing about an inch away from him.

"As you wish ha-ha" he laughed and walked around to the driver's side of the car I watched him, he opened the door and looked at me.

"You coming?" he asked leaning on the door slightly.

"Yeah" I said blushing and putting my hair behind my ear as I walked around to the passenger's side of the car and got in.

After the movie we went for a drive only stopping to get food then headed to the beach we pulled up and Edward got out and took the food with him.

"Come on get out you been sitting down all day let's eat" he smiled at me and sat on the hood of the car. I got out and followed his lead and sat next to him on the car I leaned back so my back was against the windscreen.

"So what happened back there at school?" he asked laying back next to me and handing me my food.

"Nothing Bonnie's just a bitch." I said looking out at the water and the little kids playing in the sand with their parents.

"If it were nothing I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have kicked her ass for It." he said looking at me and taking a massive bite of his kebab.

"She needed a good ass kicking. She thinks just because my parents are dead it gives her a right to be a bitch about it" I said picking at the lettuce at the top of my kebab.

"How did it happen?" he asked taking another bite.

"Car crash" I said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry" he said then looked out at the ocean.

I closed my eyes after I finished eating and just laid back listening to the waves of the ocean crashing on the sand. I smiled softly as the sea breeze caressed my face softly.

"What's got you smiling?" came Edwards's voice next to my ear. My eyes flew open and I jumped falling off the car landing on my back.

"Fuck!" I yelled sitting up and rubbing my lower back.

"You okay I didn't mean to scare you" I looked up and saw Edward standing in front of me I crawled backwards.

"Just stay away from me" I said standing up slowly his back was to the sun making his face dark and his eyes a darker shade of brown, all of a sudden he looked so much like James.

"Anna what's wrong?" Edward asked taking a step towards me, I stepped back.

"N…nothing just I have to go." I said turning around and running out of the car park back towards town.

I slowed to a walk when I realized I was back in town I wrapped my arms around myself and looked around to make sure no one was following me. I walked straight past everything in town till I was on the other side walking home. I looked up and realized I wasn't at jake's I was at my old house. It was empty no curtains hung in the windows, there was no sound at all from the house. I walked up the path slowly till I reached the front door I turned the knob but it didn't open.

Of course it won't open it's locked. I thought rolling my eyes at myself. I looked around then remembered mum always kept a spare around the back in between the wall and the door frame. I ran down the stairs and ran around the back. I grabbed the key and opened the back door.

Walking in the kitchen I smiled a little as I remembered mum would be cooking and dad would be hugging her and annoying her but they still laughed and had fun. They were happy I was happy. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and looked around every memory I had revolted around this house I walked further into my room.

A door slammed shut I jumped and spun around looking out my door. Everything was still for so long I sighed again and started looking around my room I sat in the corner of my room where my bed used to be. The last few months of living here I spent most of my time curled up in the corner avoiding contact with anyone after James had come over. I hugged my knees to my chest remembering how scared I was and how much he had hurt me physically and mentally. I shook my head to shake the memories away I looked up out my window and saw it was getting dark rapidly.

I got up and ran down stairs I stopped on the last step as I saw a shadow cross the door way leading into the kitchen from the stairs and the living room. I heard footsteps coming towards me I turned and ran back up to my room I shut the door and locked it. I walked backwards away from it and jumped a little as my back hit the wall I slid down and curled up putting my head on my knees and hugging them to my chest. There was a small knock on the door I started to shake.

"Anna?" came a voice from the other side of the door. "Anna I know you're here its Jake please come out" I looked up at the door and got up slowly.

"If you're really Jake tell me something only he would know." I said taking a step towards the door.

"If you don't come home Jeremy is going to hate me even more after this morning when he found you in my bed." Came the voice again. I ran over to the door and unlocked it opening it quickly I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and started to cry.

"Hey, hey come on its okay I got you" Jake said his arms wrapped tightly around me. "How did you get here? I didn't see you at school after what happened with bonnie" he said rocking me gently while rubbing my back.

"Edward" I whispered softly into Jake's chest.


	6. Kissing

A/N I do not own twilight.

It might take a bit to get the chapters up but I'll get there :)

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Jake asked softly. We were sitting on the floor of my room I had my head resting on Jake's chest his arm was over me. I had stopped crying and was slowly falling asleep.<p>

"Mm" I mumbled curling up more into Jake's warm body gripping his shirt in my hand so he wouldn't move.

"Come on let's get your tired ass home and to bed after all that crying" he said softly rubbing my back I pushed the heel of my hand into his stomach as hard as I could.

"Ah that hurt" Jake said sarcastically as he stood up my head falling off his chest I looked up at him not wanting to move. Jake crouched down his arm slid under my knees and his other arm around my back as he picked me up off the floor my arms wrapped around his neck I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his jaw as he walked down the stairs and out to the car. He opened the door and put me into my seat gently without hitting my head on the car door.

"Did you lock the back door?" I asked curling up on the seat and looking up at him my eyes so close to just closing and the impending sleep taking over.

"I'll be back in a second" he said closing the door and walking towards the back of the house. I yawned and rubbed my swollen red eyes.

"Gah I hate crying so much" I mumbled to myself as I pulled down the visor to look into the mirror on the back of it I wiped at the trails down my face that my tears had left.

"Hey um are you okay?" I screamed and leaned against my door I looked over to see Edward sitting in the driver's seat as if he had been there the whole time waiting for Jake and I to come back so he could drive us home.

"What is your problem!" I yelled at him fumbling to grab the door handle and looking at him to make sure he didn't make any sudden movements towards me.

"Sorry you took off and I just wanted to see if you were okay and-"

"Leave me alone Edward" I said cutting him off and opening the car door I jumped out and ran towards the back of the house I screamed as I ran into something and fell back on the ground I looked up and saw it was Jake.

"Anna? What's wrong are you okay?" Jake asked holding out his hand for me to take I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up I grabbed his arm and moved so I was hidden behind him.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"Edward was he just" I stuttered looking over at the car holding onto Jake's arm tighter.

"Calm down just take a deep breath" he said turning around to look at me.

"Edward was in the car well he just I don't know how he got in the car but he was there." I said holding on to his arm tighter.

"What?" Jake said pulling out of my hold and marched over to the car leaving me standing in the middle of the yard in complete darkness alone. I wrapped my arms around myself and scanned the dark I licked my dry lips and watched Jake as he reached the car.

"Anna stop running from me I don't want to hurt you I could never hurt you" came Edward's voice from behind me I jumped and spun around.

"W... what do you want" my voice came out all squeaky I backed away from him as he took a step closer.

"I just... I don't know it's hard to explain just let me apologize please" he said stepping towards me again I stepped back

"Just please stay away from me Edward" I said turning around and running towards Jake but an arm wrapped my waist and hand covered my mouth I was pulled backward against his hard chest my head hitting his jaw making me see black spots.

"I'm sorry but you won't listen to me." came Edward's voice from next to my right ear he held me tight against his body. I shivered against him he was so cold his hand was cold against my lips I bit down on his hand but he didn't even flinch his was like he didn't feel me bite him. Edward took his hand off my mouth and pushed my hair behind my ear and away from my neck I felt his lips against my skin. I whimpered as hand moved down my arm to my hand his hand wrapped around mine.

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered closing my eyes as his lips moved from the base of my throat up to my ear.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you" he whispered softly into my ear before kissing my neck again

"He's not here you sure it wasn't just your imagination!" I heard Jake call out to me. I started to shiver at the impending cold of the night and Edward holding me so close to him his skin against mine.

"Please don't be scared" Edward whispered kissing my neck and squeezing my hand gently before he disappeared. I stumbled forward a little before getting my grip on the wet grass and running as fast as I could to Jake only slipping a couple of times.

"I want to go" I said jumping into the passenger side and closing the door to the car before jake said anything I curled up on the seat as I watched jake walk around to his side of the car and jumped in. he didn't ask me anything on the way home. I just sat looking out the window watching everything fly by I could still feel Edwards hand in mine and his lips against my skin. I shivered and closed my eyes to block it out.

As soon as we pulled up in the drive way I jumped out and ran for inside past Jeremy and Alice who were playing in the lounge room. Jasper was coming down the stairs as I was running up I didn't see him and ran straight into him I gasped as I started to fall back I reached out to grab something but I couldn't grab anything it felt like slow motion I closed my eyes as my head hit something hard and then everything went dark and cold.

"Hello? Are you awake? Testing one two three?" came a voice I'd never heard before I groaned and reached up to my head. "Open your eyes?" came the voice again did he just test me like a micro phone? Man this guy had some balls. My head felt as if I had been smacked with a bowling ball.

"No it hurts" I snarled turning away from the light. He laughed a booming laugh I threw my hand out to smack him away but my hand met with nothing but air. Somehow he found it amusing and started to laugh again I grabbed a cushion and his laughing stopped I smirked in triumph I had hit the mark.

"She's so much like Bella" he said his voice softer indicating he had turned away from me and hopefully given up on trying to make me open my eyes.

"She is, she has her father's green eyes but it just makes her more unique." came Alice's small voice from above me.

"I'm just here and your voices are extremely loud" I said curling up and groaning as my voice even sounded extremely loud.

"Emmett, why don't you go into the kitchen and see if Jasper needs help." Alice said moving closer to me I felt the lounge move then Alice's hand on my arm.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Alice asked me with worry laced in her words.

"Yea just my head really hurts, who's Emmett?" I asked peeking out of one eye through my lashes.

"Emmett is Jaspers brother. I've known him for a long time as well as his other brothers." she said rubbing my arm, my eyes opened I sat up quickly but regretted it instantly as my head started to pound and everything started to spin I put my hands to my head.

"A... are they all here?" I asked looking up and around for them.

"No just Emmett he was here visiting Jasper and myself. Lucky he was here he caught you before you fell all the way down the stairs." she said crossing her legs and looking towards the kitchen.

"What? God my head hurts" I said gently rubbing my temples to ease the ache

"You ran into Jasper as he was coming down the stairs he couldn't catch you in time but Emmett was there" she said looking back at me and smiling softly.

"Emmett goes to my school" I said sounding extremely dumb.

"Yes he does. So does heath Alicia and Edward. Are you hungry?" she asked getting up and walking half way to the kitchen.

"How does he know my mum?" I asked standing up and talking a step towards her.

"She used to um baby sit them I have to get Jeremy to bed you should get something to drink and eat then head to bed its late." she said walking straight into the kitchen I watched her curiously and followed her quietly I stopped just at the kitchen door.

"How is she?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Asking a lot of questions" Alice said

"Where's Edward Emmett?" Jasper asked I peeked around the corner and saw Jasper holding Alice while Emmett sat on a chair at the bench as Jasper leaned against the sink holding Alice. She raised her finger to her lips and pointed to where I was standing. I frowned how did she know I was here? I walked over quiet enough.

"I don't know he said he had something to do, he wasn't at school today either" he said looking up at Jasper worry all over his face.

"What about heath?" Alice asked

"He's with Alicia, the two are inseparable like you two" Emmett said " I don't know sometimes I feel like Edwards lost it you guys remember what he was like before we moved back here." moved back? What the hell is he on about?

"Yea he seemed happy til he found out Bella was getting married" Jasper said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I mean you'd think he'd be happy that she was happy and had a beautiful baby girl" Emmett said sighing and resting his head in his hands. I heard Alice clear her throat I tried to look further into the kitchen without being seen when I kicked my toe on the wall I gasped as Emmett's head snapped towards where I was standing I turned and ran out of the living room and up the stairs to my bedroom I shut the door and jumped on my bed groaning as my head started to hurt I curled up and held my head in my hands.

"Knock, knock" I heard Emmett's muffled voice.

"Go away" I said pulling my blankets up over me. The door opened and footsteps moved towards my bed but stopped at the end.

"Anna, why were you ears dropping?" Emmett asked softly I pulled the blankets down a little to see him

"I... I didn't mean to everyone's being weird and avoiding my questions" I said sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Can I sit down?" Emmett asked looking at me

"I guess so" I said looking down at the blanket and playing with the hem of it Emmett walked around and sat in front of me and took my hands in his I looked up at him confused he looked at me smiling.

"Your mum and Alice were close what happened to your parents was a tragedy but you're here your alive and with us. Don't feel like you're alone if you ever need to talk I'm here for you" he said lifting my chin up to look at him, he smiled a little at me.

"How did you know my parents?" I asked quietly.

"They were really good friends with my parents. Your mum was like a sister to me Edward and heath." Emmett said looking down at my hands. I looked down at his hand that held mine his thumb started to stroke my hand I looked and saw him looking at me.

"Emmett?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked softly his thumb stopped stroking my hand.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked Emmett pulled his hand away from mine and frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." he said looking down at his hands he now had in his lap.

"I didn't mean to be rude but um I was at my old house before and Edward was there too. He was well is cold just like you. Even Alice I thought it was something to do with the weather getting colder but I'm not sur-" Emmett cut me off by putting a finger against my lips.

"What do you mean Edward was at your old house?" he asked looking like he wanted to say more but he was carefully thinking things through before he said anything to me.

"He followed me I guess, but I couldn't see any one following me. Why?" I asked around his finger.

"Just wondering." he said smiling at me, I half smiled back at him I turned my head away and yawned.

"Um I'm really tired" I said getting up off my bed and walking into my bathroom and got undressed I walked out just wearing a t-shirt and panties I pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had put it in earlier when I looked up and saw Emmett still sitting on my bed. I gasped and hid in the shadows of my room hoping he hadn't seen me.

"Um? Emmett?" I said trying to make my shirt longer.

"Yeah Anna?" he asked standing up looking straight at me a blush crept up on my face again.

"Can you leave my room now? So I can sleep my head still hurts" I said moving further into the dark.

"oh yeah sorry just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said smiling at me as he walked to the door and turned back to me I looked in his eyes and saw a flash of something but it was gone as suddenly as it had come. He walked out closing the door, I sighed and let go of my shirt I walked over to my bed and curled up under the blankets.

I stayed home for the rest of the week because of my head and the fact I didn't want to go to school and run into Edward or bonnie. Jake had brought home all my homework, the first afternoon he had brought my homework home I just looked at him. He laughed and said that he'd be doing it til I went back to school. Emmett came over every day to hang out with Jasper I watched as they laughed together. Emmett caught me watching a couple of times he didn't say anything but just smiled though half the time I caught him watching me while I played with Jeremy.

Emmett and I had been trapped in looking after Jeremy Jasper and Alice had taken jake I tried to ask why but Alice just said they'd be back and left. We were sitting on the lounge with Jeremy between us we had watched so many Disney movies that they had started to merge into one giant endless story line. Jeremy held my hand but was leaning against Emmett, I looked down at him his eyes closed but a couple of seconds later he would jump and his eyes would open I smiled at him it was nearing the end of Kung Fu Panda I decided to get up I gently moved so Jeremy's hand slipped out of mind I got over the other side of Emmett he looked at me and raised an eye brow.

"Just shut up and stay still trust me" I whispered moving so I was straddling one of Emmett's legs I leaned over and gently pick Jeremy up. He was so cute with his little white jump suit on I pulled him close I froze as he moved but cuddled into me his blond curls falling over his closed eyes. I looked up as I heard Emmett clear his throat I blushed then as quickly as I could with a sleeping Jeremy in my arms I got up and took him to bed. He was so proud of his 'big boy' bed the first night he had it he ended up passing out on the floor playing with his cars. I walked into his dark room and flicked the night-light on with my toe at the power point before I turned and put Jeremy in bed. I put his pillows around him so he would feel like he was down stairs sleeping between Emmett and I. He yawned and rolled over snuggling into his teddy. I pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and kissed his forehead before I walked back out.

I turned and looked at his sleeping form when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked it. Jasper had gotten me a new number after the texts from James had started to come at any time of the day. I sighed as I saw Jake's name come up on screen.

Hey guna be late if u want u can sleep in my bed ik ur still havin nightmares see ya soon.

Great just what I wanted for them to be late Emmett had to go soon and I was going to be home with Jeremy alone. I bit my bottom lip and pressed reply.

Stalker. OK jer is in bed. I'll just stay up til you guys get home. I sent the text and locked my phone again and putting it back in my pocket. I looked back to Jeremy and I felt my stomach drop, I didn't want to be alone here.

"You okay?" I jumped and looked away from the sleeping child into golden eyes full of worry.

"Um yeah everyone's going to be home late. You don't have to stay if you don't want to" I whispered pulling Jeremy's door closed a little before I started walking back down stairs. I couldn't hear him but I knew Emmett was just behind me.

"I can stay if you want" he said following me into the kitchen. I stopped at the fridge and turned to look at Emmett who was sitting himself down at the bench.

"You don't have to I mean if you got better things to do-"

"I don't so I'm staying done deal lets go watch a movie my pick" he said getting up and walking back into the lounge room I couldn't help but smile I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and followed him. I looked over to the TV and saw Emmett crouched down concentrating on the massive range of DVD's we had.

"I grabbed your doona from your bed, you know if you get cold or something" he said waving a hand back towards the lounge, hmm so he did. I wonder how he did it since I was only in the kitchen for about thirty seconds longer then what he had been. But hey I wasn't complaining it was starting to get colder and sitting on the lounge with Emmett it was going to get cold. I walked over and put my bottle on the coffee table before I sat down and pulled my blanket up over myself.

"thanks I think" I said watching him as he stood up with a movie in hand I bit down on my lip his jeans hung loose around his hips and his shirt looked like it was Edwards it was too tight against his broad shoulders,

"Are you sure that's not Edward's shirt?" I asked quickly pulling my blanket up to cover my mouth. Emmett turned around and chuckled.

"Yes it's my shirt though I made the mistake of letting Alicia wash it. She shrunk everyone's clothes but this is my favourite shirt and couldn't bare to part with it." he said with a playful smile on his lips.

"Sorry I didn't mean to just blurt it out I guess it was just word vomit" I said letting the blanket fall away from my mouth.

"Ah okay Catie sounds grool" he laughed as he put on the DVD.

"Ha! You're funny. What movie you going putting in anyway?" I asked changing the subject. That guy obviously has seen Mean Girls. Was no chance I was going to win this one.

"Well Jasper has sucky taste in movies always has. Alice is a girl so no point in looking at her DVD's" he said going through the different categories of dvd's we had. " so here I hold in my hand is the now empty case of Paranormal Activity" I rolled my eye's Jake and I had both fought over who was going to buy it so in the end we ended up splitting the money and bought Paranormal Activity 1&2.

"It's not even scary" I said sliding my elbow out from under me and laying stretched out on the lounge.

"Ah but you probably watched it in broad day light with people around huh" he said putting the case next to the DVD player and walked over to stand in front of me. I rolled my eyes which he obviously took it as he was right and laughed.

"Shut up you'll wake Jeremy!" I hissed sitting up to let him sit down next to me.

"okay, okay how's this if you get scared watching it tonight I get bragging rights that you got scared but if you don't get scared you can tell people I cried like a baby watching the notebook" he said focusing on the play menu on the TV I looked at him and my eye brow rose.

"You cried watching the note book?" I asked now sitting so I was facing him. He glanced over at me then back at the TV, "oh. My. God you did naw poor emmy bear cried watching a chick flick"

"Hey there have been plenty of guys who have cried watching it." he tried to defend himself "I bet you cried" I laughed

"No Emmett I didn't cry because I have taste in movies" I said turning back to the TV screen as he pressed play.

"I know you cried when you watched titanic" he leaned over and whispered in my ear, my eyes widened I turned my head and glared at him.

"You tell anyone and I'll tell everyone you cried watching beauty and the beast with Alice!" I hissed but that only seemed to fuel the fire he had a giant grin on his face.

"Okay princess now just watch the movie" he said looking away from me. He had a hidden agenda that much I could tell. I had been watching Emmett for the first five minutes of the movie til he cracked his head fell back against the lounge and rolled it to look at me.

"What?" he asked again with the grin I was seriously going to have to wipe it off his face permanently.

"Nothing." I smiled back and looked at the TV.

Half way through the movie I was curled up next to Emmett his arm was resting behind me on the top of the lounge. The door slammed on the movie I jumped and hid my face into Emmett's chest he chuckled.

"It's not funny" I said my voice coming out muffled by my blanket.

"Come on it's not even scary" he teased pulling my blanket away from my face but I buried my head further into his chest.

"It's over" Emmett whispered in my ear my eyes flung open. Shit I'd fallen asleep and I was shivering even though I had my doona over me. I pulled away from Emmett's chest.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning and pushing my hair back out of my face.

"It's about 10 I think" Emmett said I turned my head too look at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked pulling my doona up further.

"mmhmm" he said running his fingers through my hair gently. His hand moved down and rested on my cheek his eyes finally met mine, he smiled a little I smiled back closing my eyes I leaned into his cold hand it felt good against my flushed skin I felt Emmett's other hand against my other cheek then before I could work out what was going on his lips were against mine. I moaned softly as his tongue ran slowly along my bottom lip I felt his hands move to my hips and lift me up til I was straddling his lap. My hands snaked around til they were on the back of his neck, Emmett took it upon himself to deepen the kiss pulling me closer his hands moved under my shirt and slowly up and down my back.

His hands stopping at the clasps of my bra without breaking the kiss he undid it and slid one hand around under my bra I gasped as his hand cupped my right boob I broke the kiss as his hand started to massage my boob. He kissed my neck as I caught my breath I started to grind my hips down against his I could feel him getting harder he groaned and grabbed one of my hands and slide it between us to the top of his pants. I moaned as he gently pinched my hardened nipple his other hand leaving mine he brought it up under my shirt and cupped my other boob and started to play with my other nipple as I gasped and moaned under his touch.

My hand undid his top button of his jeans I moved myself up so I was on my knees as I undid the zipper I felt his cock stand at attention I lowered myself so I was sitting in his lap but his hard cock was up against my stomach. I pulled back and looked at him, Emmett's eyes were closed I pulled his hands out from under my shirt knowing full well if he kept up what he was doing I was going to cum and that was from him just teasing my nipples. I wrapped my hand around his cock I bit my lip as he groaned his hands moving to my waist. His cock was big and thick I moved my hand up his shaft slowly til I got to the top I slipped my thumb over his tip stopping when I got another groan from him I used my thumb to coat the tip of his cock with the pre cum that had started to pool at the slit of his cock making him pull my hips against him.

"If you weren't wearing jeans right now I would be deep inside your tight wet pussy Anna" he growled I bit my lip harder and looked up at him, his eyes were open and he was looking right at me. He crushed his lips against mine not waiting for permission he forced his tongue in my mouth I moaned and slid my hand back down his cock holding him tighter I could feel him pulsing in my hand I moved my hand up he growled and his hips bucked up against me his cock hitting my stomach.

"Annabelle Renee Swan go to your room now!" I jumped away from Emmett the back of my legs hitting the coffee table as Alice came storming in the house I grabbed my blanket and ran from my room. Emmett had already zipped his pants back up and was standing up to meet Alice as she stood at the stairs with her hands on her hips and her face set in rage. I put my head down and ran up the stairs as Jasper and Jake came inside Jasper's face was set in rage like Alice's.

I closed my door and slid down it. Knowing Jake would be in my room asking for what just happened and why his parents were upset. I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"And don't even think about talking to Anna she's grounded!" came Jasper's angry voice from down the stairs. I sighed as I heard Jake's door close. I heard Alice yelling at Emmett, I opened my door and crept towards the stairs.

"What were you thinking? Let me guess you weren't" came Alice's voice.

"It's not like that ali, I don't know what happened!" Emmett said.

"I felt it from outside Emmett she's 17 Emmett" Jasper said sounding calm. I started to feel nervous Emmett was getting in trouble because of me.

"You're supposed to be responsible. She isn't Bella, she's more fragile emmett I don't want her to get hurt because of us" Alice said softer I frowned what the hell? Okay this was the weirdest conversation I had ever heard.

"I know she isn't Bella. But I honestly couldn't help it she had fallen asleep on me what was I supposed to do wake her up?" Emmett snapped back I felt a flood of calm over take me I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I felt it the other night Alice. She's different then Bella Edward couldn't hear her maybe Anna has something different." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes and walked away they were seriously getting weirder. I walked back into my room closing the door I stripped my jeans off and my bra, crawling into bed I grabbed my sheet and pulled it over me clumsily before I crashed.

I was sitting at the table colouring in with Jeremy when I hear the doorbell ring I looked up just as Jasper was about to walk out the back carrying a tray full of stuff for the barbeque

"Can you get that please Anna" Jasper asked as he disappeared out the back. We were having a barbeque and a little family get together for Alice and Jasper for their anniversary.

"Back in a sec little man" I said to Jeremy as I got up he looked up at me and nodded and turned back to his colouring in and swinging his legs under the table. I got up and walked to the front door, when I opened it I closed it again and leaned against it.

"Shit" I said softly bitting my bottom lip. Edward was outside, I should have guessed that he'd be over I just hope he hadn't heard about Emmett and I. I mentally slapped myself since when did I care what Edward thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"That wasn't very nice Anna" he said with that grin on his face I frowned and looked down away from him

"I um Jasper's out the back" I said stepping back to let him in, he chuckled and walked in. I looked up and saw heath and Alicia walking up I smiled at Alicia, she smiled back before walking straight through the house and out the back to where Jasper Edward and Alice were. Jeremy walked up to me and grabbed my hand I looked down at him.

"What's up?" I asked he looked up frowning at me.

"I want to go for a swim" he said pulling me away from the door.

"okay Jeremy run up stairs and put your swimmers on" I said smiling at him he took off up the stairs at a sort of crawling run I laughed and started to close the door. But it hit something I looked back and saw Emmett looking at me with a giant grin on his face.

"Never been shut out before" he said laughing I blushed and opened the door again for him.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" I said looking down at the ground.

"You okay? You seem a bit fairy like" he said grinning I looked up and smiled back he walked in and closed the door before he pulled me into a one armed hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'm okay Jeremy wants to go for a swim and he wants me to go with him" I said pulling away and walking up the stairs I felt Emmett grab my hand as I reached the top of the stairs, I turned around to look at him. He was smiling as he walked up the last couple of steps til he stood in front of me. I looked into his golden eyes and put my hands on his chest to keep him at least at arm's length after what had happened last night. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't wait to see you in a bikini" he whispered softly making me blush I looked down away from his face. He moved one hand up to lift my chin I looked into his eyes again.

"Don't I don't want to get into any more trouble." I whispered as he slowly walked us back, my back hit the wall and his body was pressed against mine.

"Don't worry I promise you won't get into any more trouble." he whispered as he leaned forward his lips met mine he pressed his body harder against mine. He groaned softly I started to feel like I had butterflies in my stomach. He moved his hand up into my hair as his tongue ran along my bottom lip I shivered a little and tried to keep from moaning, I parted my lips to welcome him. He took advantage of the opening and deepened the kiss I moaned softly and leaned against him more so I wouldn't fall. My legs started to feel like jelly I ran my fingers up into his short dark hair. He lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and him harder against me I felt the bulge in his pants, I broke the kiss coming up for air but he kept kissing me covering my neck in kisses as he gently rocked against me.

"I want you so much Anna" Emmett whispered in my ear, he pulled his head back to look at me. He crushed his lips back on mine pushing me harder against the wall his hand sliding up my thigh and under my skirt I moaned into his mouth. As I felt his thumb slowly move up and down my panties.

"Your wet Miss Anna" he growled as he kissed my neck making me moan and push myself against him.

"Get a room" I let my legs fall from around Emmett's waist as they hit the ground I pushed Emmett away and looked down the hall and saw Jake standing at there holding Jeremy's hand. Jeremy looked like he could have murdered Emmett by the way he was looking at him and Jake stood with a small smile on his face. Someone cleared their throat from the bottom of the stairs. I looked down the stairs and saw Heath, I blushed and ran to my room. I slammed my door and ran over to my bed I jumped on my bed and burying my head into my pillow and hiding under my blanket. The second time I was caught making out with Emmett. Now Heath and Jake had seen firsthand I was not going to be able to live this one down.

After about half an hour I flipped over onto my back I could smell the food jasper was cooking on the barbeque. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my window I saw Jasper holding Alice in one arm as he was talking and fixing the food on the barbeque so it wouldn't burn. There were two other people there talking to Alice and jasper. The man was blonde and the woman had long brown hair that she wore down her back, he had his arm around her shoulders. I sighed at them they seemed to fit together so well just like mum and dad had been. I looked over towards the pool where I heard laughter and splashing. I frowned when I saw Jeremy sitting on the edge of the pool as Jake, Edward, heath, Emmett and Alicia were playing. They were family but none of the looked the same well except for their eyes and how pale their skin was, that was really all that they had in common. I turned away from the window and walked over to my draws and pulled out my blue stripped bikini's I walked back over to my window and saw Jeremy was still sitting by himself I looked over and saw Edward looking up and me I frowned at him and slammed my window shut.

I walked down stairs Alice was in the kitchen she smiled at me.

"Are you okay? There was a lot of slamming of doors and windows" she said looking in the fridge for something.

"er yeah everything's okay" I said and kept walking out to the pool I stopped as the couple and jasper started to listen I sighed I missed my parents so much seeing these two together made me wish that my parents were still around. I saw jasper look over at me I smiled at him and he gave me a sad smile like he knew what I was thinking about I put my head down and kept walking to Jeremy. I sat down beside Jeremy and nudged him, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Aw bub what's wrong?" I asked pulling him onto my lap.

"They won't let me play and you ran away from me I hate him!" he said pointing towards Emmett as if magic would fly out and makes Emmett's head explode.

"I didn't run away from you I just needed to sneeze really bad and if I stayed down stairs I would have exploded. Don't point you might make him disappear" I said hugging him he giggled a little and let his hand fall I looked up and saw Emmett looking at me confused I rolled my eyes and looked down to Jeremy.

"But they still won't play with me they said I'm too small" he said kicking at the water.

"their just poop dragons come on we don't need them." I said standing up and putting Jeremy on my hip. "You ready to jump in?"

"Yeah" he said his blue eyes lighting up and a big smile on his face.

"Okay ready 1... 2...3" I counted down before jumping in the middle of the deep end with Jeremy. As we came up to the surface Jeremy wrapped his little arms around my neck and laughed like I was tickling him I started to laugh with him then spun him around making water go everywhere I had helped him swim to the edge of the pool he climbed up and stood on the edge.

"I want to jump in bys my self's." he said his eyes lit with excitement.

"Okay where do you want me to stand?" I asked moving really close to him he stomped his foot.

"No Annie move back" he said a smile on his little pink lips I took a step back but he used his hands to tell me to move back I raised my eye brow as I was getting to the middle of the pool.

"Just a bit further" he said then he started to giggle like he always did when he was up to something. I frowned at him wondering what he was up to, I froze when my back hit someone I felt hands on my waist.

"Whoa careful there belle" I spun around and saw Edward standing behind me.

"sorry Jeremy wanted to jump in and swim to me since none of you wanted to play with him" I said stepping back only to find my foot slip out from under me in the pool I fell under the water I opened my eyes and saw Edward follow me under he flashed me a grin before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed up off the bottom of the pool with his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we broke through the surface I gasped for air my chest pressing against his as we caught our breaths back.

"You okay?" he asked I pulled back from him realizing I was pretty much hugging him.

"Sorry" I said letting him go and turning back to Jeremy who had the biggest grin on his face. I tried to move but I remembered Edward's hands on my waist. He pulled me back against him his chest rising and falling against my back.

"I'm not" he whispered in my ear I turned my head to look at him just as he turned his head our lips met I pulled back a little.

"sorry I didn't mean to I jus-" Edward cut me off by pressing his lips against mine his hand moved to my stomach to hold me against him I felt his tongue move along my bottom lip I didn't wait for him to finish asking for permission my hand snaked up and into his bronze hair I felt his chest vibrate with a groan.

"Edward!" he pulled away from me and looked towards Emmett I felt his hands leave my body I blinked and Edward was standing in front of me with a ball in his hands.

"Nice one!" he yelled at Emmett. I blushed looking around and seeing every one looking towards Edward and I. I looked over and saw Jeremy laughing his little heart out I moved away from Edward towards him. I splashed him making him stop laughing and frown at me.

"What?" he asked innocently

"oh you know exactly what mister" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the water he squealed as he fell into the water I pulled him up still with a grin on his face.

"I like Edward better then Emmett." he said wrapping his arms around my neck. "he-he he kissed you" he giggled in my ear.

"You planned it didn't you?" I asked hugging him back I felt him nod and I fell back into the water still holding on to me.

It had gotten dark and everyone had gone inside to finish off the day with drinks. Jeremy had fallen asleep on the lounge watching Toy Story 3. After I had eaten I went back outside and was slowly swimming up and down the length of the pool while everyone sat in side talking and laughing. The man and woman who had shown up while I was in my room were Carlisle and Esme. I had asked why none of their kids looked alike Alice scolded me for asking but Carlisle had laughed and Esme told me that she had adopted them since she could have kids of her own. I had been quiet after that had had watched how easy everyone had gotten on and how they acted around each other. So elegant and graceful even the guys. They moved around each other ass easy as rapid water moved and curved with the earth.

After a while I got bored and headed out to the pool the moon shone down on to the rippling water as I slowly eased myself into it. I started to swim back and forth from one end to the other and was on my way back to the deep end of the pool when I looked up and saw someone was following me to the deep end of the poll. I grabbed on to the edge and looked up after dipping my head back to get my hair out of my face.

"Hey" Edward said sitting on the edge of the pool dangling his long legs into the water.

"Hey" I said back looking up at the night sky while pulling away from the edge of the pool to tread water.

"I'm sorry about the other night I don't know what came over me" he said looking down at the water and glancing at me.

"Just don't do it again, I don't know you or your brothers too well but I don't like being scared like that." I said pushed away from the edge and started to swim to the other side I heard a splash then his hands on my waist I stopped and stood up looking straight into Edwards eye's.

"You're really starting to piss me off now Edward" I said moving back away from him.

"What can I do to show you I'm sorry. Do I have to kiss you like Emmett did?" he asked frowning at me folding his arms over his bare chest.

"Just leave me alone please" I said turning away from him and got ready to dive under the water again when yet again he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to come off like a jerk just your mum was a special person to all of us and you looking so much like her." he said softly in my right ear. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder as I looked up at the sky.

"I miss her Edward her and dad I just I feel so alone" I said closing my eyes.

"I miss her too, you're not alone I'm here if you ever want to talk just if I start being a jerk again slap me upside the head and tell me to get a grip" he said nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"I am alone, I'm always scared I hate it" I whispered as he gently kissed my neck his arms holding me close to his chest.

"What's happened to make you so scared?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Just something bad happened before my mum and dad died is all" I said opening my eyes again Edwards thumb was stroking my bare stomach.

"I hope in time you'll be able to tell me about it" he said not pushing to know anymore I turned around and looked up at him. Okay Edward seemed to have pms or something.

"Thanks for understanding" I said smiling up at him

"You're welcome" he said resting his forehead against mine I closed my eyes my hands moved up his chest to the back of his neck. "You okay?" I nodded everything felt right I smiled remembering the way mum and dad were how easy it looked for them to be together and how they fit it was like they were made for each other.

"This feels right" I whispered moving my head from his to rest it on his shoulder as I hugged him. His arms tightened around me.

"I know" Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my head and resting his head on my shoulder I shivered a little as he slowly planted open mouth kisses from my shoulder to my neck. I pulled away from Edward as I heard a glass fall and break. I saw Jake standing at the door watching I heard a low growl from Edward.

"I have to go inside now it's getting late and I'm tired." I said moving out of his hold and up to the pool steps. I got to the pool gate when Edward took my hand I jumped a little but when I saw it was Edward I relaxed as he lead me out of the gate and up to the back door. His hand was so cold from the water but I guess I wasn't any warmer.

We stopped outside the glass door I ran straight into Edward as he pulled me back he chuckled a little and put his arm around my shoulders I curled into him as we walked into the house, I saw Jasper look up and raise his eye brows at me I smiled a little then walked straight to the stairs I went to step up but remembered Edward was still with me I stopped and pulled out from under his arm. He was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Nothing" he said mimicking me.

"Bullshit Edward doesn't lie to me" I said getting a little pissed off.

"Just the look on Emmett's face was priceless" he said looking back towards the kitchen,

"I seriously can't believe you" I said turning around and walking a few steps up til Edward grabbed my hand "wait" he said I turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that honestly" he said walking up two steps til we were at eye level.

"I'm not some play thing Edward" I snapped stepping up another step.

"I know you're not a play thing just Emmett looked really pissed" Edward tried to reason but I just slapped him upside the head. He frowned at me til he remembered what he had told me to do.

"Sorry" he simply said

"I'm going for a shower then bed so I guess I'll see you at school Monday. And thank you for saying sorry and not pushing me to talk" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek but he turned his head to say something but our lips came together. I pulled away and looked up at him slightly blushing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" I said looking down Edward took a step towards me and lifted my chin.

"Anna it's okay don't be sorry" he smiled down at me and kissing me on the forehead. "Now go have a shower and warm up before you freeze" he said turning me towards the stairs and pushing me gently up another step I smiled at him and walked up the stairs.

I could feel him watching me the whole way up the stairs. I started to get butterflies in my stomach again like I did when Emmett had kissed me, I got to my room before I turned around I walked back to the top of the stairs and saw Edward walking down them. He turned around smiling at me I went to take a step down but gasped as Edward had me in his arms I stood on my tippy toes looking into his eyes. My arms were around his neck.

"You okay?" he asked I nodded and leaned up and kissed him. He groaned his hand moved up into my wet hair and held me tight against him I didn't wait for him to want to deepen this kiss instead I ran my tongue along his bottom lip he opened and dominated the kiss I pulled away gasping for air.

"That... was" I gasped as Edward resting his head against mine.

"Amazing" he finished as he kissed my forehead. I nodded falling back on my feet.

"I better go have a shower" I said not moving from Edwards arms.

"Yes you should." he said pulling back and kissed me quickly before he completely let me go.

"I'll see you Monday?" I asked making it half way to my room I turned and looked back at him standing at the top of the stairs watching me.

"Of course" he said smiling at me before he walked down the stairs I bit my bottom lip and spun around and walked back to my room. As I walked in I turned the light on but froze as I saw a small body laying in my bed I walked over and pulled back the covers a little bit to see Jeremy curled up with his teddy wearing a green jumpsuit. I swear Alice had a thing for those, but I couldn't blame her he just looked too damn cute in them. I smiled as I turned around turning the light off I walked in to my bathroom to have a hot shower.

After I got out of the shower I found my singlet top and long pyjama pants. I walked back into my room after I got dressed and slowly got in bed so I wouldn't wake Jeremy up. I started to doze off when I heard the door open I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes to see who it was. I felt them start to take Jeremy away my eyes opened up and I sat up holding a sleeping Jeremy close away from the arms that tried to take him from me.

"Calm down it's just me" Jasper said quietly I sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry I just I'm just a little jumpy" I said letting Jasper take Jeremy from my arms.

"It's okay sweetie. Nothing's going to happen to you, the Cullen's are staying the night because of the storm that's brewing" he said rocking Jeremy gently to keep him asleep I looked away wishing my dad would hold me close and rock me to sleep like he did when I was little.

"Oh okay" I said laying back down and curling up under my blankets.

"Jake's right across the hall if you have any nightmares and you're welcome to come wake me up if you want to talk about anything" Jasper said pulling up a thicker blanket I had at the bottom of my bed over me so I'd stop shivering at the loss of the tiny body from my bed. When I heard jasper close my door everything faded away.


	7. Taken Away

"You're both so cold why?" I asked them as they stood in front of me while I was sitting on the lounge. They looked at each other and grinned

"Because Anna we're vampires" Emmett said as he and Edward launched themselves at me.

I screamed and sat up in bed with a cold sweat my blankets were twisted up around my legs and my pillows were on the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and sat back against the head board of my bed trying to remember what my nightmare had been about

"Honey what's wrong?" I jumped and looked beside me and saw someone lying next to me, I looked up and realized I wasn't in my bed.

"I um I had a bad dream" I whispered softly trying to clear my head so I could figure out who was asleep next to me. And where the fuck I was.

"You were saying something about some Edward and Emmett" he said rubbing my legs trying to comfort me. "Are you seeing someone else behind my back?" then it hit me it was James.

"W... where am I?" I asked pulled away from him. He grabbed my ankle so I couldn't get up.

"You're in our bed in our house" he said pulling me back towards him and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"But I, I was at Jake's when I fell asleep" I said looking up at James confused. I tensed as his hand started to move down my stomach to the top of my panties.

"Mm you were but I came and got you. Jake rang me and told me you passed out on the lounge" he said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Stop please" I said trying to move his hand away from me.

"you never let me touch you and now your dreaming of other guys what am I supposed to do just let you have your dreams while I lay here and listen?" he growled grabbing my hand and pinned it between us as he laid on top of me.

"It was a bad dream, please stop I'm scared" I said trying to pull away as his hand slipped between my legs.

"Why you're so wet, your panties are soaked through" he whispered into my ear as his hand slowly moved up and down. I tried to moved away again but he put all his weight on me I gasped at the pressure, he pushed my legs apart grabbing my hands he held them above my head in one of his as his fingers found the top of my panties and ripped them off.

"Stop" I whimpered as his grip on my hands became tighter. He didn't listen he pulled down his boxers and rubbed the length of himself up and down me.

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes." he said before thrusting hard and fast into me.

I screamed as loud as I could till a hand covered my mouth it hurt everything hurt.

"Anna it's just a bad dream" a soft soothing voice said gently. My eyes flew open I had legs pressed together so tight and my hands had balled into fists in my sheets. I felt tears fall from my eyes when I realized it was Edward sitting beside me with his cold hand over my mouth. I pulled away jumping off the bed I moved as far away as possible flattening myself against the wall.

"H... how did you get in?" I whispered wrapping my arms around myself to try and stop from shaking

"I heard you scream so I ran up here your door was open" he said standing up but not moving closer. I heard footsteps I looked up and saw Jake standing at my door.

"What did you do to her?" Jake asked squaring himself up to Edward with a furious look in his eyes

"I didn't do anything I swear she was having a bad dream" he said turning to face Jake.

"Get out and leave her alone" Jake said walking in my room and standing in front of me.

"Jake I swear I didn't do anything to her" he pleaded

"I don't believe you" Jake said turning away from Edward and faced me. "Are you okay Anna?" I nodded I looked past Jake and saw Edward jump over my bed and grabbed Jake I screamed as Jake pushed me out of the way just as Edward pushed Jake against the wall. My head hit my bed side table as I fell to the floor I tried to get up to pull Edward away from Jake but the room started to spin.

"I didn't do anything to her" Edward growled at Jake as he held him by the throat. My eyes moved to the door I saw jasper standing there looking at me, he turned his head and called something out. I looked back to Jake and Edward. Jake had his hands around Edwards's neck.

"stop" I whispered but they didn't hear me I looked back towards the door and saw Esme and Carlisle run in Carlisle grabbed Edward and dragged him out of my room Jake stood against the wall looking like he was trying to control his breathing Esme was on her knees in front of me looking at my head I frowned but that seemed to make my head hurt. I reached up to touch my head and felt something warm and slippery on my fingers I pulled them away and saw blood on my fingers. Sound came back to me it was so loud I could hear Alice screaming and yelling from outside.

"it's okay Annabelle come with me and we'll get you fixed up" I heard Esme say I looked up at her, her face was full of worry she put her arm around me and helped me up she lead me out the door. Jasper backed away from me as if I had the plague, Esme lead me down the stairs and into the kitchen she made me sit down as she went to get Carlisle. Jake walked into the kitchen and sat beside me I could feel the blood slowly moving down the side of my head I closed my eyes as the pain was worse than it had been when I had fallen down the stairs

"You okay? I'm sorry I pushed you I just didn't want you to get hurt, but I guess you did" he said playing with his hands. I didn't say anything I just sat still and looked down. There was a loud crack outside and a flash of lightening I jumped turning around to look outside the glass sliding door.

"It's okay it's just the storm." Jake said putting his hand on my arm I looked at him and frowned at him.

"Jake back to bed now" jasper said walking into the kitchen with Carlisle I turned away from the door and stared down at the bench.

"Yes dad" Jake said getting up and walking out.

"How are you Anna?" Carlisle asked I just shrugged and looked back down at my hands in my lap. Jasper sat next to me as Carlisle grabbed a bowel and some warm water.

"The paper towels are in the cupboard" jasper said as he rubbed my back. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Everything went black and cold I felt a blanket wrap around me and the cold had gone away.

I opened my eyes slowly to see I was in an empty room there were chairs on either side of the bed and the walls were white I tilled my head a little in confusion I was half laying and half sitting I moved my arm but it felt heavy I looked down and saw I had a drip in my arm, I looked around the room I was in and noticed I was in a hospital room I groaned as my head started to spin. The door opened and someone walked in. great just what I needed people.

"Hello Anna, how are you feeling?" I looked over and saw a nurse walking towards me. I shrugged not wanting to talk I turned my head away from her and looked out the window it was the early hours of the morning, the sun struggled to get through the rain clouds it looked like I felt outside. The nurse checked my drip and walked back out of the room. I sighed and sat forward in bed and I put my hand to my head and felt a small bandage wrapped around my head I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms them.

"How are you feeling?" I looked up and saw Esme standing in the door way as if to wait for my permission to come in I smiled as a way to tell her to come in.

"I'm okay I think" I said softly not sure if I spoke loud enough for her to hear me I frowned at my croaky voice.

"What do you mean you think is there something wrong?" she asked practically gliding over to my bed and sitting down next to me taking my hand in hers.

"No nothing's wrong just I have no idea I feel numb" I said looking down at my blanket covered feet.

"If there is anything you want to talk about I'm here for you. Your mother was one of my very good friends" she said rubbing my arm. For some reason I felt like I could tell Esme anything and everything. She was so motherly so was Alice but there was something about Esme that said nice hot chocolate and a warm blanket to put me to sleep.

"I've just I'm so lost and confused and scared" I said looking up into her eye

"What has you scared sweetie?" she asked softly I looked down at my hands and fought with myself whether to tell her or not. Mother and father hadn't even known what James had done to me til it was too late to do anything. In the end the side of me that fought not to tell lost.

"I'm scared that James is going to come back and hurt me like he did before" I whispered closing my eyes to stop from tearing up.

"What do you mean before? What did this James do to you to make you so scared honey?" she asked taking my hands in hers and making me look at her.

"About three months before mum and dad were in the accident, I met James I thought he was a good guy till one night I guess I did something wrong and he hit me. After that he just he used to take his anger out on me I thought and still think I did something wrong and now he's found me again I'm so scared Esme I don't know if he had anything to do with my parents death or not." I said feeling like a weight had been lifted but the tears fell I lost control of my own body. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight rocking me back and forth as I cried my eyes out.

After I had finished crying Esme still held me.

"Honey nothing was your fault he just had anger issues. He took it out on you because you were the only one in his life he thought he could control." she said rubbing my arm, I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about he won't find you"

"He already has." I said my voice coming out all shaky. Esme went quiet she kept rocking me I yawned after a bit she got up and laid me down pulling the blankets up over me as if to tuck me in. I smiled a little at her kindness towards me.

"Please don't tell anyone only Jake knows what James did" I said looking up at her with tired eyes.

"I won't tell anyone but if you have anything else you ever want to talk about I'm here" she said kissing my forehead before walking out the door, I yawned again closing my eyes I slowly started to fall asleep.

"Edward don't you dare go in there she has been through enough" I heard Esme say I opened my eyes and saw the door was open a little.

"I just want to make sure she's okay. Mum you've been here all day I want to see her Emmett said he got to see her but she was asleep" I heard Edward say I saw him trying to get past Esme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen she has had enough for one day. Emmett has not come in and seen her he tried to pull what you're pulling now." Esme said putting her hands on her hips I'll give it to her she can be scary when she wanted to be.

"What about her nightmares has she had any?" Edward asked sounding defeated.

"no she hasn't jasper's been here all day by her side to make sure she hasn't had any so she can get a good sleep, the poor girl is exhausted" Esme said looking back at me, I closed my eyes quickly so she would think I was still asleep.

"Can I sit with her till jasper comes back then?" Edward asked. My heart skipped couple of beats to think Edward and Emmett had both tried to come in and see me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward looking at me smiling I closed my eyes and rolled over away from the door trying to hide the blush that crept up for being caught listening to them talking.

"He'll be back in ten minutes he's gone home to clean up and to see if Jeremy and Jake and Alice are okay. You have ten minutes I'll be watching Edward so don't do anything to scare her." Esme said opening the door for Edward to slip past her and into my room. With every footstep that came closer the louder my heart started to beat. I felt the bed move and Edwards hand on my hip I rolled on my stomach to get away from his hand even though every fibre in my body was telling me to stay there was just something I wasn't trusting in anyone. Esme had been the first one I had spoken to since what happened when Edward and Jake fought in my room.

"I know you're a wake Anna your breathing isn't even" he said softly.

"Go away" I mumbled and curled up under the blankets he chuckled lightly.

"You don't want me to go away do you?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yes Edward I want you to go away I want everyone to go away and leave me alone." I said getting angry at how happy he was. You wouldn't be able to tell that this man had tried to kill my best friend.

"Is this because of what happened with Jake last night?" he asked frowning at me I looked away from him and back at the plain white wall.

"Yes it's because of what happened. I don't like fighting." I said shaking his hand off my shoulder.

"You are such a hypocrite" he said folding his arms over his chest stretching his black t-shirt across his back.

"Piss off Cullen" I said curling up tighter.

"Nope I get ten minutes" he said standing up and walking around the bed to the wall I was looking at

"Go spend your ten minutes somewhere else if you think I'm a hypocrite." I said glaring at him.

"You are though I mean you say you don't like fighting yet you knocked bonnie on her ass for saying that shit about you" he said glaring back at me.

"I had a reason to fight back you didn't all you had to do was leave my room when Jake asked you to" I said sitting up.

"I wasn't going to leave you scared out of your mind with him!" he started to yell and took a step towards me. I flinched back away from him even though he was still closer to the wall then he was my bed.

"Edward leave now." I looked towards the door and saw jasper standing in the doorway his arms folded over his chest.

"But I still have-"

"Now, Esme wants your help with something" jasper said walking further into the room towards Edward. Edward growled at jasper.

"Don't even try it I'm older and way stronger then you Edward" jasper said staring Edward down.

"I'm still faster than you" Edward challenged puffing his chest out at jasper.

"both of you get out your scaring Anna." came Carlisle's voice from behind jasper, they both stopped and looked at me I was hugging my knees to my chest I had my chin resting on my knees with my eyes tightly closed shaking slightly.

"Now you two jasper go home and look after your boys" I heard Alice's sweet voice. Edward and Jasper walked out mumbling to each other the door closed I felt Alice's hand on my arm I jumped and moved away from her.

"Anna it's okay they're gone." Alice said reaching out for me again but I moved away.

"Alice maybe it's best to leave her to herself for now. Anna your dinner should be coming around soon try and eat something I'll be back later to check on you" Carlisle said taking Alice by the arm and walked out leaving me alone in my room.

I got up and walked to the door slowly I pressed my ear up to the door and I could hear someone walking to my door. I ran back to bed and jumped in curling up and pretending to be asleep. The scent of spices hit me I knew exactly who had just walked in.

"Jake go home you're going to get in trouble" I said rolling over and looking up he had his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Dad told me about what happened between him and Edward I just I don't know I thought you might need someone to talk to or something. Plus I was in the car with mum so yeah" he said standing next to my bed.

"I'm tired I don't need to talk to anyone" I said pulling my blankets up and tighter around myself.

"Anna mum and dad are sending me away" he said finally looking up at me I froze and just looked at him. "They said I need some time away so their sending me away"

"No... No they can't you can't don't go" I said getting up and hugging him he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I don't have a choice" he said softly as if he were fighting back tears.

"You... you promised you wouldn't leave me you promised!" I yelled pulling back and hitting him in the chest. He grabbed my hands and held them in his.

"I know and I'll do everything I can to keep that promise I'm so sorry" he said I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"You can't leave me Jacob you can't" I whispered my own tears falling as I started to cry Jake pulled me into his arms again and cried with me. I've never heard Jake cry it was so heart breaking to hear him now, he was always so strong. He was my rock and now he's gone.

We cried in each other's arms for so long that it was pitch black in my room Jake sniffled and rubbed his cheeks.

"come on lets lay down" he said helping me into bed he climbed in after and held me close I rested my head on his chest and tried to stop the tears as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I leave at the end of the week" he said holding me tighter my hand fisted around his shirt, I didn't want him to go it wasn't fair it was all Edward's fault all of this was his fault. I buried my face into Jake's chest.

I woke up in a tangle of arms and legs, Jake's and my legs were tangled around each other, his arm was wrapped around my waist my forehead was against his chest as he held me just as tight as he had that night I sighed softly and closed my eyes again to try and go back to sleep but I couldn't. The thought of never having Jake save me from myself scared me more than being alone for the rest of my life. Jake sighed in his sleep and cuddled into me more I put my arm over his waist earning myself another sigh from him.

"He told you didn't he?" I jumped and looked over jakes shoulder and saw Alice standing a little away from the bed.

"Don't send him away Alice please I'm begging you please don't" I whispered managing very carefully to sit up without waking Jake. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head in my lap.

"I don't have a choice I'm sorry, he's becoming too much to handle I'm sending him away to a very good friend of mine." she whispered moving closer and running her fingers through his hair.

"Please don't he's all I have left" I said looking down at Jake.

"Anna you have so many people around you, you just won't let them in" she said looking up from Jake to me.

"I don't want to let anyone in I rather die" I said looking out the window to see big ugly storm clouds building up.

"You don't mean that Anna, your mother would be disappointed in how you are acting right now" she said folding her arms over her chest. My head snapped towards her.

"You don't get to say that you don't have any right to talk about my mother Alice." I said pulling away from Jake and getting out of bed. I pulled the drip out of my arm and the bandages off my head I had two small band aids over the cut on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked watching me.

"Getting out of here I'm surrounded by liars and back stabbers." I said grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt from the small cupboard and putting them on.

"Don't be like that Anna its best for Jake and you" she said walking around to stand in front of me. I pushed past her and walked to the door.

"when Jake wakes up tell him I said goodbye" I said grabbing the door handle and walking out of the room, tears started to swell up in my eyes I wiped at them viciously and ran down the corridor of the hospital to the elevator the doors opened just as I got to them I saw Edward standing alone in the elevator looking down with his hands in his pockets. I stopped and turned around he looked up just as i ran through the door to the stairs.

"ANNA!" he called out after me I heard his footsteps on the stairs following my down.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back running faster I crashed through the exit door and ran away from the hospital not looking over my shoulder. I was alone now I had no one left so I ran to the one place I knew no one would find me.


	8. Dangerous Foreplay

I stood in the open field the wind was cold I cursed myself for not bring a jumper with me. I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked down at my parent's grave stones. They had been buried together I sat down and ran my fingers over their names. It had only been a couple of months but the harsh weather had attacked them I pulled the grass off the edges making it look neat well as neat as it could be in a cemetery. I wiped tears away with the back of my hand.

"I'm so sorry mum and dad" I whispered pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging myself as tears fell.

"Cheer up kid you get used to it" I spun around to see a tall lanky blond standing behind me. "It gets easier with time" she said crouching down next to me. I watched as she read over my mother and fathers names.

"Isabella swan" she whispered "such a bad place for your pretty little face." she got up and started to walk away I jumped up and followed her.

"Who are you? And how do you know my mum?" I asked walking quickly to keep up with her.

"Your mum used to annoy me so much she had everything but took it for granted" she said stopping and turning to look at me. I fell back but she grabbed my arm. "Running away never solves anything" I pulled away from her.

"That makes no sense" I said rubbing my arm where she grabbed me. Yep that was going to bruise.

"It does, but right now you're too filled with anger and hate. Come with me and I'll show you what it really means to live" she said smiling.

"You still haven't told me your name. I don't know you so how can I trust you" I said taking a step back.

"Uh fine people call me Rosalie. Your mother trusted me enough" she said flicking her long blond hair behind her shoulder and putting her hands on her hips. "Now do you want to start living or not?" I looked around the breeze had picked up. I looked back at Rosalie and nodded, she took my arm and pulled me along beside her. We walked up to a red convertible when I was a 1967 Chevy impala pull in next to the convertible. And out stepped none other than Edward fucking Cullen I rolled my eyes as he walked straight up to us.

"Rose let her go" Edward said walking over to us.

"Why? She said she wants to live." Rosalie said I looked between them

"She's only seventeen rose let her go" he said taking a step closer, Rosalie's grip on my arm tightened. Definitely going to bruise.

"She's mine fair and square Edward" she growled

"Rosalie she is no one's" Edward growled back. I tried to pull away from rose but she pulled me back. My back hitting her chest her arms wrapped around me her face was right next to mine. I looked at Edward who had taken another step closer.

"Don't rose" Edward said holding out his hand

"Aw what's wrong Eddie? It's just all fun your so up tight" she said her nails digging into me I felt her lick my neck I shivered she was so cold like the others. Rosalie moved a hand up to my neck and pressed her nail to my throat I gasped in pain. "See all in fun" she giggled taking her nail away and licking my throat where her nail had been.

"Rosalie stop it" Edward growled his hand dropping and forming into a fist. He looked like he was fighting himself with in.

"Mm she tastes like Bella did you should try some" my eyes widened.

What the hell? I thought my mind racing my heart and pulse beating fast. Their psychotic! A voice in the back of my mind said, I tried to pull away again but rose's arms tightened around me.

"Stop struggling" she snarled in my ear. I froze and looked at Edward my eyes started to get blurry. God help me Edward I prayed this bitch was seriously messed up.

"Just let her go she didn't do anything to you" Edward said looking back at me as if he had heard me he nodded I could have sworn

"You're so shallow her mother ruined my life!" rose yelled I gasped for air as her hold got tighter. I felt something warm slowly run down my neck, over my collar bone and down between my breasts I closed my eyes I knew exactly what it was. It was my blood.

"Bella didn't ruin anything you did that yourself rose. So just let Anna go" Edward snapped he turned his head towards the wind rose's head snapped up too. I started to tremble as her hold got even tighter I could barely breathe. All of a sudden I collapsed on the ground gasping for much needed air and the red convertible was driving away. Edward walked up to me and crouched down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked rubbing my back still watching the trees. I nodded slowly he helped me stand up I grabbed on to his arms as it hurt to stand straight he lifted me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head he opened the back door to his car and laid me down he hovered over me I looked up at his face he was looking at my neck his eyes trailed down the line of blood. He leaned down and licked my neck I turned my head to the side as I felt his lips press against my skin I shivered slightly at his touch my hands found their way into his hair as he kissed and licked at the line of blood. His head snapped up and looked out the open door of the car he moved and reached for the door closing it firmly he turned back to me, he looked hungry I started to feel giddy my stomach felt like butterflies were going crazy.

He leaned down I closed my eyes and leaned up till I felt his lips press against mine. He groaned just like Emmett had when he kissed me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip I pulled him down closer to me as he deepened the kiss, Edward pressed his body against mine. One of his hands worked its way down between us and pulled my shirt up. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt up over my head.

"you're so beautiful" he said looking into my eyes before he moved down and kissed my neck again I moaned softly as his head followed the trail of blood to between my breasts every time his tongue touched my bare skin I got goose bumps I knew my nipples would be hard after all the teasing he did.

His hand moved under my back I leaned up against him as he undid my bra he slowly took my bra off watching how I reacted to his touch. When he had finally taken my bra off he looked into my eyes and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I felt his cold hand slowly graze over my harden nipple I gasped as he deepened the kiss and began to massage my breast gently pinching and pulling at it making me moan into his mouth and press myself against him. He grounded his hips against mine groaning as I pushed back against his with mine.

"We shouldn't Anna I can't control myself" he whispered into my ear I wrapped my leg around his and started to kiss his neck. He pulled away I moved out from underneath him and sat up hugging my knees to my chest. He sat beside me shifting his hips to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry Anna" he said looking out through the windscreen of the car.

"It's fine I ... I just I want to go home" I said I reached over Edward to grab my shirt. He put his hand on my bare back I tried to grab my shirt but it was out of my reach I crawled forward to grab it when Edwards hand cupped my breast and gently squeezed I gasped and moved away and looked at him. His hand falling to my lower back, he put his other hand on my waist lifting me up he sat me in his lap so I was straddling him.

"You're so damn irresistible" he growled before crushing his lips to mine my eyes widened his hands held me tight against him. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his kiss moving my hands back up into his hair. His right hand moved to my stomach and slowly ran up and down he stopped at the top of my pants and waited for permission I moaned as he gently bit my bottom lip. He unbuttoned my jeans and tried to pull them down.

"Get on your knees for a second" he said I moved up on to my knees. Edward grabbed the sides of my jeans and pulled them down he groaned in frustration he grabbed my jeans at the crotch and ripped them right around my legs. "Now you have a skirt" he growled making me shiver with desire, he ripped the rest of my long gone jeans off my legs and sat me down in his lap.

"I was thinking of turning them into a skirt anyway" I gasped as his hand was between us his fingers gently pushing against my panties.

"Fuck you're so wet" he said moving my panties aside and running his finger up my pussy I gasped and shuttered against him. I moved so I was up on my knees in front of him to give his hand better access.

"Don't stop" I whispered in his ear as I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"gladly" he whispered back holding me in place as he slid one finger deep inside me I gasped and tried to press my legs together but he stopped me I moved my fingers from his hair to his shoulders I rocked my hips against his hand he started to rub his thumb in small circles around my clit as he took my right nipple into his mouth, I gasped and griped his shoulder.

"Edward I... I'm... I'm… oh god" I moaned digging my nails into his shoulders I looked down at him as he looked up at me.

"you're so tight I'm so fucking hard right now" he said as his thumb stopped on my clit and his fingers stroked me faster inside his thumb moved around slightly on my clit I threw my head back and screamed as I came hard and fast, I fell down against Edward my legs shaking like crazy he pulled his hand out from between us he held me in one arm as he ran his fingers across my lips and slipped his fingers in my mouth I could taste myself on his fingers he groaned and put his head back against the seat he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and started to rub his hard cock I pushed his hand away and undid his belt he looked at me.

"You don't have to" he said he hissed as soon as I had unzipped his pants and wrapped my hand around his cock.

"don't, stop before we regret what we're doing" he whispered as I moved my hand slowly up and down his shaft and sliding my thumb over his tip, I kept moving my hand he lifted me up and turned us around so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He ripped my panties off and moved my hands up under my head as he ran his hard cock up and down my wet pussy I moaned and pushed my hips up against him wanting him deep inside of me.

"Please" I whimpered wrapping my legs around his waist.

"no." he said pulling away from me and doing his pants up. "I can't not like this Anna it's not right. You only want me because you're upset and scared you're just looking for comfort and I'm not going to give you comfort like that not here". I sat up grabbing my bra and shirt and put them on and fixed up my now skirt.

"You licked my fucking blood off me and you say I'm messed up" I said turning away from him and looked out the window of the car.

"I didn't say you were messed up just that, I'm not doing this right now with you okay" he said looking over at me.

"Why did you lick my blood off me why did that Rosalie say that stuff and do what you did?" I asked turning to look at him.

"It's complicated" he said getting out of the car he closed the back door and got in the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and stretched out on the back seat and watched the trees and dark cloudy sky roll past as we drove.

"Where are we going?" I asked after lying on the back seat for ten minutes.

"Home" was all Edward said I sighed and closed my eyes. If he wanted to play the stubborn game then two can play at that. I ended up falling asleep in the back seat, I felt the car stop but was too exhausted to open my eyes. I heard the door close then the back one open.

"Edward what happened?" I heard Emmett's voice as he walked over to the car.

"Rosalie happened." Edward said sternly "can you get her out and take her to the spare room I have to tell Carlisle Rosalie is back"

"What did she do?" Emmett asked a hint of anger in his voice, obviously Rosalie wasn't liked much amongst the Cullen's.

"I'll tell you later Anna's not asleep she's awake but extremely exhausted" he said his voice sounding fainter. I felt myself being pulled gently out of the car and into big strong arms, Emmett kissed my hair.

"She won't touch you again ever" Emmett whispered as he closed the back door with his hip as he walked up to the house. It smelled different like it wasn't home I wrinkled my nose and curled into Emmett wrapping my arms around his neck I heard him sigh softly.

"Emmett she isn't wearing any panties what did you do to her you sex fiend you" I heard Alicia's voice then heath's chuckle.

"I didn't do anything Rosalie did. Ask Edward he wouldn't tell me anything but I sure as hell didn't do anything to her Alicia" Emmett growled holding me closer.

"Chill man, is she okay?" came heaths soft deep voice.

"I think she's okay she smells of blood" Emmett said softly.

"no really I thought she smelt like strawberries and she has a puncture wound on her neck" Alicia said walking over as soon as her cold finger pointed it out on my neck I shivered and held on to Emmett tighter. As if I could escape the fact I was now in a house full of people who felt like snow men.

"I told you to get her to the guest room not parade her around Emmett" I heard Edward growl from somewhere.

"I'm not parading her around I only just bought her inside" Emmett growled back as he walked through the house I heard a door open then close. I felt the softness of a pillow and a bed under me I sighed letting go of Emmett I curled up in the warm bed I felt the blankets being pulled up over me.

"Sweet dreams" Emmett whispered before he walked out closing the door softly.

"Alice stay out of that room" I woke up to yelling I sat up as the door slammed opened and Alice stood in the door way.

"You are the most ungrateful spoilt child I have ever met!" she yelled at me

"I Alice I don't know what you're talking about" I said softly curling up away from Alice as if she had come to strangle me. I half thought she was going to the rage that was on her face and in her dull eyes.

"The hell you don't Jake's run away from home!" she yelled walking into the room.

"Alice get a grip on yourself it's not Anna's fault you were going to send him away" jasper said walking in after her she stopped before she got any closer to me

"No jasper it's her fault" Alice said spinning around to look at him.

"No it is not Alice and you know it. You're the one being selfish and spoilt" jasper said, Alice's hand shot out slapping jasper right across the face her hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she did.

"I'm so sorry jasper I didn't mean to I just-"

"Its fine just stop yelling this isn't you. It's not Anna's fault either come on let's get you something to eat you haven't had anything for a week." jasper said pulling her into him and smiling at me softly as they walked out. I sat in bed shocked at what had just happened. I had never seen Alice like this or even hit jasper. There was a small knock on the door, I didn't answer I just sat looking at where they had walked out. I didn't even realize Alicia had walked in with what looked like clothes and bath stuff in her arms.

"I brought you something's for you to get changed into and if you wanted to have a shower" she said putting them down on the end of the bed and walking out. Tears started to fall I let out a sob falling sideways in bed I cried. Jake was gone. My best friend my only friend was gone.


	9. Choosing

I avoided the Cullen's like the plague while I was at school especially Edward and Emmett. I had moved back to Alice and jaspers but kept to myself except when Jeremy wanted to play. We had heard from Jake he had gone to work at a ranch with some man named Billy black. Of course Carlisle knew him so Jake was safe.

I hadn't talked to him since the night he told me Alice and jasper were sending him away then again it wasn't like he tried to get in contact with me either which made me sad. Edward and Emmett had come around to see if I wanted to hang out with them but I told them to leave me alone I didn't feel like hanging out with either one of them. They always ended up fighting or getting angry while I had stayed at Carlisle's that's why I ended up back at jasper's but I guess they ended up fighting like that even though I wasn't there anymore. Esme had brought my food into the room I had stayed in because I had refused to come out.

I walked through the empty halls of school hugging my folder to my chest. It had become colder than the usual at the beginning of winter I was just about to walk out of the school doors when they opened and in walked Bonnie with Jane and Tanya. All three were blonde and as dumb as a door knob.

"Well, well, well, what have we here girls" Bonnie said standing in front of me with her hands on her hips Jane and Tanya copying her.

"Looks like we have a lost piggy" Tanya snarled at me Jane laughed an ugly high pitched laugh that made me want to stab my own ears just so I wouldn't have to hear her.

"It appears we do" bonnie said raising her eye brow

"She looks like she belongs in a nunnery" Jane said turning her head to the side slightly and twisting her bleached blond hair around her finger. She and Tanya laughed but bonnie walked up to me

"get out of my face bonnie or what happened last time will happen again and no one is here to stop me" I hissed taking a step forward she pushed me back.

"right you only got away with it because everyone has sympathy for the little girl who lost her parents." she snarled pushing me again I hit the wall dropping my folder I leaned down to pick it up when Bonnie's knee connected with my stomach I gasped for air and clutched at my stomach. She grabbed my loose hair and pulled my head back to look up at her.

"you will learn your place in this school before we graduate" she hissed throwing my head against the wall I sat still trying to clear the spots from my vision I grabbed her leg and tried to knock her off balance but Jane and Tanya came over and held me up, bonnie brought her hand down across my face leaving marks from her nails. I hissed as it stung I tried to pull away from Tanya and Jane but their long ass nails dug into my arms holding me in place.

"stay away from the Cullen the boys they are way out of your league virgin Mary" bonnie said slamming my head back against the wall I screamed out in pain but it made them all laugh so bonnie did it again. My head felt like it was ready to explode they let me go I fell to the floor and didn't move every time I did it hurt. What was with people and my head?

"You're weak." Jane said too loud for my liking after having my head thrown against a brick wall multiple times.

"Also very empty her threats don't mean anything" Tanya said moving to stand next to Jane behind bonnie.

"Oh and no one was here to save you not even your best friend, your alone Annabelle Swan and you always will be your nothing but dirty" bonnie spat at me before turning and walking away with Tanya and Jane at her heels. I laid on the cold floor trying to forget the pain to block it out but nothing worked it hurt badly like I had just gone ten rounds with Danny Green. Or even just one wrong move with James I always ended up in this much pain. They were right I was weak and empty.

I curled up as much as I could without hurting myself as much as what I already was. I felt invisible but at that moment that's all I wanted to be when I heard footsteps then running each time their foot hit the ground felt like a kick to the head.

"Jesus Christ Anna what happened did you get into a fight with your reflection?" I looked up against all the screaming protests and saw heath leaning over me.

"No I didn't" I said pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"Damn you're in a lot of pain" he said putting his hand on my shoulder, I frowned and looked up at him.

"No shit Sherlock" I grimaced against the pain as I gently rested my head against the wall.

"I'm going to get someone to help" he said standing up. I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't just, just help me out of here" I pleaded holding back a scream of pain. He looked down the corridor then back to me.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" he asked leaning down sliding his arm under my knees and around my back. I put my arms around his neck groaning in pain.

"Just anywhere but here" I said grinding my teeth together and squeezing my eyes together as he carried me out of the school and to a car.

"Anna you need to see a doctor" heath said getting in the driver's seat, I could smell Emmett's and Edward's deodorant. I curled up in the seat.

"No." I said resting my forehead against the cold glass of the window. I heard the low purr of the car as he started it up.

"Fine then I'm taking you to someone who hasn't seen you since you were a baby" he said sternly glancing over at me. I waved a hand at him and stayed as still as I could.

After about half an hour's drive we stopped in front of an old-ish looking house. I looked over at heath who was looking up at the house to see whether someone was home or not. There was no visible car out the front.

"Fuck" heath mumbled as he threw the car in to reverse until he got out of the drive way then put it in drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked ignoring the pain curious as to where we were going now.

"Just rest your head must really hurt" he said glancing at me. I rested my head on the window again and closed my eyes and listened to the gentle hum of the car's engine.

"look I can take you back to my place no one's there, I have a free class last so I can swing by and pick you up and take you home or something." heath said after a couple of minutes of silence. I waved a hand at him again trying to keep a massive headache at bay.

We arrived at his house quicker than I had expected, heath got out and walked around to my side of the car. I opened my door just as he was about to do it for me, I got out of the car slowly holding on to the door for support heath held out his arm for me to grab but I shook my head and made my way slowly and painfully to the front door.

"There's food in the fridge and drink help yourself." he said opening the door for me, I walked in and fell on to their long white lounge that sat in the middle of the living room.

"I doubt I'll eat or drink anything. It even hurts to talk" I said curling up on the lounge. Heath nodded and disappeared further into the house. I closed my eyes and shivered a little at how cold the house was, it felt like the house was empty like it had never been lived in. I felt something being pulled over me I opened my eyes and jumped making the pain rush back.

"Calm down I just got you a blanket and a pillow so you'll be warm and comfortable" heath said frowning at me.

"Don't scare me then make some sort of noise next time" I said pulling the blanket up around me so I was cocooned. I raise an eye brow at heath as he stood next to me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked becoming increasingly annoyed with his silence the man barely spoke a word let alone a sentence.

"That's Emmett's blanket" he chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't care its warm!" I yelled after him and sticking my tongue out at the back of his head.

"I saw that Anna" he laughed

"Stupid mister sees everything" I mumbled under my breath. I took a deep breath not only was I welcomed by pain but a face full of Emmett. He smelled like the ocean mixed with spices I sighed softly and snuggled under the blanket more, I grabbed the pillow heath had dropped on the floor next to me. I looked at it cautiously.

"Don't tell me it's Emmett's pillow?" I asked as heath walked back in the room with a bottle of water.

"Uh no that's Edwards. Emmett doesn't like having pillows." he said giving me an evil grin while placing the bottle of water on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes at him as he sat down next to the bottle.

"You're not going to tell me which one sleeps naked either are you?" I asked putting the pillow under my head.

"I'm just messing with you, Emmett never sleeps with pillows so he gives them to Edward or anyone who wants them and Edward hasn't had a chance to use this one." he said leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees. "Now tell me what happened to you." I made the mistake in letting my guard down and looking into heaths golden eyes. This man was extremely chatty when caught alone.

"I got into a fight with bonnie and the blonds" I said blinking and looking away from him mentally slapping myself. He started to laugh, it was a soft deep sound, it suited him just like his short spiked black hair.

"That's a good one I'll have to use it next time I see them." he said leaving a smile on his face I found myself smiling back and the pain slowly easing. "Why did they do it?"

"because I made bonnie look like an idiot and kind of nearly knocked her out so she thought she'd get pay back while I was alone" I said hiding half my face in Emmett's blanket.

"Mm I knew something was up when they weren't the first to leave after lunch." he said leaning back and rubbing his jaw. "I have to get back to school but I'll be back to drive you home"

"Just don't tell anyone please" I said looking up at him as he stood up my hair falling over my face. He leaned down and pushed it gently behind my ear.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" he said before walking out of the lounge room. I heard the front door close and the lock slide home. I sighed and closed my eyes I was surrounded by Emmett's smell and blanket in the Cullen's house. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. Last time I was here Emmett and Edward had stopped talking to each other.

"Anna wake up" I opened my eyes and saw Emmett knelling down beside me.

"You've been asleep for a while now. How do you feel?" I rolled over on to my back and saw Edward at the end of my bed. Bed? When did I get home and into bed?

"Still a little sore" I croaked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I felt Emmett run his hand over my hair smoothing it back.

"At least it's not bad" Emmett whispered in my ear I shivered and looked over to him his face was inches away from mine.

"Yeah it could have been worse" I looked to the end of my bed to look at Edward but he kissed my cheek I jumped a little he smiled I looked to my right as Emmett climbed into the bed and under my blanket. His hand rested on my stomach as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"We're just glad you're okay" Emmett said leaning down and kissing me, my hand moved to the back of his head and my fingers tangled into his hair. I moaned softly into his mouth and he deepened the kiss his hand moved to my waist and pulled me on my side closer to him. Edward moved closer pressing his chest to my back as he kissed my neck and shoulder. His hand snaking under Emmett's arm to the top of my pants, I could feel how hard Edward and Emmett both were as they pressed themselves against me. Emmett's hand grabbed my shirt and pulled it up I pulled away from both Emmett and Edward so Emmett could take my shirt off I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. I undressed Emmett and Edward as the both undressed me, Edward had pulled me back so I was lying on my back between them.

"You have to choose" I looked over at Emmett he was still propped up on his elbow.

"Yeah Anna you need to choose instead of stringing us along." Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck.

"I... I don't want to I can't" I said softly as Emmett's hand slid down to my thigh he lifted my leg up over his and started to softly run his fingers up and down my inner thigh.

"You have to Anna" I turned my head to look at Edward, he put his hand on my cheek and smiled I frowned at him. I gasped and arched my back as Emmett slid two fingers deep inside of me, he groaned and pulled me closer I could feel his hard cock against my hip, I turned my head to look at Emmett but Edward turned my head back to him and kissed me as Emmett's fingers started to stroke me from inside. I moaned into Edward's mouth as his hand moved to my bare chest he cupped one of my breasts in his hand and slowly started to rub circles around my hard nipple. I started to move with Emmett's hand as his hips started to gently press against me I felt Edward move against me as well I pulled away from Edwards kiss and gasped for air.

"You're so tight Anna" Emmett growled softly resting his forehead against my cheek. I moaned and turned to him. I pulled my leg off his and put my other leg over him so I was on my side I pushed myself up on the bed so his hard cock would slide between my legs as I rocked against his hand. He took his hand away I whimpered at the loss of his fingers deep inside of me. I shivered against him sliding my hand slowly down his chest and wrapped my hand around his very impressive dick. I started to stroke his cock.

"fuck" I heard Edward say before he pressed himself against my back his hand slid between me and Emmett moving his hand to my waist he pulled me back against him his hard cock sliding between my legs as I continued to stroke Emmett. Emmett growled at Edward and pulled me back towards him he pushed my hand away.

"This isn't going to work." Emmett said wrapping his arms around me he pulled me on top of him as he rolled on to his back his cock teasing my wet pussy.

"Get on your knees Anna" Edward said from behind me. I pushed myself up off Emmett so I was straddling him on my knees I looked down and saw Emmett standing at attention. Edward's hands moved to my hips and slowly moved me so my entrance was in line with Emmett's cock.

"relax" Emmett said his hands moving slowly up and down my thighs, I moaned as Edward gently pushed me down and I felt the tip of Emmett's cock slid in me, my body shuttered but Edward kept his hands on me so I didn't fall. I put my hands on his

"Do you want this?" Edward whispered in my ear and he gently bit my earlobe, I nodded closing my eyes at the intense pleasure I was getting from both of them. My eyes flew open as I gasped. Edward had let me go and I had fallen straight down on Emmett's cock. He groaned and grabbed my hips and slowly rocked up against me I bit my bottom lip and tried to pull away from him as it hurt when he pushed up off the bed into me.

"Emmett stop" I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself off him Edwards arms wrapped around me.

"Are you okay? I thought you said you wanted this?" he whispered in my ear.

"I ... I do" I whispered I felt Emmett move out from under me as I had my eyes closed. Edward turned me around so I was facing him the three of us now on our knees.

"Open your eyes" Edward said I obeyed looking straight into his amber eyes he pressed his hard cock against my stomach

"Did it hurt?" Emmett asked kissing my shoulder I nodded not breaking eye contact from Edward a tear fell down my cheek Edward wiped it away.

"Does this hurt?" Edward asked I looked at him confused til I felt his hand slip between us and 2 of his fingers slid in me I moaned and fell against him.

"I guess not" Emmett said chuckling Edwards fingers started to move I rocked against his hand as Emmett left a trail of kisses up and down my back. Edward pulled his hand away his fingers were in his mouth when I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you want more?" Edward asked raising an eye brow at me I nodded he grabbed my waist and lifted me up as he stood on the bed I felt Emmett stand up behind us I wrapped my legs around Edwards waist.

"if it hurts tell me" Edward said before spinning us around "unwrap your legs" I let my feet fall to the bed Edward let me go and sat down with his legs crossed his hands moved to my thighs he pulled me closer my feet either side of him he pulled me to my knees I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly as he pulled me down further til I felt his hard cock press against my clit. One of his hands left my body I looked down and saw he had his hand wrapped around his cock he moved it slowly up and down my wet pussy making me moan I looked up into Edwards eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"Do you want my hard cock in your small tight wet pussy" I nodded my legs shaking under me. "you want me to stretch you and fuck you hard and fast don't you?" he said resting the tip of his cock in me.

"Yes" I said breathless his hand left his cock and moved back to my waist. I felt Emmett's hands on my shoulders I turned my head to look at him but he was looking at Edward and gave a small nod. He pushed me down hard and fast I gasped turning back to Edward I closed my eyes my fingers dug into his back. He groaned his hands on my waist holding me to him.

"You're so damn tight. Can you feel me stretching your pussy Anna?" he growled in my ear as I rested my head on his shoulder trying not to scream at the pain of his cock stretching me I wrapped my legs around him trying to stay in the one place but Edward's hands moved me against him he pushed up off the bed one hand behind him and his other on the small of my back holding me.

"I can't wait to do this for real" he hissed thrusting up harder into me I moaned digging my nails further into his back.

"it hurts" I whispered shaking against him. He stopped moving and pulled me back to look at him.

"it'll stop here" Edward said pulling my legs away from him he laid back uncrossing his legs I fell down against his chest his arms wrapped around me. I felt Emmett's hands on my back I jumped a little making Edwards hips buck up into me and groan.

"it's okay Anna this will only hurt a lot" Emmett growled I felt his cock press against me.

"No please don't" I whispered still shaking against Edward.

"Don't scream" Emmett said before he thrusted his hard cock into me I dug my nails in Edwards chest and screamed as loud as I could.

I sat up panting I looked around and saw I was in the Cullen's house on their lounge I laid back down my ribs started to hurt so I rolled on my side to look out the giant window they had but came face to face with heath. I screamed and pulled the blanket up over my head.

"Interesting dream?" he asked.

"Fuck you" I said trying to calm my breathing, I peeked out at him he fell back against the coffee table and laughed.

"Why were you dreaming about my brothers?" I looked up and saw Alicia standing behind the lounge looking down at me her face twisted in what looked like anger.

"I wasn't" I said looking away from her angry eyes

"Yes you were you moaned their names" she said I pulled the blanket back up over my head as I started to blush.

"Leave her alone Alicia" heath said a hint of a smile still on his face. I lay still only just realizing Alicia was there, I pulled the blanket down and sat up.

"You lied!" I yelled at him getting up I took a step away from him as soon as I did the pain hit me like a slap to the face. I gasped and nearly fell when heaths arms were gently wrapped around me.

"Sorry but Alicia needed to know why I missed out on lunch" he said softly I looked up and saw Alicia standing in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Anna I didn't mean to get angry with you" she said stepping closer.

"It's okay" I struggled to say.

"Let's get her to Charlie" heath said picking me up gently I wrapped my arms around his neck I had pasted out from the pain before we even got to the car.

I woke up lying on my back in a bed I had no idea where I was. Looking around the room I saw the walls were light shade of purple there was a small desk with a laptop on it a chest of draws stood in the other corner of the room. I turned my head to the left and saw a large window that was closed with deep purple curtains covering it. My head snapped to the right as I heard the door open slowly. I saw heaths head pop in the room.

"she's awake" he said over his shoulder, he opened the door completely and walked in with Alicia and a man following them in. he had dark short hair his eyes were a chocolate brown and his top lip hidden by a moustache, he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and grey shirt under a red flannelette shirt. His hands were deep in his pockets I had no idea who it was and yet he looked more nervous then what I felt.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at heath he smiled and looked at the man.

"This is Charlie your grandfather" heath said looking back at me I sat up and looked between the three of them as they stood in the room looking anywhere but at each other.

"What's going on?" I asked glaring at heath.

"You didn't want to go home or to the hospital so I brought you here to your grandfathers place" heath said.

"Stop saying that heath your making me feel older then what I am" Charlie said his voice was deep I looked at him frowning I'd heard his voice before.

"Sorry Charlie" heath chuckled

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked walking over to sit on the bed next to me.

"Confused" I said pulling my knee's up to my chest.

"you're in Bella's old room" I looked up at Charlie he was looking at me his eyes soft as he looked at me I saw the pain in his eyes. I guess mine must have been the same because he walked over and pulled me into a hug. Heath moved to stand behind Alicia.

"You can stay as long as you like Anna your more than welcome to" Charlie said pulling back and clearing his throat obviously he wasn't a very affectionate man but I guess it runs in the family.

"I don't want to go back to Alice's" I mumbled hugging my knees again.

"Wait you've been with Alice and jasper the whole time?" Charlie asked looking at me his brows pulled together.

"Yeah she has" heath said looking at Charlie his hand resting on Alicia's shoulder.

"I asked Alice if Anna was with her or if Bella had sent Anna away to Renee" Charlie said looking up at heath.

"Bella didn't want Anna to be moved around so she left Anna to Alice and jasper." heath said glancing at me I looked between both men.

"Huh, well I'll be damned" Charlie said rocking back and forth on his heels and scratching at his chin.

"Well Anna if you don't want to go back you're more than welcome to move in here, I won't be much company though". I looked at him confused.

"Charlie is with the police" heath said I nodded

"It's okay I'm not a real people person anyway" I said looking down at my blanket covered feet.

Heath and Charlie had finally left the room after talking for about an hour about moving my things from Alice's to here. He had asked about Jake when I told him Alice had moved him to live with some guy Billy black Charlie just smiled and said that Jake would be alright out there with him. I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me but I let it go I was still so exhausted and in pain. Alicia had brought me up a glass of water and some panadol it had helped a little but not enough for me to be completely pain free. I had fallen asleep while Alicia started to run her fingers through my hair.

"you're safe here Anna no one can get you not even James" I heard Esme say I frowned in my sleep only because she was the only one who knew and the weirder thing was she wasn't even at Charlie's. I opened my eyes the room was dark and Alicia wasn't here. I got up slowly so I wouldn't inflict anymore pain on myself I walked out the open door the bathroom was right across from the room Charlie had left the light on I walked down the stairs and was met with the sight of heath and Edward playing call of duty Black Ops Emmett was laying on the lounge.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked still standing on the stairs. They all spun around to look at me.

"Um Charlie's working so he asked if I could stay and look after you" heath said looking between me, Emmett and Edward.

"What are they doing here?" I asked taking a slow step down.

"I got bored?" he said smiling and shrugging I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and was met by jasper and Alicia talking at the table.

"For fuck sake what is this? A family reunion" I said turning away and walking back out of the kitchen.

"Anna wait" jasper said getting up and following me. "I'm only here because I need to talk to Charlie." I turned around and looked at him.

"Jesus Christ Anna what happened?" I heard Edward say as he got up and walked over to where jasper and I stood. I turned my head to look at him.

"I got into a fight" I said looking at heath and Emmett.

"With who?" Emmett asked sitting up on the lounge.

"Bonnie, don't say anything Edward you said everything the other day when you called me a hypocrite." I said holding my hand up to stop Edward from talking I turned and walked back up the stairs. As I reached the top I sat down on the top step in the dark.

"You called her a what?" I heard jasper say.

"What was I supposed to say? She said she didn't like fighting yet she has fought with bonnie twice now" Edward said sounding a little pissed off. Everyone was ganging up on him I sighed I caught myself before I got up and walked down to stop them, I stayed still and listened to them

"You're an idiot" Emmett said getting off the lounge Alicia walked out of the kitchen. I prayed to god she didn't tell them I had moaned their names in my sleep.

"leave Anna alone she's been through enough" Alicia said I saw her glance up directly at me I shivered it felt like she could actually see me sitting on the top step watching them.

"I just want to see if she's okay." Emmett said trying to get past Alicia but she pushed him back.

"No she needs rest without you two bone heads fighting for her attention" she said putting her hands on her hips and standing on the first step.

"Yeah Alicia's right just leave Anna lone" heath said still playing COD. Emmett grumbled and turned away he walked back to the lounge and dropped down on to it resting his leg up on the arm rest, he was clearly too tall for the lounge, Edward and jasper were still glaring at each other.

"Edward you need to step back she isn't Bella do you want to happen with Anna what happened with Bella?" jasper asked folding his arms over his chest. I sat forward as jasper said that. Okay so when did this go from Edward calling me a hypocrite to my mum? my foot slipped on the step and fell. Edward and jaspers heads snapped up straight to where I was sitting I jumped up and ran into the room and closed the door gently.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I mumbled to myself softly frowning as I walked back over to the bed I kicked my toe on the bedside table this seriously wasn't my day!

"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled spinning around and falling on the bed back first I groaned and held on to my foot. The door opened I looked up and saw Edward and jasper standing in the door, the light had been turned on.

"What happened?" Edward asked walking over to me I moved away from him still managing to hold my foot.

"I kicked my foot" I growled jasper started to laugh. "It's not funny it hurts!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him he caught it and threw it back.

"You're so un-co." he said walking out of the room and back down stairs. I looked up at Edward who was standing at the end of the bed. My mind flashed back to the dream but I shook my head.

"Could you like move away from the end of the bed please" I said moving to sit in the middle and folded my legs so I was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Sorry" he mumbled and moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"Why are you still in here?" I asked looking up at him. He looked up at me with raised eye brows.

"Um" he looked around the room "I wanted to say sorry for calling you a hypocrite" he said looking back at me. I raised my eye brows at him. Edward Cullen was saying sorry again? Wow I must be lucky

"Oh god my life's complete Edward Cullen said sorry" I said sarcastically putting my hand on my forehead and falling back on the pillows.

"Funny" he grumbled I rolled my eyes at him. I sat up and crawled across the bed to him. He was still looking down at the ground.

"Aw what's wrong? Don't you like funny?" I asked softly in his ear he sat up straight and looked forward. "Do you like dumb blond girls who throw themselves at you just in hope they get to suck your cock and get a bit of attention from you?" I moved my hand to his thigh and moved it up til my hand came in contact with his cock I felt it twitch under his jeans. I kissed his neck and moved my hand slowly back and forth over his now hard cock.

"Stop" he groaned his he falling back against my shoulder.

"Why?" I whispered in his ear before kissing his exposed neck.

"I um don't." he said his hand was on mine I gently squeezed making him groan.

"Oh Edward please let me suck your hard cock. I'd be ever so grateful" I whispered nibbling on his ear lobe all of a sudden he jumped up off the bed and walked out the door I fell back laughing I crawled back up to my pillows and laid on my stomach hugging a pillow. I stopped laughing and closed my eyes I listened to the sounds down stairs I could hear them playing the Xbox and talking. Emmett laughed but it was muffled by something. I sighed and rolled on to my back throwing my pillow at the wall.

I hate this I want things to go back to normal I thought looking up at the ceiling and wondered if my mum ever just laid here and thought about things. I put my hands behind my head just as I yawned there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said finishing my yawn so I could talk properly. The door opened I looked over and saw Emmett standing just inside the door.

"Hey" he said softly looking down at his feet.

"What's up?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him it looked as though he was blushing. I looked down and saw my shirt had come up just under my boobs. "Seriously you're blushing?"

"No I just" he cleared his throat as he looked up at me his eyes slowly roaming my body. "Charlie's going to be home in an hour. There anything you want?" he asked walking in the door to my bed. I stood up in front of him.

"Now what makes you think I want anything from you or your brother Edward" I asked folding my arms over my chest. He looked up at me his head only reached my shoulders when I stood on the bed. "After the way you two treat me"

"um I thought you might have wanted a drink of something to eat." he said frowning at me he looked so serious and as before when I had flirted with Edward and made him leave I had an instant idea to see if it worked on Emmett maybe then he would leave me alone with my thoughts. But I doubt that since heath and Alicia plus the one the only Jasper Whitlock hale was down stairs.

"Oh I do want something" I said trying to make my voice sound sexy his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened making me smile. This was too easy.

"yo- you do?" he asked sounding surprised, I bit my bottom lip and put my hands on his shoulders he licked his lips as his eyes went straight to my lips.

"Yeah I do" I said leaning down and pressing my lips to his, his arms were instantly around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Shit! Fuck this was a mistake this is the man that kissed me to start with! I'm so gone. I cursed myself as I heard Emmett groan as I opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue. Somehow he managed to wrap my legs around his waist lay us down with him on top between my legs. This didn't feel right he didn't fit, shit what have I done!

I mentally slapped myself before I let out a moan to encourage him anymore. He moved his lips down my neck till he reached the top of my singlet. His hands slide up my body grabbing on to my shirt he lifted it up and over my head I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned down to kiss between my boobs. I moaned and ran my fingers throw his hair he moved back up to kiss my lips I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up.

He pushed himself up so he was on his knees I watched as he pulled his shirt off and damn was it a sight. I let my legs fall as I sat up running my hands up and down his toned stomach and kissed his chest he groaned and leaned down his hands on the side of my face he turned my head up so I looked at him.

"I won't be able to stop myself" he whispered leaning down and kissing me. His hands moving down to my waist he lifted me up I wrapped my legs around him as he sat down with his legs crossed and sat me in his lap. I moved my hands down his chest to the top of his pants, I undid his belt and top button before I could get to the zipper to release his hardened cock he pulled my hands away.

"Not yet" he said pressing his forehead against mine I pouted at him he chuckled and kissed me quickly. Before I knew anything he had my jeans off and I was sitting in his lap just wearing panties and a bra. He pressed his knuckles against my panties I moaned and pressed against him.

"Emmett" I whispered closing my eyes and putting my head back he kissed my neck as he ran his knuckled up and down making me moan. He pulled them to the side and slid a finger up and down my wet pussy.

"Mm Anna you're so wet" he groaned against my neck my fingers tangled into his hair trying to pull him closer.

"Fuck me" I gasped as his finger slid deep inside me. He groaned again and slowly started to stroke me from inside I moved my hands down to his pants and unzipped them releasing his large cock I felt his tip against my stomach I moved his hand away and got up holding on to his shoulders I felt his hand slide between us and his other hand on my back he pulled me towards him, he moved my panties to the side again and guided me down so his tip was resting just inside me I moaned trying to push myself down but he held me tight he slowly guided me down again so his tip was inside of me I bit my bottom lip wanting more.

The door flew open mine and Emmett's heads snapped up I gasped as I saw Edward standing at the door his face twisted with fury Emmett growled I tried to pull away but Emmett held me in place.

"if that's the way you want it Anna" Edward growled and stalked away as soon as his back turned it felt like someone had punched me in the chest Emmett threw me back against the bed and got up he done his pants back up and stalked out of the room. I couldn't breathe it felt like someone was strangling me. Both Edward and Emmett had left me it felt worse than when Jake had left. I wasn't going to let them go not now. I jumped off my bed and ran after them I ran outside to see them fighting Emmett had Edward in a head lock.

"Stop!" I screamed running over to them pulling Edward away from Emmett. Edward pulled away from me and glared at Emmett.

"Why? Why should we stop?" Emmett asked his hands in fists and he was glaring at Edward.

"Because I don't want you to fight, you are brothers for fuck sake" I said standing between them and looking at them.

"I will not share you with him" Edward said looking at me and pointing to Emmett.

"And I will not share you with him" Emmett said folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not with either of you so why would I ask you to share me?" I asked looking at Emmett

"You don't get it Anna we will not fight over you" Emmett said looking at me finally.

"You knew I liked her yet you still try to take her from me!" Edward yelled taking a step towards Emmett.

"I don't have to try" Emmett growled moving into a fighting stance waiting for Edward to strike first.

"You will not have her!" Edward growled.

"I already have!" Emmett growled

"Just shut up both of you, I'm not with either of you have you not been listening to me" I said I looked up towards the house and saw heath Alicia and jasper standing there watching us.

"Choose. Anna you have to choose one of us" Emmett said.

"No I won't choose, I won't choose between either of you" I said looking between both Emmett and Edward. This hurt a lot all, I wanted to do was curl up and cry but not this time.

"Then I'll make it easy for you" Edward said I looked over to where he stood but he was no longer there.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and started to run after him but arms encircled my waist.

"Let him go" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed and pulled away from him. I ran upstairs to my room and cried there was a knock on the door I looked up and saw Emmett.

"Anna I'm sorry" he said softly.

"Go away Emmett" I said throwing my pillow at him.

"No we should talk" he said walking in my room.

"I don't want to talk, how dare you make me choose between you and Edward I'm with neither of you!" I yelled getting up and pushing him back out my door and closing it so he wouldn't be able to get in. pressing my back against the door I slid to the ground and cried. Now it was time to cry. I cried for Jake for losing him and Edward. My world was spinning out of my control.


	10. Back Again

I sat at the table across from Charlie, he had left me alone after what happened with the Cullen's, jasper had explained what had happened and Charlie thought it was a good idea if I just stayed away from them. Hey I wasn't the one to argue with my grandfather I was going to stay away from them anyway. After Edward and Emmett trying to make me choose between them, I couldn't do it every time I thought about it I ended up in tears. So I decided to stay away from them completely. Not because Charlie told me to stay away but I had to if I wanted to keep my sanity while Jake was gone, though I did find it easy to stay away from Edward.

"Anna, are you listening?" Charlie said making me look up from my breakfast that I had been playing with my cereal for the last five minutes. My stomach was churning every time I tried to eat I felt as if I were going to puke.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked putting my spoon down and looking up at him. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly but I could guess why. I didn't mean to be a burden on him but with Jake gone I couldn't stay with Alice and jasper any longer it didn't feel right.

"You're going to be late do you want a lift?" he asked getting up and taking his coffee cup to the sink. He was wearing his uniform and he was already late after all he did have to wake me up a couple of times. I seemed to only sleep peacefully in the very early hours of the morning.

"Um I'll drive" I said getting up and carrying my bowel to the sink he took it off me and washed it out.

"Okay I won't be home till late tonight so feel free to eat without me." he said messing my hair up as he walked into the living room.

"Okay um do you know what time you'll be home?" I asked following him running my fingers through my hair to fix it up before wrapping my arms around myself everything seemed to be getting colder with every day that went by without Jake.

"I'm not sure will you be okay? You can invite Alicia over if you want" he said shrugging on his jacket and doing it up.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about me." I said smiling he frowned at me.

"Have a good day today bells I'll see you tonight. If you need anything just call okay" he said walking over and pulling me into a bear hug.

I stood at the door as Charlie walked to his cruiser and drove off. I walked back in the house and up the stairs, grabbing my stuff for school and an extra jumper hoping it wouldn't get any colder I walked down the stairs to start my day. I grabbed my car keys I walked out the door locking it I sighed and turned to my car the green beastie sat in the drive way. Charlie insisted I get a proper car instead of driving around in my mum's beat up old truck. So we went out car shopping, that day was awesome Charlie and I laughed and talked about anything and everything. Guess I needed to spend the day with him we were so much alike well that's what mum used to say but spending the day with him really was one of the best days I'd had since Jake left.

Sitting in the driver's seat I remembered when I had started it up for the first time I looked at Charlie and we nodded I had the biggest smile on my face. I was glad I could get the green one, the blue and the white just weren't me. I put my bag beside me and closed the door keeping the cold out. Putting the key into the ignition I smiled as the engine roared to life if this was the good part about my day then I was going to enjoy it.

I turned slowly into school my eyes moved straight to the black Chevrolet impala parked next to the jeep Emmett had started to drive to school. I pulled into an empty park on the other side of the parking lot. I looked over and saw Emmett sitting on the hood of the jeep as Alicia leaned against Heath who was leaning against the Chevy. After what had happened at Charlie's no one had seen Edward I sighed, this was my fault I don't blame Alicia and Heath for hating me. As much for a dick Edward was sometimes I think I'm starting to miss him. I frowned and pushed away any thoughts of him away. I knew I was the cause of it even if Alicia had told me it wasn't I could see it in her eye's I sighed grabbing my bag from the passenger seat next to me and I got out of my car and locked it. I turned around and came face to face with the one man I thought I'd never see again.

"Hey" his voice low and soft. I stared up at his face a small smile was on his face. "I missed you Anna." I slipped past him but he grabbed my arm I turned around to try pull away from him but his grip was tight.

"Don't run from me" he growled pulling me back against him I closed my eyes tight hoping this was one of my nightmares.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "just let me go please" his arms wrapped around me

"I missed you" he said softly into my ear I shivered.

"Let me go James." I said pulling back away from him.

"Hey Anna!" I looked around and saw Heath walking over to me Emmett and Alicia were behind him I looked back at James he was looking over at Heath he had his shoulders squared up ready to fight. I didn't waste time getting away from James I ran into the school passing Alicia as she called out to me but I just kept running I didn't want her to see me scared out of my mind. I stopped as I got inside out of James's sight. I leaned against the wall taking deep breaths trying to stop my head from spinning. Everything came crashing down around me. James was back. Jake was gone. I was alone.


	11. Bad Feeling

"hey are you okay?" I looked up and saw Eric Yorkie standing infront of me.

"nothing why are you even talking to me?" I asked frowning up at him.

"you look upset. I thought I'd be nice since you know" he said looking around I followed his gaze and saw Mike Newton and Tyler Crowly. I rolled my eyes and walked away from Eric but he followed me. Guys really didn't get hints.

"hey is it true that you slept with the Cullen guys at the same time?" he asked I stopped and spun around he stopped just before he ran into me.

"where did you hear that?" I hissed backing him against the wall.

"Bonnie said she saw you with them at their place" he said looking like he was about to cry.

"and what was she doing there stalking me? No I did not sleep with them" I said the fear from seeing James was gone and replaced by anger and I was taking it out on Eric.

"she said she drove past and saw you making out" he whimpered "please don't hurt me" I raised an eye brow at him and took a step back to look at him his black hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a week. I knew he was in to his gaming but I didn't think it was serious enough to keep some one from being hygienic. Even deodorant couldn't hide the stench of a stale room.

"Eric listen to me and listen to me good. One Bonnie is a lying bitch and Two why the fuck would I sleep with them let alone 'make out' with them" I snarled at him I hate high school people always making up shit. The doors opened at the end of the corridor and in walked James, I frozen his eyes met mine I was gripped with fear again. I need to get away from him away from this place. I spun around and walked as fast as I could away from James.

He was back and this time he looked like he ment business. There was no stopping him even if I now lived with the chief of police.

I had been on edge morning hoping I wouldn't run into him at all but it didn't work. James was in all my classes I sat as far away from him as possible. I caught him glancing at me a couple of times. Walking through the corridor at lunch was the worst I saw James at every corner I spent lunch break in the library I knew he wouldn't come looking he was more interested in tormenting me. Break had just about finished and I needed to get something from my car. I walked out of the library and around the corner to the exit. I stopped dead looking up from my book I saw James and bonnie, he was leaning against her whispering into her ear making her giggle and blush if you could even see it under all that goo she had on her face.

I shook my head and kept walking holding my books to my chest. As I got closer I tried to keep my head down but some one ran into me making me gasp and almost fall back I caught myself and held my books closer. I looked up and just as bonnie looked over at me.

I'm screwed. Was the first thing that came to mind.

"You're such a pervert Annabelle" she snarled at me James turned to look at me, it felt like the movies as he turned slowly too bad it was more like a horror flick instead of a chick flick. He pushed away from her and walked towards me. my eyes widened I could feel the fear creeping up as a cold shiver ran down my spin the closer he got to me I jumped as an arm encircled my waist.

"Anna did you want to go shopping this afternoon?" I looked next to me and saw Alicia

"she's not much of a shopper" I looked up and saw James smiling down at Alicia. She frowned at him she turned her head back to me and raised an eye brow.

"People change and how do you know Anna" she said cocking her head to the side looking back at James.

"Yeah James how do you know something that is nothing but dirt around here?" bonnie asked walking up and hooking her arm through his.

"no one asked you to join the conversation. Bonnie" Alicia snapped I bit my lip and silently thanked her.

"Anna and I met through some friend's a little while ago" he said smiling at me I could feel the bile rising I couldn't stand here waiting for him to make his move I needed out I started to feel claustrophobic. I pulled away from Alicia and pushed past bonnie breaking out in a run when I felt eyes on my back. I burst through the doors and took a deep breath I looked behind me and saw James standing in the middle of the hall smiling at me before he leaned down and kissed bonnie on her fake lips. Yep here it comes. I turned away from them and ran for my car hoping the cold air that burned my lungs helped keep my breakfast down. Before I could reach my car someone grabbed my hand I spun around and saw Alicia.

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry all over her face thank god she hadn't put two and two together.

"Nothing I just I get claustrophobic" I lied well sort of as I looked down at my shoes. I really did get claustrophobic no thanks to jake and his adventures.

"It was more than that. What did he do to you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. God she reminded me of Esme so much. Then it hit me James was going to get me and he was going to use anyone to get to me. Not this time.

"Nothing it's none of your business Alicia" I said looking up trying to sound pissed off and annoyed with her at the questions she was asking.

"Whoa calm down Anna you just look really scared" she said letting her hands fall down to her sides. Crap she was going to cry.

"I'm not upset but annoyed no one ever leaves me alone especially you, you're always around" I said pushing past her as the bell rang to end lunch. She didn't bother running after me I felt bad for what I said but it was better everyone stayed away. Now that James was back things were going to be hard and I didn't want people to get hurt trying to protect me.

_This is the best thing_ I told myself fighting back tears as I walked to ancient history. Alicia had been nothing but nice to me I hating hurting her even if it was for a good reason.

Being first into class gave me the choice of where I was going to sit for the next hour I knew heath and Alicia would sit on the right side of the classroom they had since the first day they had started. I heard mike and Eric laughing and joking around and coming closer to the classroom. I bit my lip and moved to the back of the classroom. Sitting down I looked up and saw Alicia walk in with Heaths arm around her, Heath glared at me I looked down away from him looked like I've given him another reason to hate me. I sighed and started to draw in my book I lost all sense of time I hadn't realized the teacher was in the class and he was actually teaching til the bastard slammed him hand down on my desk making me jump I looked up and saw him glaring at me.

"this is not art class Miss Swan, pay attention" he said before turning away and walking back to the front of the class talking about how Sparta came to be. I rolled my eyes and closed my book, looking up past the teachers head and started to day dream. If I couldn't draw then I'd dream.

After class I ran out to my car I hadn't noticed someone was standing there til I frowned not being able to reach my car completely. I looked up and there stood bonnie why couldn't she leave me alone. What was it about me that screamed out for people to just pick on me. Was I actually that pathetic that people had to point it out all the time to me.

"You really have a thing for guys that are out of your league" she said folding her arms over her chest. And here we go again she was going to point it out for me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said trying to get around her to get to my car

"First it's the Cullen brothers and now it's James. What is your deal?" she asked taking a step towards me.

"you can have him for all I care bonnie." I said trying to get around her again.

"why would I want your left overs you probably have some disease that makes them want to run" she snarled at me.

"just quit it bonnie. For fuck sake cant you go fuck with some one else. Why do you constantly have to point out how pathetic I am!" I yelled probably gaining attention from people who hadn't left yet.

"god you really are a freak." she said stepping back.

"fuck off bonnie I'm done dealing with your shit, go to hell" I said shoulder barging past her to my car. After getting in I put my stuff next to me and started the engine. The tires squealing against the asphalt as I drove out of school in a fit of rage. Halfway home I pulled over and screamed letting all the frustration out I hit the steering wheel only hurting my self in turn make me angry again at how weak I was.

There was no way I could go home and sit around waiting for life to kill me slowly. I needed something but I couldn't figure out what it was. I started the car up again and drove.

I sat on the hood of my car watching the waves roll up on to the sand then roll back into the deep blue of the ocean. My thoughts started to wonder to Edward, he had been the last one here with me making me feel good about myself. It was like he actually cared about me. I sighed and pulled my knees up thinking about the last night I had seen him. God I really was a screw up I managed to make the one guy who actually might like me hate me. I had even managed to get his family to hate me.

"I have no choice its better this way" I said softly to the wind as a couple ran along the beach laughing he caught up to her and held her to him as she laughed wrapping her arms around him I groaned and looked away every one was happy. Even the little family that I was now watching the little boy was jumping all over his dad as his mum tickled him. I smiled thinking of Jeremy his cute little cubby face came to my mind but he wasn't smiling he was crying his eyes shinnying with unshed tears his eyes bright from the tears he had already let go of. My heart broke his older brother had left, I had moved out he was as lonely as me and here I was thinking I had the worst life. I jumped off the hood and got into the car tearing up the gravel as I drove away from the beach.

I pulled into the driveway the familiar yellow 911 turbo porche that always looked perfect even if it had a kids seat in the back. Alice had let me drive it once but never again she screamed when I decided to see how fast it could actually go. Alice usually worked from home jasper thought he'd get a more suitable car for the family. So he got a silver C30 Volvo he taught jake and I to drive in it after Alice had had a fit at jasper about my driving such a fast and expensive car. I pulled up beside the two cars and got out I looked around to see if any one was following me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up I locked my car and walked as fast as I could to the front door with out actually power waling through it. I raised my hand to press the door bell when I heard laughter from inside I sighed softly. Maybe Jeremy wasn't hurting as much as I was. Before I could turn away from the door. It opened I jumped back and looked up, of course it'd be jasper he always had some sixth sense about people being at the door.

"Anna come in" jasper said smiling politely at me I raised my eye brow. He was in a good mood today but I wasn't about to question it I smiled back and walked in past him feeling revealed as he closed the door firmly behind me.

"they'll be excited to see you" jasper whispered in my ear as his hand rested on the small of my back as he lead me through the very familiar house into the lounge room. I was so nervous to see Alice again. We hadn't been the closest people since jake left. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I stepped into the lounge room. Jeremy spotted me first with a squeal he scrambled out of Alice's hold and ran around the lounge to me. I picked him up as he jumped the last few steps towards me.

"ANNA!" he all but screamed in my ear as he threw his arms around my neck trying his best to give me a bear hug.

"Hey Jeremy" I gasped playing with him as he laughed uncontrollably in my arms. I looked over at Alice she had a smile on her face that told me after everything that had happened she still wanted me around. I swear if it wasn't for Jeremy I would be balling like a baby in Alice's arms. I bit my lip and closed my eyes hugging Jeremy as tight as I could with out hurting him. I felt arms around me I opened my eyes and saw Alice.

"it's okay sweetie" was all she said before I burst into tears she pulled me into a hug. After I finished my little cry session we all sat on the lounge well jasper stood it was weird he usually sat down though most times you did see him just standing around like a statue which was a bit creepy.

"It's good to see you" Alice said after sitting down next to me "how have you been?"

"I've been good school's okay too" I said hugging Jeremy tighter making his squeak and set him off in another round of laughs.

"Jake's coming back next month" jasper said walking over and sitting on the coffee table in front of me, his favorite place to sit when jake or I were in trouble but usually it was both of us. I let Jeremy go and looked at jasper as if he had four heads. Did he just say what I think he did? I felt the blood rush from my face. Jasper frowned his eyes locked on to mine as if he were trying to figure out what I was thinking. He'd have a hard time cause I didn't even know what I was thinking about!

"what?" was all I could say I had frozen on the spot. Damn jasper's eyes seemed to be glowing, Jeremy giggled and put his hands on my cheeks turning my head to look at him. The staring competition between jasper and I had been broken my line of vision filled with rosy cheeks and bright blue eye's.

"Jake's coming home hehehe" he giggled again bouncing up and down in my lap. I looked over at Alice, she looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"Oh my god when? Like is there a set date or anything? How long will he be back for?" I asked standing up I stepped past jasper and started to pace back and forth Jeremy had slipped out of my arms and was jumping around singing something about jake coming home.

"No, it hasn't been decided on what day he'll be coming back" Alice said looking up at jasper I looked at them curiously. They were planning something I knew it but there was worry on their faces.

"are you okay Anna?" jasper asked getting up and stepping infront of me his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"I um yea just shocked I guess" I said looking down at my feet and frowning. How could this get any worse, jake was coming back. James was here stalking me I'm pretty sure. The next thing I needed was Edward to come back and then I'd have an all out war on my hands.

"you sure its shock and not something else?" Alice asked still sitting on the swayed white lounge they had. I looked up the look on her face told me I was doomed I'd have to spill everything other wise I wouldn't be going home.

Maybe that was a good thing.

I sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. Jasper, Alice and I had been at the table since dinner talking, Jeremy had gone to watch a movie after jasper had giving him a bath.

"what else is on your mind other then stress of school?" Alice asked softy, I couldn't tell her about James or any of that so I told her I had been stressed out about school.

"I've made your whole family hate me for making Edward go away" I whispered taking a sip of my drink.

"that wasn't your fault. They know that" jasper said I looked over at him.

"heath keeps glaring at me, if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over before I hit the ground. And I don't even want to start with Emmett" I said leaning back against the back of my chair trying to make myself seem smaller.

"heath should grow up, its seriously not your fault it wasn't fair for Emmett and Edward to make you choose" Alice said getting angry. "their just egotistic males who think with nothing but their penis's"

"Alice" jasper growled. She looked over at him and frowned.

"well they are and you know it jasper" she said pouting at him.

"I know" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. I sat there watching them, staying quiet was the best thing for these type of moments with Alice and jasper.

"look the thing is Anna. Every one knows its not your fault, their just being a bit immature. Edward will come back in his own time" jasper said breaking the silence first. I sighed maybe he'll never come back til I leave. I bit my lip and blinked back tears I felt my heart constrict. Why did I care so much about Edward? Why did I have to drive him out of town?

"don't be upset honey, I promise he'll come back" Alice said softly putting her hand on my arm and squeezing it alittle to comfort me.

"I should be going, charlie's probably home wondering where I am" I said finished my drink and standing up. Alice and jasper followed me I walked into the lounge room and saw Jeremy asleep on the lounge. I smiled he slept just like jake, sprawled out and trying to take up as much room as possible. But it didn't work form Jeremy cause he was still only small. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek I made a dash for the front door but was stopped by jasper.

"if there is anything you want to talk about at any time day or night. Alice and I are here for you no matter what okay" he said pulling me into a quick hug he kissed my forehead I looked up at him and smiled.

"thanks jasper I really do appreciate it" I said just as Alice walked over to us holding Jeremy she handed him to jasper to take up to bed.

"I'll walk you out" she said her arm slipping around my waist as we walked out to my car. We stood next to my car I kicked the tire.

"you sure your okay?" Alice asked watching me I sighed and looked at her.

"I think I miss Edward I don't know I shouldn't be allowed to after what I did." I said Alice laughed and pulled me into a hug. Seriously this woman would hug you to death if she could!

"oh sweetie it's okay to miss him. We all do but like jaz said he'll be back in his own time" she squeezed me gently and let go.

"is it okay if I come over tomorrow after school?" I asked looking at Alice through my eye lashes as I pulled my keys out of my pocket.

"of course it is, your welcome anytime you want to come over just rock up" she said smiling at me. I moved to the drivers side and unlocked the door I was a bout to get in when Alice was next to me. Again with the hugs.

"don't worry he'll be okay" she whispered before pulling away and letting me get into my car.

"I'll um see you tomorrow" I said confused

"I'll be here" she said closing my door for me, I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I waved a quick goodbye before I swung out of the drive way and drove off.

When I got back home I noticed charlie's cruiser wasn't sitting out the front. He must be working really late. I pulled in and looked at the time on my phone as I turned the car off. I frowned it was already seven thirty, Charlie was usually home about now if he was working late. I had parked close enough to the front of the house so I wouldn't have far to run in the dark. I got out and locked my car with the central lock as I took off for the front door. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up again I cursed myself I really needed to talk to Charlie about getting central locking on the house. Though then he'd ask a lot of questions, questions I didn't want to answer.

"Wake up too yourself stop being such a fucking pussy Anna" I said to myself angrily as I pressed my back to the door. I was inside and the house was dark I really wasn't the smartest person I should have turned the front light on or something if I knew it was going to be this dark when I got home. I reached out til my hand hit the light switch I licked my lips and preyed like hell no one was in the house because I had already locked the front door.

I switched the light on and sighed deeply, I was home alone. What the fuck was I scared for?

_His name is James! _Huh, lovely moment for my inner voice to scream. I kicked my shoes off and headed for the kitchen I was still full from the huge dinner Alice had cooked but I needed something else. Something that would make the feelings go away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time and to see if Jake had texted or called me but before I could even press the button at the bottom of my Nokia N8 it started to ring I jumped a little cursing myself for being jumpy and blinked trying to work out the number flashing on the screen and trying to control my heart. The number wasn't saved in my phone. Maybe jake got a new phone number? I bit my bottom lip and tapped answer on the screen and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked softly into the phone. If I was trying to sound confident I would get a giant F printed on my forehead.

"Anna... Anna help, help me please!" came a voice on the other end of the phone. They sounded scared I frowned and looked out the kitchen window as if to find them out side watching me. The voice was familiar I just couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Who is this?" I asked turning around and looking at the front door trying to see if I had actually locked the door or not. I felt alittle better as I remembered I did.

"It's bonnie, please you have to help me he's chasing me" she said sounding out of breath "he's going to get me"

"Why should I believe you?" I snapped. Ah so bonnie wasn't done treating me like some kind of play thing. How the hell did she get my number?

"Please Anna you have to, he's after me I, I don't know what I did wrong but James snapped please Anna you have to help me. I'm at the park across from school." she whispered "hurry." was all she said before the line went dead I went to take a step towards the door but something pulled me back I suddenly started to get a sick feeling in my stomach. The feeling from this morning was back and it was worse then before.

As much of a bitch bonnie is, She doesn't deserve to go through what I did with James.

_She doesn't? Can you really believe that bullshit after everything she's done to you Anna?_ A voice in my head spoke making me bite my bottom lip again and turn away from the front door. Bonnie sounded really scared what if he was really after her?

_What if pigs actually flew? __It's not your problem!_ the voice practically screamed at me.

"No but it could be" I said putting my phone back in my pocket and grabbing my keys as I ran out the front door to save my tormentor. How weird? Roles reversed I doubt she'd do the same for me.

_Ah but it's the thought that counts. _God my inner voice was pissed. I frowned as I turned the car on and drove back to school. For the second time today. The bad feeling wasn't going to go away. The closer I got to the school the worse it got.


	12. Old Habits

I slowed as I reached the school. At night the school was a cold and dark place yet during the day it was full of complaining teenagers and raging hormones. I turned away from it and into the car park across from the school, I crept along my headlights bouncing of a Green Mazda 2, obviously Bonnie's car mummy and daddy bought it for her when she first when for her license. And of course there was a red Ferrari 599 gto. That one had to be James's I had never met his parents all I knew was he had a lot of money. Neither of the cars looked like they had been moved for a while. I double parked I was tempted to drive at top speed into James pretty car but that would be a headache to deal with after.

I put the car in park and killed the engine I got out slowly looking around to see if there was any movement in the surrounding area. I shut my door and walked over to the Ferrari I put my hand on the hood. It was warm. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up I heard a scream come from behind me in the empty field. I spun around away from the cars the scream had come from somewhere near the trees. My heart was beating so fast fear almost had me running back for my car and driving off. Curiosity getting the better of me I slowly took a couple of steps towards the field. There was another scream my feet had a mind of their own and before I could remember what I was doing I was running towards the trees.

You know the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well it wasn't curiosity it was ignorance. And right now I was that cat.

I stood on the edge of the tree line trying to see past the darkness. And after joking with Charlie about night vision goggles it seemed like a pretty damn good idea right now. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep the bitter cold at bay for just a bit longer so I could get bonnie and go back to my safe warm house.

"Bonnie!" I called out into the dark hoping she would come running and James would just die!

"She's not here" came a deep voice from behind me I spun around and saw James standing two metres behind me.

"What did you do to bonnie?" I asked coldly glaring at the man that represented nothing but pain and fear to me. He chuckled and took a step closer he raised his dark eyebrow at me.

"I have only done what bonnie has told me to do." he said slowly walking towards me, I matched his stride and walked back.

"Just stop fucking with me James" I said letting my arms fall to my sides, my hands folding into fists I was ready for him, whatever he might do I was ready.

Are you really? My conscious asked. I froze, was I ready or was I fooling myself? Stupid conscious

"I'm not the one fucking with you, you're playing your games again like always" he said I noticed his temper slowly slipping out of control his brows furrowed I licked my dry lips. This guy was seriously all sorts of scary and more so at night when you're standing in a field with pretty much nowhere to go.

"Oh yeah I'm always playing games, I just love them so much" I said sarcastically but mentally slapping myself, not good to provoke his anger especially when bonnie was somewhere out here and James stood between my car and I.

"you really pissed me off when you didn't return any of my calls then your father shutting the door in my face when I came to see you." he said taking a step towards me I backed up till my back hit something I looked up and saw it was a tree. Fuck I'm boned! Looking back at James he had gained distance and now was way too close for my liking.

"What else was I supposed to do keep lying to my parents about how I got bruises after I had been with you?" I asked

Not helping the fucked situation we're in here! Great, I'm in sane. I have a spilt personality.

"See I really did love you Anna, why did you have to tell your parents? We could have run away and been together forever. But no you ruined it. It wasn't my fault it was yours." he growled closing the remaining distance between us. I pressed my back against the tree as hard as I could to get away from him hoping to melt into the tree but it didn't happen. Though I do think I'll have a few splinters.

"I didn't tell them, they saw the bruises you left on me" I said trying to sound strong, he threw his head back and laughed. I winced fucking old habits and everyone wants to know why I'm so jumpy just look at the cunt standing in front of me and you'll see.

"I never left any bruises you were just so clumsy always running into things or tripping." he said one of his hands wrapped around my throat as he pressed me against the tree and leaned down so his face was level with mine. I clawed at his hand but he just tightened his grip. I tried to look away from him brown eye's, they held so much rage and anger. I really didn't want to feel that again I couldn't get a good grip on his hand because mine were shaking so much from fear of this one man.

"Come now James, don't ruin our fun." James looked over his shoulder and smiled. I followed his gaze and saw bonnie standing behind him her hand on her hip. His grip loosened.

"Ah bonnie there you are. We were just talking about you." James said turning back to look at me. "Weren't we Anna" he squeezed his hand around my throat making me gasp for air tears were falling.

"I hope only good things were said" she snarled at me as she walked over and put a hand on James shoulder.

"I never say anything bad isn't that right Anna" he said smiling at me.

"Please...just...let...me...go" I gasped trying to keep my footing.

"No you can't go but bonnie, you can go now I have what I came for" James growled looking at bonnie the smile gone from his face, god this was going to be bad. He could easily take us both out if she doesn't go.

"Excuse me. I got her here and I owe her a little pay back from the other day" bonnie snapped pulling on James's shoulder to turn him around. He spun around letting go of me I fell to the ground and tried to catch my breath. I could feel the pain in my back from the tree I started to cough at the sudden

"Leave bonnie, you don't owe her anything!" James said pushing bonnie back, she stumbled a little but caught her balance. When she gained balance she threw James a look of murderous rage her hands curled into fists, stupidest thing bonnie could do right now is attempt to hit him. She pulled back her fist and swung but James was faster he grabbed her hand and twisted it she spun around. He held her arm up against her back making her gasp in pain.

"Leave bonnie. I'm not going to tell you again" he hissed. Bonnie started to screech I slowly got to my feet and ran as fast as I could into the trees. I heard James yell at bonnie and her yell back then footsteps following me.

"Anna! Come back I'm not going to hurt you" James yelled.

Yeah like I'm going to believe that, I ran as hard as I could without running into trees or tripping over tree roots or slipping on the leaves. I really didn't want him to catch me it'll just turn out like last time I had run from him. And I sure as hell wasn't going to be letting him get his hands on me this time. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could see them stupidest thing to do because as soon as I did, my foot got caught on a tree root, I screamed as I fell my head connected with a rock I tried to scramble to my feet but I kept slipping on the leaves. footsteps grew closer, I needed to get away I couldn't afford to let James catch me. I gave up trying to get up so I crawled to the nearest tree catching my breath I peeked around the tree and James stood there looking around he walked over to where I had been not five seconds ago.

"I know your still here Annabelle. Just come out I promise I won't hurt you" he said looking my way I turned back around so he wouldn't see me I closed my eyes and held my breath. I held him run in a different direction. I let out a deep breath I put my hand to my head, thank god there'd only be a lump there.

Something grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet I screamed again as I came face to face with the man that could possibly kill me out here and leave me for the wild life to clean up the mess he had made. An icy chill ran through my body.

"Why do you always run" he snarled throwing me face first against a tree I felt the bark dig into my hands as I tried to lessen the impact with my hands but it didn't work. My face met bark and it wasn't a very friendly meeting either the fucker hurt like hell. I felt James's body press hard against mine. I cried out as he pulled my head back by my hair.

"It's your fault you know. All this is your fault. If you didn't run none of this would have happened but you ran and now you have to pay" he growled into my ear his hand gripping my hair tighter his body left mine. I flew through the air but instead of meeting another tree I hit the ground I curled up on to my right side. James walked around til he stood in front of me.

"I... I'm sorry" I winced away from him as he crouched down next to me.

"Bonnie's told me a lot since we lost contact, about you. And curtain Cullen boys" he said kicking me hard in the stomach I gasped and fell onto my back. He walked around and knelt down and grabbed my hair again, "you have turned into such a dirty slut, fucking every guy around school. Yes bonnie told me that to, it's amazing the information you get out of a girl when you actually just sit and listen to them." James said looking up to the night sky then back down at me I tried to pull away but his grip in my hair tightened. The pain in my stomach was so bad all I wanted to do was scream, instead I coughed violently the moon light was above us I looked down at the leaves and saw blood. Shit now I'm bleeding internally. He really was going to kill me.

"You meant everything to me once. But now your nothing" he said thrusting my head back down to the ground. I rolled on my left away from him and gasped as my left side exploded in pain. There was no doubt that I was the mouse in this cat and mouse race.

"I bet even your friend Jake had a taste of you as well." James said leaning over me I turned my head away from him, he stood up and took a couple of steps away from me. Now would be the only chance I have of getting away he had his back to me. I slowly rolled over despite the pain exploding all over my body I got to my feet and tried to run. Obviously I wasn't quick enough. James grabbed me around the waist I screamed he pushed me face first against another tree.

"stop trying to get away!" he hissed "you won't be able to out run me not with broken ribs" I squeezed my eye's closed as his fist came in contact with my already broken ribs my legs collapsed but because James was pressed against me while I was against the tree I didn't fall. He moved back letting me fall down like a sack of potatoes at his feet.

"I'm sorry just let me go" I pleaded half sitting up.

"NO! You're not listening to me!" he spun around the next think I knew my face stung with pain and I was now laying on my stomach.

"Why do you make me do this?" he asked leaning down he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I tried to pull away but couldn't move blackness threatened to take me.

"Go fuck yourself" I said but I think it came out all mumbled because all he did was laugh.

"I have nearly seven months to catch up on Annabelle" he whispered into my ear. "I'll make you scream" I barely heard him or felt him as he stood up I felt his hands on me he was lifting me up. I looked up at him as he held me against him.

"Just kill me" I said my head falling against his shoulder, he chuckled then lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Not yet." he said and started to walk. I closed my eyes I felt a cold hand on my cheek.

"Are you calm yet?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of me. I looked at him and frowned, he smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"You're so cold" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" was all he said then he disappeared. I screamed my eyes flying open I saw grass my body hurt it felt like I had been attacked and was just a bag of loose bones now. My head spun so fast I closed my eyes again. I heard a car door open then I was pulled none to kindly over the shoulder I was folded over and thrown. I opened my eyes again.

"Ah so she is still with me" was all I heard before a door was closed and something heavily was laying on top of me. My head rolled to the side and everything went black and cold.


	13. Happy Nightmare Part 1

I woke up to someone running their fingers through my hair I groaned and rolled into them I heard a light chuckle I smiled and opened my eyes. Golden eyes were looking back at me and a smile I could look at for the rest of my life.

"Good morning" he said softly still running his fingers through my hair. I pulled my hand out from under the blankets I had on and ran my fingertips slowly over his lips, making him smile more and I bit down on my bottom lip trying to trace them perfectly.

"Good morning yourself, I didn't think you were going to stay the night" I said giving up on tracing his lips and leaned in and kissing him softly. He groaned a little and pulled me closer I put my leg up over his waist.

"I couldn't pull myself away from you" he said kissing me softly "your dad and mum are awake." I groaned and rolled on to my back he laughed and covered my bare neck in kisses. I moaned softly his hand pulling the blankets down so he could rest his hand on my bare hip.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked pushing him back so I could look into his gorgeous eyes and to stop him from turning me on so much.

"if you want me to I will" he said kissing me his hand moved up from my hip as he pulled me closer my hand snaked up into his hair he moved so his chest was resting lightly on mine his hand moving slowly up and down my side. I wrapped my leg around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"Mmm... we... should... stop" I said between kisses he nodded but made no move to stop. Not that I was helping either. I felt happy and safe being here laying with him kissing him. I smiled as he tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back and looked at me.

"What?" he asked softly god if my panties weren't wet they were now.

"Nothing just in a good mood" I said leaning up and stealing a kiss as he watched me.

"No you're in a horny mood" he chuckled softly pulling me hard against him I groaned closing my eyes I could feel how hard he was against me he started to kiss my collarbone.

"ANNA!" I heard my dad's voice I pulled away from him laughing just as dad walked into my room.

"oh hey didn't expect you to be here though Bella did tell me something about you stopping by to see our daughter" dad said smiling at us from my bedroom door but looking away when he saw what was happening, I started to blush and pulled the blanket back up over us.

"Leave them alone" I heard mum say as she walked in to my room to open my curtains. I buried my head into his bare chest as the light filled my room.

"God mum that is seriously bright" I said making him and dad laugh.

"Well my dear it's called morning now get up" she said a little too cheery for this early of the morning.

Dad had met mum one day when she was out shopping and slipped as she was walking back to her car. Dad being the gentleman he was helped her. It's a cute story mum used to tell me when I was little only because I wouldn't go to bed till she told me the story of how Bella swan literally fell in love with a gentleman.

Dad wrapped his arms around mum's waist as she walked back to the door. I pulled my head away and looked at them my blush got worse as they just stood there in the doorway smiling and talking like it was a normal thing to do to see their only daughter in bed with her boyfriend. Mum cleared her throat when she saw me blushing and slowly sliding under my blankets.

"come on let's get down stairs before breakfast gets cold" she smiled and winked at me as she turned out of dad's arms and pulled him by his hand out of my room. Once the door shut I sighed deeply and relaxed he chuckled and pulled me close to him again.

"It's not funny you know. There should be a law against parents just barging in to their kids room" I said frowning and looking down at the blanket

"see there is this thing they invented a while ago it's called a lock maybe we should start using it" he laughed rolling out of bed as I pulled the pillow out from under my head and hitting him with it.

"Yeah well you can sleep on the floor tonight!" I said as he pulled me up by grabbing the end of the pillow and pulling it out of my hands.

"naw I'm sorry" he said with a small smile as he sat on the bed and put his hand on my leg. "if it makes you feel any better Alicia has walked in on me when I've been on the phone to you a couple of times."

"No Edward! That doesn't help!" I groaned blushing bright red and falling face first into my blankets as he laughed I felt the bed move and his arms were around me and I was curled up in his lap as he sat against the bed's headboard.

"It's okay my love it's not like they can hear us" he said softly in my ear as he lightly bit my ear as his hand ran up and down my bare leg. I moaned and leaned against him tighter.

"stop it" I said turning my head til our lips met the kiss started out soft and gentle but soon it was rough and hungry like we couldn't get enough of each other, Edward started to kiss my neck somehow we managed to lay down our heads at the end of the bed and Edward on top of me. His arms were on either side of me so his weight wouldn't be on me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer but he chuckled and kissed my neck trailing a hot line of fire down from my jaw across my collarbone to just above my top.

"We have to go to breakfast" he whispered in my ear making me shutter all I wanted was him but something stopped me from getting closer to him. I groaned and let my hands and legs fall from his body so I was laying under him without connecting to him. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him.

"I hate it when you do that" I said softly trying to control my breathing.

"Trust me I want to do more but you need to wake up" he said I frowned and opened my eyes and looked into his golden eyes.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I said but you need to get up" he said smiling and kissing my forehead before he got up and held his hand out for me to take hold of I put my hand in his I let the blanket fall away from me as Edward pulled me up. I stood up on my bed in front of him and smiled down at him, he smiled back before pulling me to him and kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Edward's arms wrapped around me and held me in place against his body, he groaned as I tightened my legs around him and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled back from the kiss but kept me close.

"Stop it" he said with a grin on his face I raised my eye brow and looked at him, our chests in sync as we tried to catch our breaths back.

"Stop what?" I asked softly letting my legs unwrap from his waist I was standing on my tip toes looking into his eyes his arms still holding me tight against him.

"being so irresistible" he said kissing me again I moaned and tried to get closer to him more then what we already were but before he could push me down on the bed or I push him against the wall my phone started to ring Edward pulled back and let me go I put my hands on his chest til the room stopped spinning I turned around and crawled over to my side of the bed and grabbed my phone I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was. I tapped answer.

"You know its early right?" I said feeling Edward's eye's on me as I was on my knees with my back to him.

"I know it's early but um is Edward at your place?"

"Yea, why what's up?" I asked gasping as Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back against him, I could feel the bulge in his pants against my ass he started to kiss my neck I bit down on my lip to stop from moaning as his hands moved up around my stomach.

"Nothings up just wondering and Edward I can hear you leave her alone!" I laughed as Zoey screamed through the phone at Edward. He chuckled but didn't stop.

"Come on Zoe you can't lie to me what's going on" I said bitting my lip harder as Edward's hands cupped my breasts and he started to run his thumbs over my harden nipples. He nibbled on my ear and moaned softly in my ear that I didn't have the phone to. I pushed back against him he fell back taking me with him. He lifted me up a little and crossed his legs under me before pulling me down my back against his chest as he massages my boobs.

"Just tell Edward its time" she said I knew if we had been there she would jump on Edward and tie his hands back so he couldn't touch me. Edward froze then grabbed my phone and walked out into the hall closing the door behind him. I barely blinked before I realized he had walked out I jumped off my bed and walked quietly over to the door to see if I could hear him talking to Zoey. I started to feel cold without his touch.

"It's not time" I heard Edward say in a low growl. Zoey must have said something that pissed him off.

"No we're not telling her!" he yelled I frowned I opened the door Edward stood against the wall opposite my door, he looked up at me.

"What are we not tell me?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"It's not what you think belle" Edward said still holding the phone to his ear as he looked at me. I frowned and spun around to walk back in my room. "Belle please I love you" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. I turned around and walked back to him.

"don't lie to me" I said softly grabbing my phone and hanging up on Zoey then walked back in my room slamming the door before Edward could follow me. I took two steps away from my door before it opened and Edward stood in the doorway looking at me.

"I'm not lying Anna" he said I spun around and threw my phone at him, he ducked and a hand shot out and caught my phone.

"What's going on?" I heard dad say as he walked to my door his body catching up with his hand Edward walked further in and stood between me and dad. I looked away from them both outside my window where a midnight black crow sat on a branch on the tree just out side my window. It looked like it was watching everything that was happening inside my room.

"I'll ask again. What's going on?" dad said my attention snapping to him, his green eyes sparkled with anger as he looked towards Edward. Edward's attention was torn between me and dad.

"Nothing" I said looking down away from them.

"Zoey rang Anna to tell me it's time" Edward said I looked up and glared at Edward for telling dad.

"So why was the door slammed shut?" dad asked I looked at him his eye's didn't sparkle with anger anymore.

What the fuck is going on? I thought looking between Edward and dad.

"Anna got angry" Edward said trying to catch my eye but I refused to look at him.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" dad asked sounding calm.

"Um hello I'm just here" I said but Edward had turned back to looking at dad.

"It isn't that easy. Zoey wanted me to tell her from the beginning" Edward explained. I frowned trying to piece the puzzle together.

"You're cheating on me with Zoey?" I asked softly fighting back tears as I looked at Edward. He spun around to look at me his eyes wide.

Yep that confirms it. I thought, my heart broke and it hurt to just stand there looking at him I ran out the door pushing dad away I ran down the stairs wiping away tears that started to fall I ran into the kitchen to mum she stood up and rushed over and wrapped me in her arms.

"what's wrong?" she asked stroking my hair I couldn't answer her I just cried harder she lead me into the lounge room and sat down on the three seater blue lounge we had with matching laze-boy chairs a glass coffee table sat in the middle with a wide screen TV against the wall.

"Come on sweetie what's wrong?" mum asked again I pulled away a little and wiped away the tears.

"Edward's cheating on me." I hiccupped from crying so much.

"How do you know for sure?" she asked rubbing my back.

"Z-Zoey rang" I said dropping my head into my hands and started to cry again. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and into the lounge room. Mum looked straight at dad and frowned, dad shook his head and looked at Edward who stood next to dad fully dressed with his hands deep in his jeans pockets.

"Bella she needs to know now, this can't wait for tonight." I heard dad say I curled up on the lounge.

"I know Jace." mum sighed deeply dad walked over and sat across from me on the coffee table.

"Annabelle there is something you need to know" he said leaning forward his forearms resting on his thighs, I looked up at him and pushed back the blond curtain of hair back behind my ear, I could see Edward standing against the wall looking at me with the saddest expression on his face that I had ever seen.

"How long?" I asked looking straight at Edward he looked between me and mum and opened his mouth to say something.

"Edward isn't cheating on you with Zoey." mum said I looked at her.

"Then who?" I asked wiping tears away. Mum was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be them" Edward said pushing himself off the wall as he walked to the door to answer it. When he was out of sight I looked at dad.

"he isn't cheating on you at all." he said just as Zoey and Alicia walked in Alicia practically flying over to me while Zoey stood back a little bit as Emmett walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, heath and Esme walked into the lounge room. Edward trailed behind them but stood next to Emmett and Zoey.

"Oh I'm so sorry we kept it from you Anna you probably hate me now" Alicia said looking back towards Edward. I followed her gaze and frowned.

"So it's you? Does heath know?" I asked standing up on the lounge away from her I suddenly found myself feeling claustrophobic.

"Yeah I do know Anna" heath said as he sat in one of the recliners.

"She thinks Edward is cheating on her" dad said looking down at the ground. I looked at him then at Alicia as she stood up her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Are you?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"What? No I wouldn't ever cheat on her!" Edward yelled at Emmett angrily Zoey slapped Emmett on the chest when he started to laugh. Emmett cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"Well he isn't cheating on you from that response" Emmett said smiling a little.

"Emmett cut it out." Carlisle said standing behind Esme as they stood in front of the TV.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked starting to get pissed at all of them now.

"Sit down and we'll tell you" Carlisle said

"No thanks I'm fine standing" I said

"Annabelle" dad said looking up at me I nodded and slowly sat down hugging my knees to my chest.

"Now this is going to be difficult for you to believe but you have to know" dad said staring into my eyes. "I'm a-"

"No Jace I know you said she should know but I don't think it's the right time." mum said standing up and moving to stand in front of me.

"Bella it's important she knows" dad said standing up.

"I agree but not like this." mum said turning around to look at me. "Edward wouldn't cheat on you ever." she turned and walked out of the lounge room dad got up and followed her into the kitchen I looked down at my hands.

"Did you really think Edward would cheat on you sweetie?" Alice asked as she came and sat down next to me. I looked over at her but then looked back down towards the ground. I saw people moving around then someone moved to sit where dad was sitting earlier.

"Belle" I looked up Edward sat in front of me.

"Don't" I whispered as I saw his hand move towards me but he pulled it back and stuffed his hands back in his pockets

"Anna, it's okay sweetie." Alice said I looked at her.

"Are you serious? How is any of this okay? Everyone has been lying to me! And I don't even know what about!" I yelled getting up off the lounge "you can't tell me everything is okay Alice and neither can you Edward" I turned away from them and walked to the hall I spun around and saw Edward following me.

"Just listen please" he said closing the distance between us I opened my mouth to say something but his hand covered my mouth and he pushed me against the wall. My eyes widened at how fast he moved.

"I can't talk to you here everyone will hear me. So can you trust me?" he asked taking his hand away from my mouth and pressing his forehead against mine. "Please I want to tell you" I nodded slowly he pressed his lips to mine I closed my eyes his arms encircled me, my arms wrapped around his neck my fingers found his hair. He lifted me up and his hand moved to my thigh, my legs wrapped around his waist making him groan and press tighter against me. He deepened the kiss as I rocked my hips against him I broke the kiss gasping for air Edward started to kiss my neck.

"Don't open your eyes just trust me" he said between kisses

"why?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Because I'm going to show you the truth" he said claiming my lips with his again. I could feel it start to get colder but I held on tighter to Edward not opening my eye's. Edward broke away from the kiss and put my head against his shoulder. I started to shiver from the cold.

"almost there I promise" he said I moved my head to look up I opened my eyes and saw a forest rapidly passing, I screamed and held on to Edward tighter I closed my eyes and put my head back on his shoulder.

"Belle? Are you okay?" Edward asked stroking my hair

"H... have we stopped?" I asked not daring to open my eye's or letting him go.

"Yes we've stopped" he said softly. I slowly let go of him and stood on my feet, looking around we stood in the middle of a field surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" I asked looking back at him.

"In a field" he said looking around then back at me. "Now I can really tell you the truth." I remembered how we got here and I stepped back from him the grass was cold against my bare feet.

"How did we... you ... I" I stuttered looking around wrapping my arms around myself.

"It's okay just listen please" Edward said I looked back at him

"What are you?" I asked taking a step back.

"I'm I don't know how to explain belle I really don't" he said running his hand through his hair.

"I want to go home, your scaring me" I said taking another step back.

"I don't mean to scare you really I don't but I need to tell you now" he said looking at me his eyes were so sad I wanted to hug him but I was just so scared. I spun around and ran towards the trees I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing there watching me. I turned my head to look forward but ran straight into something I looked up and saw Edward.

"You can't out run me belle" he said softly stroking my cheek "I'm sorry but I need to show you."

"Stop it Edward" I said trying to pull back away from him. My body trembled with fear.

"Forgive me" he said before he pulled me into his arms. I screamed as I felt Edward bite my neck I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"HELP! Stop it get off me!" I screamed out as tears fell as kept trying to get away from him. He held me tighter against him I gave up trying to get away and just cried in his arms. At least if he wanted to kill me this would be the most beautiful place to die. I felt his tongue run along where he had bitten me almost as if he were drinking my blood.

Oh my god this can't be happening! I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky realizing there would be no way I'd be able to get away from Edward I shivered as the tears stopped.

This is what he's trying to show you, Edwards a vampire. My conscious spoke up as Edward held me even tighter against him.

"Please stop" I pleaded feeling weak my arms fell away from him I let my head fall back. I looked around at the tree's the sun hit them making them glow with life as the birds danced and laughed with each other.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds of life as mine slowly drifted away.

When I opened my eyes, I was curled up in Edward's arms as he sat against a tree out of the sun.

"I'm sorry" he said softly running his fingers through my hair.

"Am I dead?" I asked softly my throat sore.

"No you're very much alive belle" he whispered softly kissing my hair

"What happened?" I asked trying to piece the puzzle together again.

"I showed you what I am" he replied his hand stopped I pulled my head away from him to look into his eyes but he had them closed. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"Open your eyes" I said he slowly opened his eyes I gasped and pulled back a little my hand flew to my mouth. "Y... your eyes are red" he sighed and looked down.

"I know I'm sorry" he said" it's what happens when vampires drink human blood"

"Y... you're a vampire?" I asked my hand falling into my lap his arms were still around me they loosened as he nodded.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, but I guess I ended up showing you" he said looking back up at me and looking into my eyes.

"You couldn't have shown me another way?" I asked "I don't like your eyes like this"

"You ran what was I supposed to do? And I don't like it either" he said I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. His arms tightened around me, he sighed I pulled away and curled into his chest, I still felt tired and weak.

"Not that" I whispered holding his shirt in my hand. "You really scared me"

"I know and I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done it but I didn't know any other way to show you that you'd understand" he said softly we fell into silence Edward still playing with my hair I felt the air get colder I frowned and curled up tighter to keep warm but it felt like the cold was stabbing into me.

"Edward its cold" I whispered knowing now he would be able to hear me no matter how low I spoke.

"I know, stay still" Edward said his hand holding my head against his chest his arm around me tightened. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up making me shiver. Someone was watching us from somewhere in the forest that surrounded the meadow we sat in.

"Edward" I whispered his hand slid around and covered my mouth I opened my eyes but all I saw was trees, he was looking over my head in the opposite direction to the way I was sitting. He must have moved me because I swear I could see the meadow before, now all I saw were tree's something ran past not that far away my heart started to beat faster I held onto Edward's shirt tighter.

"It's okay Belle I've got you." he whispered so softly I could barely hear him I pulled back away from his chest and looked at him. He looked at me and moved the hand from my mouth and put a finger against my lips, his eyes darted to behind me I heard a soft growl from his chest I tried to move away but Edward held me tight and close against him he put his lips to my ear.

"When I say run I want you to run and not look back" he whispered my heart was racing I squeezed my eyes closed and nodded. Edward stood up pulling me up with him. He pushed me behind him and backed away from the trees I tried to look over his shoulder but couldn't cause obviously I was shorter than him. I heard a twig snap where we had been sitting I looked around him and saw a dark shadowed figure standing next to the tree.

I grabbed on to Edward as hard as I could it looked like the shadow was sniffing the air as if it had cause a scent of something it liked. Edward took a step back my foot got caught on a stick I gasped as I tried to balance myself Edward spun around and caught me I looked over at the shadow it was now watching us.

"Look at me" Edward said looking at me intently I ripped my gaze from the shadow to his eyes.

"don't please I don't want to leave you I'm scared" I said pleading with him he shook his head and quickly kissed me before his head snapped back towards the trees I blinked back tears.

"Belle" Edward started to say but was cut short as a howl from the distance broke through the field. Edward spun back around to face me I froze looking off towards where the howl had come. Fear gripped me I hear Edward say something but couldn't work out what he had said. His hands were turning my head to look at him. His eyes were so red a tear fell his thumb wiped it away.

"Don't" I whispered grabbing his shirt hoping to hell he wasn't about to tell me to run.

"Run!" he said pushing me back his shirt slipped out of my hands. I knew I had to run but I couldn't I tried to take a step towards him but he growled making me step back. The look on his face told me he was sorry, his eyes pleading with me to run. I spun around and ran for the tree's as fast as I could. As I reached the tree line I turned around to look at Edward. He stood in the middle of the meadow watching me there were shadows practically all around him. They were walking back and forth stalking him as if he was their prey. That's when I noticed they weren't shadows they were wolves hiding in the shadows. I gasped as a black wolf took a couple of steps towards Edward I heard growling from the wolves.

He spun around watching the black one that had come out of the trees.

"BELLE, GO!" Edward yelled over his shoulder as a sandy brown one walked into the meadow looking straight at me I gasped as it started to walk towards me I took a step back my back hit a tree I jumped and spun around and ran just like Edward had told me.


	14. Happy Nightmare Part 2

I ran up a footpath nearly tripping on the loose stones as I reached the front door of the first house I had come to after breaking through the never ending forest of tree's.

"HELP!" I yelled banging on the door with my fist I held tears back and refused to think of what would be happening to Edward left alone in the meadow with those wolves.

"Anna what's wrong?" I spun around to see Jake standing at the front gate with just a pair of cut-off jeans on. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. His arms moved around my waist and held me tight against him.

"t… there's something out there in the forest Edward told me to run so I did. Jake we have to go back for him" I said pulling away from him and started to run towards the forest but Jake grabbed my hand before I could get any further and pulled me back.

"He'll be okay I'm sure of it." Jake said sounding a little pissed off.

"I can't leave him Jake!" I yelled pulling my hand out of his. "I love him!" I turned and ran away from Jake I needed to make sure Edward was okay I don't care if he told me to run I couldn't leave him... yet I did. I had to swallow my fear and stop being scared all the time.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and started to run faster when I looked beside me and saw Jake he really didn't look to happy but he was with me. His legs taking bigger steps making me run harder to stay with him.

"I'm only doing this for you." he said taking the lead. God he didn't even sound out of breath and here I was looking down to make sure I wouldn't trip and trying to keep my breaths even. I should have been looking up because I ran into something and stumbled back.

"You seriously got to watch where you're going" Jake said catching me by the hand before I fell back.

"I was" I frowned and looked up at him, "why did you stop?" I asked looking around and noticing we were nowhere near the field where I had left Edward. I pulled my hand out of his and tried to catch my breath as I bent over putting my hands on my knees.

"Do you really want to save Edward?" he asked his hands on my shoulders making me stand up straight.

"Yes I want to save him" I said looking back at Jake. "Why what's going on what's happened?" I started to panic.

"Just I need to know because Edward could be in a lot of trouble" Jake said

"We aren't even near the fucking field! Jake what are you playing at" I said looking around trying to remember the way back and where the field was.

"I'm not playing at anyth- what's that on your neck?" Jake asked grabbing hold of my jaw so I couldn't move he lifted my head up and pushed my hair back.

"Jake you're hurting me" I said trying to pull away from his hold.

"You let him fucking bite you!" Jake said letting me go I fell back landing on my back. "Why the hell would you let him bite you!" I sat up rubbing my elbows

"I didn't let him, H... he just did it" I said looking down at the ground frowning remembering how he had held me as he 'showed' me what he was.

"Wait so you know he's a vampire?" Jake asked stopping midway through pacing to look at me. I nodded trying not to look up at him.

"I… I tried to run but he was too fast" I whispered softly.

"FUCK! Look Anna don't even try to save Edward he's a lost cause." Jake said holding out his hand to help me up. I looked up at him.

"I can't leave him Jake" I said putting my hand in his and let him pull me up.

"You already have Anna" he said brushing the dirt off my back I turned around to face Jake. His face was twisted with anger I stepped back. My best friend did not just say that to me.

"Jake I love him" I said Jake froze and looked at me.

"Even after he bit you?" he growled I nodded trying to be confident but with jake I could never be I relied on him too much. He knew me to well which scared me most times. "are you fucking crazy? He could have killed you! He could still kill you if they haven't killed him first" I took another step away from Jake as he exploded in anger.

"Jake you don't -"

"No you don't! He is a killer don't you see that or are you blind as well as stupid Anna! I thought if he told you then you would have been scared and not have gone running to him." he said walking closer to me my back hit a tree and Jake kept walking closer til he was an inch away from me. "But you fell in love with him. You fell for the wrong guy" he brushed my hair back behind my ear and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"He does scare me" I said looking down away from Jake's blue eyes the anger had washed away.

"Then forget him" Jake said I looked up ready to say something but his lips covered mine his body pressed against mine. I froze in shock til Jake ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I pushed him away.

"Stop it Jake!" I yelled looking down away from him And wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Why? You want it to you just hadn't figured it out yet" he said taking a step closer to me.

"I'm just stupid. Remember" I said swinging my fist and hitting him in the jaw. Pain exploded in my hand I pulled it back and held it against me as Jake rubbed his jaw.

"Fine go be with your dead boyfriend" Jake said, I looked up just in time to see Jake turn and run in the opposite way.

"JAKE!" I yelled and started to run after him, Forgetting the pain in my hand which was probably broken.

Why can't I think before I talk! I'm so stupid Jake was right I thought to myself as I tried to keep up with Jake but he was faster than me. I lost sight of him I slowed to a walk.

It had gotten dark and cold I stood in the middle of all the trees trying to look past the dark to find a way out. I sighed in frustration and wrapped my arms around myself. The pain becoming present again after walking around the stupid forest for god knows how long.

"I'm sorry Jake" I whispered into the darkness as I sat down against a tree and curled up. I could hear the crickets and the night life all around me. I felt like they were laughing at me even the trees as they swayed in the night breeze, I shivered and hugged my knees to my chest trying to keep warm but it didn't stop the shivering. Alone again. Why was this always happening to me? Did the world really hate me?

I don't know how long I sat there in the cold shivering when warms hands lifted me up and held me close, I know I didn't fall asleep I couldn't sleep and I don't know why I just didn't feel the need to sleep though I did feel physically and emotionally drained every part of me hurt but I couldn't understand why all I did was punch Jake. I felt how cold I was compared to the warm body now holding me close. Lights soon shone in my eyes I turned away from them trying to hide I rested my head against the strangers neck closing my eyes hopping I could get a little bit of piece. But it didn't come only voices came unusually loud at that.

"Thank god! You found her"

"She wasn't that hard to find really, but your welcome Jace" the stranger said

"Is she okay?" dad asked walking closer and putting his cold hand on my cheek I turned away from him shivering.

"She's just really cold only wearing her pyjama's and all" he spoke again "she was also mumbling something about Edward and Jake"

"Ah okay" dad said going quiet I felt dad's hand on my arm I knew he was trying to comfort me but his hand was cold I wrapped my arms around the strangers neck. Dad backed away leaving me alone his hand falling from my arm.

"Is that Anna?" I heard my mother's voice as she ran up.

"Yea Bella it is just let Jared get her to the car" dad said holding mum back.

"Oh baby girl" mum cried pulling away from dad and putting her hands on my arm

"She's so cold" mum whispered her hands falling away from me as well.

"She'll be lucky not to get hypothermia" Jared said his voice vibrating up his chest I pressed my cold nose against his neck.

When we got to the car I didn't want to let go of the warmth as much as Jared tried to pull away I wouldn't let him go when mum and dad caught up with us Jared said he would come home with us to keep an eye on me. Mum sighed and got into the car, I sat on Jared's lap still with my arms around his neck.

"You have to let go sometime" he whispered softly.

"Not yet please." I whispered back trying to hold back tears but one escaped and fell down my cheek hitting Jared's chest. He wiped my cheek with his thumb and wrapped his arms around me holding me tighter.

"I'll hold you for as long as you want me to" he whispered his lips pressing against my forehead. "I won't leave you like Jake or Edward did" I bit my lip as he mentioned Edward.

"He's still out there somewhere" I mumbled

"Jake's at home he's not out there" Jared said stroking my hair

"I mean Edward" I felt Jared tense and he stopped stroking my hair.

"Just sleep" he said almost growling.

"I can't" I said bitting my bottom lip, Jared didn't say anything more and the car filled with silence. His hand moved from my hair and wrapped around me

When we got home I jumped as the door opened and the cold air hit my face, Jared got out of the car and carried me inside and up to my room. I looked around I heard a low growl and looked up at Jared.

"What?" I asked trying to make out the look on his face in the dark.

"Nothing" he said clearly ending any conversation we might have. I let my arms fall from around his neck and he set me down on my feet. I walked over to my window and looked out hoping Edward would come back and fill the empty hole that had been getting bigger since I left him standing in the middle of the field alone. Jared walked over and stood beside me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I looked up and saw his face in the moon light. His eyes looked haunted as if something were following him yet he didn't know what it was or why it was happening. I turned to look at him to see if I could work out the meaning of the look he held on his face and in his eyes. He turned to look at me making me jump back a little.

"I'm sorry I um" I said turning away from him and walking to my bed I was just about to get on my bed when I felt Jared's arms wrap around me and pull me back against him. His warm skin pressed against my cold skin it made me shiver.

"Please don't be sorry I'm the one who should be sorry." he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck softly I leaned back against him my hand moved to the back of his head as he kissed my neck.

"Why are you so warm?" I asked turning around in his arms and looking up into his eyes.

"Would you hate me if I told you?" he asked questioning my question his hands felt so warm and big pressed against my back.

"I don't even know you so how could I hate you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into his dark brown eyes. He pulled me hard against him and crushed his lips to mine his hands moved up my shirt and on my bare back I moaned and pressed my body against him as I allowed him access into my mouth. His kiss was tender yet he hungered for more I moved my hands down his back and around to the top of his pants, he pulled back from the kiss I opened my eyes and saw his eyes slowly moving down my body, his hands moved to my waist and pulled my shirt up.

We undressed each other til we stood naked together in my room. I felt his eyes slowly moved down and up my body his hand moving up and down my stomach barely touching me making goose bumps break out across my skin.

"Please stop looking at me" I said my pulse getting faster as his hand stopped just below my breast.

"Okay" he whispered pushing me back, the back of my legs hit my bed and I fell back on my bed. He moved between my legs I could see his cock was hard I reached out and gently touched the tip making him groan. Jared wrapped my hand around his cock, he was pulsing under my touch. He moved my hand away and dropped to his knees beside the bed his hands ran slowly up and down my thighs I moaned softly as I felt his lips against my skin.

"please" I gasped as his lips moved further up my thigh I felt him nod then he was laying on top of me, his weight held up by his arms I felt his cock between my legs I moved up and wrapped my legs around his waist he moved his hand between us. He started to rub the tip of his cock against my clit making me moan and try to pull him down. I felt his cock slide into my pussy my hands gripped on to his shoulders as I gasped he groaned slowly pushing further and further into me, My nails digging into his back.

"You're so wet and tight" he groaned I screamed as he thrusted hard into me.

"Stop" I begged as the pain became too much but Jared wouldn't stopped.

"Don't act like you don't like it" he growled pulling out just enough to thrust hard and deep into me making me scream. All of a sudden Jared was pulled off me and thrown against the furthest wall in my room I scrambled up to the top of my bed and curled up crying as everything started to hurt again.

"What the fuck!" Jared said standing up "you're supposed to be dead"

"And I'm pretty sure she said stop its funny how things work out" I looked up and saw someone standing in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked crawling to the middle of my bed to see if it was really him.

"get out Jared I don't want to ever see you near belle again" I bit my lip as Jared grabbed his clothes and walked out. Edward turned to me I sat back on the bed looking at him his eyes boring into mine it felt like he could see right into my soul I broke eye contact and looked down at my hands.

"I... I thought you weren't going to come back" I said softly only just remembering he was a vampire and he could hear my heart beat.

"I'm back" he said angrily walking over to the window as if to distance himself from me. The room was silent for a long while the pain in my hand started to throb I closed my eyes as tears fell.

"Just say it please" I whispered looking up at him he turned around to look at me.

"Say what?" he asked his voice calm I could see his arms were folded over his chest. He was angry really angry and wasn't about to tell me that he was.

"Call me a slut call me anything you want!" I yelled "because I left you, because I gave up my V-card to Jared just say it would you stop being so quiet and so so Edward!" he walked across the room and stood in front of me.

"I would never call you anything like that, you left because I told you to" he said putting his hand on my cheek " and you didn't give anything to Jared he took it." I looked down away from him his hand fell away from me.

"I better go" he said I nodded and turned around and crawled back up to the top of my bed. I laid down and curled up with my pillows my back to Edward. I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the tears from falling Edward's arms slipped around me as he laid down behind me and pulled me back against him.

"I thought you had to go" I whispered not relaxing into his arms.

"I'll go if you want me to." he said pulling back away from me, I rolled over and grabbed his arm. I groaned as I grabbed him with my sore hand.

"I... I don't feel like being alone right now" I said looking up into his eyes, his hand came up and wiped the tears away that I didn't know had fallen. Edward leaned past me and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. I looked at him confused.

"Your shivering, how's your hand?" he said simply and wrapped me in his arms I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"It's sore" I whispered as he gently held my hand in his.

"It's not broken but it will be bruised for a while." he said kissing my hair, I relaxed waiting to fall asleep. Peace finally came it was only when I was in Edward's arms did I feel safe and secure from the world outside. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him. His eyes were closed and he had the smallest smile on his lips, I smiled with him his eyes opened and looked down at me.

"What?" he asked smiling more.

"what are you so happy about?" I asked countering his question with my own.

"I'm listening to your heart, its a soft beat. It's slowed down since Jared left the room." he said kissing

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I asked softly frowning, the smile vanished from his face.

"You need sleep" he said laying down with his hands behind his head looking straight up to the ceiling.

"I can't sleep I don't feel the need to." I said sitting next to him and keeping the blankets wrapped around me.

"I'll go then" he said getting up I blinked and looked over at the window where he stood holding the curtain to one side. I threw back the blanket and jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"I just want to know Edward you at least owe me that" I said looking at his face as he looked out at the moon, he looked down at me.

"I'm not the only supernatural you know Anna" he said I felt like he had punched me in the gut the only time he called me Anna was when he was royally pissed off. I let go of his arm and stepped back. "Oh now you're scared? You should have been scared and told me to stay away from you"

"It wouldn't have helped" I mumbled trying to ignore the anger in his voice.

"Just be scared of me okay it'll be easier for both of us" he said

"It's not that simple you think because you're a fucking vampire that I'm not going to want you anymore that I'm going to be scared of you. Well guess what Edward I'm not scared of you" I said folding my arms over my bare chest I moved away from the moon light that lit my room but there just was no point in even trying. Edward let go of the curtain and walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Your heart beat says otherwise" he growled I stepped back and hit the wall.

"I'm not scared of you Edward" I said starting into his eyes as he stared into mine. All of a sudden he was in front of me pressing me against the wall with his body, he grabbed my hands and put them above my head with just one of his hands.

"Why aren't you screaming or fighting me?" he asked pressing his lips to my ear as his other hand moved up and down my side.

"Because I'm not scared of you" I said closing my eyes trying to control my heart beat trying to slow it down. He was scaring me but I wasn't going to tell him or give into him. His knee pushed my legs apart.

"You already said that. But I can tell your scared your pulse is racing and your heart is beating fast." he said kissing my neck I moaned and pressed my body against his. His hand lifted my leg up to his waist his fingers trailed up and down my inner thigh slowly.

"Stop it" I said breathlessly but he didn't he kept kissing my neck and moving his hand slowly up and down my leg.

"You like this" he whispered as he stopped and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Edward don't" I whispered trying to look away just as his fingers slid back up my leg, he ran his fingers up between my legs my body shook and wanted more.

"Mm your so wet belle" he said slowly rubbing my clit my legs gave out as my body shuddered

"Edward -"

He slid a finger deep inside my pussy making me moan his lips crushed mine as he held me in place against the wall as he slid another finger in and started to finger fuck me. I pulled away from his kiss gasping for air and moaning with each stroke of his fingers I tried to squeeze my legs closed but his hand and knee stopped me.

"You're almost there I can feel it. Cum for me baby cum all over my fingers and hand" he growled softly in my ear I tilted my head back against the wall and moaned louder.

"you're so tight around my fingers" was all he said as his fingers stroked once more and I felt myself let go "that's it belle" he let go of my hands above my head they fell to my sides as I fell against him.

"Edward" I mumbled closing my eyes and resting my head against his shoulder. He pulled his fingers slowly out I whimpered a little he chuckled.

"You came all over my hand and jeans" he said I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Don't let me go" I said barely able to talk as I was catching my breath back. One of his arms encircled me he rubbed my clit making me jump and moan he chuckled again then took his hand away he turned his head.

"Mm you taste really good" he whispered putting his hand on my leg " you going to tell me why you're not scared of me?" I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him.

"I love you" I said trying to push him away but he didn't move it was like he had frozen. All of a sudden I was thrown on my bed I tried to sit up but Edward stood in front of me and pushed me back down so I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked frowning at him, his face hidden in the shadows so I couldn't make out the look on his face.

"No" was all he said then he dropped to his knees between my legs I sat up to look at him he rested his head on my right thigh with his eyes closed.

"Edward?" I asked and ran my fingers throw his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"I love you too belle" he said I lifted his head off my thigh I slid off the bed into his lap my back against the side of my bed. "you don't know how much I do" he said running his knuckles down my cheek.

"That's why I'm not scared of you Edward Cullen" I whispered gently placing my hands on the sides of his face.

"Say it again" he said looking into my eyes. I frowned at him

"Say what?" I asked trying to figure out the look on his face.

"My name" he said his hands cupping my breasts and started to massage them and play with my hardened nipples.

"e-Edward" I moaned my hands falling to his shoulders he kissed my neck and pinched my nipples making me gasp I grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"say my name belle please" he sounded as if he were begging me I leaned forward and kissed him gently as I let go of his hands and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before he could assault me with pleasure again I pulled it up over his head, he grabbed the shirt off me and tossed it somewhere in my room his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close so my chest was pressed hard against his now bare chest he groaned as one hand slid down to my ass I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as he squeezed my ass I could feel the bulge in his pants I rocked against him making him groan more.

"please say it" he said pulling away from my kiss I smiled at him and moved my hands slowly down his chest and stomach to his pants "please Annabelle" I smiled and bit my lip he only called me Annabelle when I was being stubborn and he wanted something.

I undid the top button on his jeans he groaned and let his head fall back I kissed his neck and slowly unzipped his jeans. He was so hard it must have been painful for him to be in jeans I let my fingertips gently touch the silk of his boxers he groaned and pulled me closer to him. His hard cock was pressed against my stomach.

"stop teasing me" he groaned opening his eyes and looking at me I giggled at him and moved his arms away from me so I wasn't pressed so tightly against him.

"Watch" I said as I moved my hands to his boxers I gently wrapped one hand around his cock.

"Stop" he growled grabbing my hands I looked up and frowned at him. He was frowning at me I smiled which made him raise his eye brow I moved up so I was on my knees he moved his legs so he sat cross-legged under me.

"you're going to have to take your jeans off" I smiled at him and leaned forward "Edward Cullen" I whispered in his ear making him groan I felt him move slightly under me as his hard cock barely even pressed against me. Edward threw his jeans to the side his hands rested on my hips. That was quick.

"if it hurts stop" he whispered gently pulling me down so his dick was just touching my pussy he moved my hips back and forth he stopped and slid the tip in my pussy I nodded staring into his eyes he moved his hands up from my hips to my waist his thumbs moving in circles across my body my legs started to shake I tried to get a proper grip on the carpet with my knees but I couldn't I tried to move but my knees slipped and Edward's hard cock plunged hard and deep inside of me I screamed and grabbed on to him. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. My nails hand dug into Edward's back as tears fell down my cheeks and hitting his bare skin.

"shh it's okay we'll stop" he whispered I could tell he was trying hard not to groan as he rocked me slowly back and forth trying to calm me down.

"It hurts" I whimpered

"I know I'm sorry" he whispered rubbing my back. Edward froze in place just before there was a knock on the door.

"Belle? You okay?" came my dad's voice from the other side of the door I sat up making Edward groan loudly, "Annabelle if you don't answer me I'm coming in"

"I... I'm alright" I yelled back hoping he couldn't tell what I was doing with Edward.

"Why did you scream? That's the third time tonight. What's going on? Jared's not in there hurting you is he?" he asked

"No it's just Edward he scared me and Jared's gone" I said looking back at Edward he had his eyes closed he leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Okay well if you need anything just call out" he said I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through Edward's hair.

"Okay dad, I love you" I said as a tear ran down my face.

"Okay baby girl good night I love you too. And Edward don't you hurt her" dad said I bit my lip he knew exactly what was going on.

"Edward?" I whispered softly the pain going slowly.

"Mmm" he answered

"Is he gone?" I asked wiping away a tear before it hit Edward's bare back. He nodded but didn't move I moved slightly but Edward stopped me and held me tight.

"Don't move please" he said I froze my hands on his back.

"A... are you okay?" I asked worried that I had done something wrong.

"Yes just are you okay?" he asked softly kissing my skin

"Yea I'm okay why?" I asked he moved slightly I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I remembered he was deep inside me, I squeezed my legs against him making him groan.

"Belle does it still hurt?" he asked turning his head his lips grazing the side of my neck.

"N... not really" I said my mouth going dry I licked my lips.

"Calm down I won't bite you unless you want me to" he said smiling.

"Edward I um-"

"It's okay I won't just we're in an awkward position" he said lifting his head and looking at me "I can pull out if you want" I shook my head and gently rested my forehead against his and kissed him softly.

"It's okay" I said closing my eyes

"I'll go slow if it hurts tell me okay" he said kissing me back I nodded, I put my hands on his shoulders.

"C... can we move to the bed?" I asked before Edward moved. He nodded and held me tight against him I wrapped my legs around his waist he groaned

"Belle" he said crushing his lips to mine his hands moved straight to my hips and slowly started to rock us I broke away from his kiss and moaned he kissed my neck.

"relax don't over think it and I promise if it hurts I'll stop" he said groaning as I relaxed and slowly started to rock against him, he lifted me up then I was laying on my bed with Edward on top of me.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" I said loosening my legs from around his waist, he just chuckled and kissed my neck I felt him slowly pull out I moaned pushing myself up off the bed before he could pull out completely he groaned and thrusted back down I gasped as he groaned I grabbed his shoulder and pushed up. Edward pulled away I gasped sitting up and holding my legs together my hair falling around my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Edward said I looked up blinking back tears and held out my hand to him.

"You didn't hurt me Edward" I said still holding my hand out he shook his head and grabbed his jeans.

"I need to go I'm sorry belle" he said pulling his jeans on I crawled to the end of my bed and put my hand on his arm.

"please don't go I just wanted to try something" I whispered looking down at the ground my hand fell from his arm he turned to me and put his hand on my cheek I looked up at him.

"I should still go" he said leaning down to kiss me I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, his arms moved around my waist. I moved closer to him pressing my chest to his, he groaned his hands moved to cup my ass in his hands and pulled me hard against him I could feel his still hard cock pressing into my stomach.

"Please Edward stay" I said pulling back from the kiss I pushed against him making his hard cock slide up my stomach.

"Okay" he said picking me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissing him over and over again. His hand moved between us I felt him push his jeans down I moved my hand between us and wrapped my hand around his cock making him groan and thrust into my hand. He spun me around and walked to the desk across from my bed and sat me down on it, he stepped back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself then back to him,

"Nothing" he said stepping closer to me and grabbed my ankles I frowned at him he started to lift my legs up and put my feet on the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning back against the wall he looked up at me.

"I just want to see you" he said knelling down I raised my eyebrow

"Edward?" I asked making him look up at me "you're making me feel self-conscious" I sat forward taking my feet off the desk he kissed my knee and stood up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he said putting his hands either side of me and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I whispered looking into his eye's he crushed his lips to mine and forced my legs apart he grabbed my legs and pulled me against him. He growled softly and gently nibbled on my bottom lip making me moan.

"Say it again" he groaned picking me up off the desk and walking back to the bed.

"I. love. You. Edward. Cullen." I said slowly between kissing him he fell back on my bed taking me with him I put my hands on either side of his head

"I love you too Annabelle" he said slowly moving his hands up and down my back making me shiver slightly I got up on my knees my hands still either side of his head and kissed his neck I leaned back and felt his cock twitch against my pussy I smiled and looked at Edward. He had his eyes closed one hand on my back and the other tangled in my hair I leaned on my other hand and ran my left hand down his chest and stomach til I wrapped my hand around his dick his eyes shot open and looked at me. I moved my hand up his shaft slowly to the tip of his cock and gently rubbed my thumb in circles making him groan and close his eyes.

Edwards hands where on my waist as I rocked against him, his cock was hard and pulsing deep inside my tight wet pussy he was sitting with his back against the head board of my bed our lips meeting occasionally between moans and groans.

"Baby you're so close, you're so tight." Edward groaned as I sat up a little then sat down hard on his cock moaning. I kept grinding against him.

"shit belle I'm almost there, cum with me" he said grabbing me and throwing me back I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my fingers into his back as he grabbed the end of my bed and pounded into me.

"Oh god Edward!" I screamed as I came.

"Belle" he groaned driving deep inside of me as we came together. He collapsed on top of me I relaxed letting my legs fall from around his waist but I kept my arms around him. I closed my eyes to catch my breath when the door flew open Edward moved off me and grabbed a pillow I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me just as the light came on I covered my eyes and sat up.

"What the hell is going on?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the figure standing in my door and saw it was my dad.

"Dad what are you doing?" I yelled holding the blanket tighter around me I could feel Edward standing behind me holding one of my pillows in front of himself.

"I heard you scream I thought Edward hurt you. What are you two getting up to?" he asked I looked down as dad put two and two together.

"Get out of my house now Edward!" he yelled I jumped and curled up under the blanket.

"I can explain Jace" Edward started to say but was cut off as someone walked in behind him.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I looked up and groaned as I saw Emmett standing at the door. Emmett looked at me and grinned

"go away Emmett" I said grabbing my other pillow and throwing it but dad caught it and threw it down on the ground.

"get dressed I want you out of here in five minutes Edward or I'm going to throw you out." dad yelled pushing Emmett out the door and slamming the door closed making me jump Edward sat down behind me and hugged me.

"I should go" he said kissing my hair.

"I don't want you to go" I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"I have to your dad will kill me if I don't leave." he said putting his arms around me. I shook my head and held onto him tighter, he rubbed my back. The room fell into silence after a few minutes Edward sighed just as there was a loud bang I jumped and looked towards my door.

"I know what you're thinking and don't do it" Edward said I looked up at him.

"their fighting again" I said pulling away from him and grabbing the closest piece of clothing which happened to be his shirt I threw it on and ran out my door and down the stairs to see mum throwing something at dad.

"She has a right to do whatever she wants Jace!" mum yelled at dad as she let go of a vase dad caught it and placed it on the coffee table.

"Yes she does but not in my house Bella. She is only 16" dad said folding his arms over his chest.

"Dad I'm 17" I said standing on the bottom step watching them, they both looked at me.

"Belle what are you doing down here you should bed in bed" mum said walking towards me glaring at dad.

"You two are fighting because of me." I said looking at her

"No we aren't your father and I are jus-"

"it's not you we're fighting about its what you're doing in your room that we're fighting about" dad said cutting mum off she spun around and if looks could kill dad would have been dead ten times over before he hit the ground.

"Stop it Jace she can do what she wants!" mum yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Not under my roof she can't" he countered.

"She knows what she's doing! It's not like she's a 17 year old who is going to get knocked up by her boyfriend!" mum screamed at him, dad took a step back that hit hard. Mum had been 17 when she met dad by the time of her 18th she was pregnant with me.

"That was cold Bella you know I didn't mean to forget" he said softly mum sighed and her arms fell to her sides.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just you're getting worked up over nothing" she said I looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Edward standing there with his jeans on he went to take a step down I shook my head, he nodded smiling a little at me before he sat down.

"Did you at least use a condom Anna?" dad asked my head snapped towards him.

"A … a what?" I asked not sure if I had heard him right.

"A condom did you use one?" he asked again.

Fuck I did hear him correctly. My eyes widened as I looked between him and mum as she turned to look at me I bit my lip and looked towards Edward at the top of the stairs. He had his head in his hands.

Fuck! We didn't use one I completely forgot. I screamed in my head.

Edwards a vampire you have nothing to worry about him being the living dead and all. A voice at the back of my head said calming me down.

"But Edward's a vampire" I said dumbly regretting it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"Belle" Edward whispered fiercely I looked up at him he was shaking his head at me. I looked at mum she had her hands over her mouth looking at my neck my hand flew up covering the small mark Edward left. Dad walked over to me and pulled my hand away his face full of anger.

"Dad he didn't mean too" I said trying to block him from Edward who stood up.

"You bit her!" dad yelled

"Oh my god Edward" mum whispered

"How else was I supposed to tell her?" Edward asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anything but killing her or biting her!" dad yelled pulling me down the stairs and putting me behind him.

"Why don't you tell her what you are then Jace? Or even what her best friend is?" Edward said getting angry I tried to pull away but mum wrapped her arms around me. "or even the man you let take your daughter to her room who forced himself on her!" Edward growled

"Edward stop" I said pulling away from mum and grabbing dad's arm.

"How do I know you didn't force yourself on her and your trying to blame Jared to start a war?" dad asked.

"Can you stop it please dad" I said trying to pull him away from the stairs.

"Tell her Bella" Edward said I looked at mum who stood behind us with her arms around herself.

"Your dad he's a shadow hunter and Jake he's a wolf so is Jared" mum said softly. I let go of dad's arm and stepped back.

"What's going on?" I asked dad sighed and turned away from Edward to look at me he pulled up his sleeve I saw all the marks.

"There not tattoo's like I told you when you were younger. I'm a shadow hunter. And jake is a shape shifter as well as Jared that's why their warmer then you and especially Edward since he is dead and all" dad said anger seeping into his voice as he spoke about Edward. I looked at mum she just nodded at me I shook my head and ran up the stairs dad grabbed my arm.

"I'm only looking out for you Annabelle" he said softly I pulled out of his grip and ran up the stairs Edward wrapped his arms around me. I turned around in Edward's arms he rested his head on my shoulder. I looked down at mum and dad standing at the bottom of the stairs hugging each other.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Anna" mum said moving up to the first step dad right behind her.

"You both lied to me. How do you expect me to believe you" I said leaning back against Edward he kissed my neck softly I could see dad glaring at Edward.

"We thought it would be best to tell you tonight but because of someone else we couldn't" dad snapped as Edward moved his arms around my waist.

"Belle we have to move" Edward whispered pulling me back but I stopped him.

"Don't blame Edward you had plenty of time to tell me" I said

"Bella look out!" Edward yelled as there was a loud beep of a car's horn mum and dad turned around just as a car came crashing through the front door hitting them I screamed Edward's grip slipped as the car hit the wall taking out half the flight of stairs. I grabbed the banister to steady myself but my foot slipped.

"Edward!" I screamed I spun around he grabbed my hand as I slipped. "don't let go please"

"I won't go away" he said I looked down and saw part of the bannister had broken off and was sticking up with wood splinters everywhere.

"Please don't" I said looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry" he said then let go of my hand.


	15. Awakened

"when will she wake up?"

"when she feels she's out of danger. It's not easy to tell when a person is going to come out of a coma" I heard a pause and some papers being moved around. "especially after what has happened to this poor girl"

"okay thank you" I heard footsteps leave the room and a door close quietly.

"jasper I cant keep watching her laying here"

"I know Alice but we cant do anything about it. She'll wake up soon" jasper said to Alice pulling her into his arms. There was a soft knock at the door.

"hey guys how is she?"

"things haven't changed Emmett" jasper said Emmett sighed and walked in.

"how's Zoey coping with everything?" Alice asked.

"um she's slowly coming around she let me into talk to her today" Emmett said walking in and closing the door "have you guys seen Edward? I need to talk to him"

"he came in but didn't stay long. has Zoey spoken to him?" Alice asked

"no. I haven't seen him since that night" Emmett said running his hand throw his hair. "it's been a week"

"it'll be all good man. He's just lashing out, you know what he's like." jasper said I tried to stay still but my leg twitched there was a beeping in the room that started to make my head hurt.

"dreaming again?" Emmett asked watching me.

"we don't know that happens a couple of times a day. Carlisle said she's slipped into a dream state where she's safe." Alice said walking over the the bed and taking my hand.

"when will she wake up?" he asked.

"don't know that either, when she feels like it" jasper said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"jake keeps asking if he can come see her. I think he's sick of looking after Jeremy cause the little guy wants to play and come see Anna as well" Emmett said walking up to the other side of my bed.

"I'll go home tonight do you think you could stay with her?" Alice asked Emmett

"you know I hate hospitals Alice why cant Esme?"

"quit complaining. I'll do it" the room had gone quiet except for the soft thud of the door closing.

"I didn't think you'd come back" Alice said alittle harshly

"I've been busy"

"with what?" Alice asked

"Alice stop. He's here to see Anna" jasper said.

"hey um Ed can I talk to you out in the hall for a sec its about Zoey" Emmett asked I heard Edward grumble then the door open and close. Alice and jasper started talking but all I could make out were low mumbles that I couldn't understand, the beeping and their voices slowly disappeared.

"Anna your mine!"

I screamed and opened my eye's I felt something wrapped around my neck I started to grab at it but hand's grabbed mine I tried to pull away and roll out of the bed.

"belle stop its okay your safe" I heard someone say but I kept struggling. "Anna stop" I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw golden eye's looking back at me. "it's okay belle your safe"

"Edward?" I asked my voice not even sounding like my own.

"yeah its me" he said I pulled my hands out of his and wrapped my arms around his neck. "it's okay your okay" he whispered pulling my arms gently from around his neck.

"you need to calm down your heart is beating to fast its going to attract attention and me being the only one in here it's going to look bad." he said putting my hands in my lap his head snapped to the door he pushed me down so I was laying down I followed his gaze and saw someone standing at the door I looked back at Edward who was sitting in a chair his arms folded and his head down like he was asleep. The door opened I looked up and saw Charlie walk in, he saw that I was awake and rushed over to me.

"you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked putting his hands on the sides of my face.

"I'm um I'm okay what's going on where am I?" I asked sitting up and looking around the room

"your in the hospital that's all you need to know right now okay belle." Charlie said hugging me, "Edward's been here every night I don't know how that boy can sleep in here with that machine beeping"

"H... how long have I been in here?" I asked trying not to look over at Edward.

"about a month, you've been in a coma" I looked into charlie's brown eye's

"I cant remember what happened just I was going to the park across from school cause bonnie" I said frowning trying to remember what happened.

"its okay don't worry about it just relax and try to get some sleep I'll see if I can get a nurse to get some food for you" he said hugging me and walking out of the room. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"he's a good guy you know" I jumped and looked at Edward

"H... huh?" I asked looking away as his eyes connected with mine.

"Charlie. He's a good guy. You mean everything to him now since well yeah" he said moving around in his seat. I sighed and flicked at my nails. Which had grown longer I looked away from them and ran my fingers through my hair it was loose down my back. I bit my lip the room had fallen into an awkward silence.

"why did you come here every night?"

"how are you feeling?" we asked each other at the same time.

"you go first" I said looking up at him, he was looking down at his hands.

"no you go first" he said still looking down

"okay. Um why did you come stay with me every night? Last time I saw you-"

"because I felt bad about what I said to you, it wasn't fair" he said cutting me off the room fell silence again I looked around and noticed I had a small bathroom, the door was open a bit but it was dark in there. I looked away from it.

"who's Zoey?" I asked looking at the white blanket that was tucked in at the bottom of my bed.

"Emmett's girlfriend. They met when um a bit a go" Edward said I looked over at him. He was frowning and looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't say anything I didn't want him to snap at me for being too nosy. So I just laid back down and curled up, rolling on to my side away from Edward I sighed in exhaustion.

"you said my name" Edward said softly. It sounded like he was fighting with himself.

"really?" I asked frowning at the wall.

"yeah a couple of times, and I started talking to you and you moaned sometimes" he said I started to blush and hid under the blanket. "I thought it was pretty hot but jasper got kind of embarrassed"

"can you stop" I said my voice muffled by the blankets, Edward started to laugh when someone walked in I pulled the blanket off my head and sat up I looked towards the door and saw Emmett standing there he was looking back and forth between Edward and I. Edward got up and walked out pushing past Emmett slamming the door shut I jumped.

"don't worry about him" Emmett said walking over and sitting on the bed beside me. I nodded and looked down every one was different, Edward laughed and Emmett was being nice. Edward was back! "I'm glad your awake missed seeing you around though before we found you everyone thought you had run off"

"where did you find me?" I asked looking up at him

"no one told you?" he countered frowning at me.

"no I only woke up about half an hour ago." I said pulling myself up the bed further and crossing my legs.

"oh um I don't know if I should say anything. What did Charlie say?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"he just said I was in hospital and that's all I needed to know" I said running my fingers through my hair trying to get the knots out.

"well if that's what he said then I shouldn't say" Emmett said looking up at me

"is it really that bad?" I asked trying to stop the bad feeling I had forming in my stomach. It was just like that night. I frowned all I remembered was being in a field calling out for bonnie.

"its all good now your awake" Emmett said smiling at me as he got up and hugged me. "I have to go I just wanted to drop by and check on you cause Edward gets a little weird around hospitals" he laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd come up with.

"give him a break" I said not hugging him back, he sat back down and frowned at me.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know I keep getting images in my head" I said letting my hands fall into my lap.

"like what images?" he asked sounding worried.

"like Edwards eyes being red and not the golden colour I like" I looked up at Emmett and bit my bottom lip, but he wasn't looking at me he was looking towards thee window a deep frown was now on his face.

"is there any other images?" he asked finally turning his head and looking at me.

"no just a feeling like my hearts been pulled out of my chest and ripped apart" I said looking down away from him. The room went quiet I swear the loudest thing in the room was my heart beating. And the annoying sound of the machine next to me.

"is there anything else?" he whispered making me look at him, I shook my head and laid back sighing loudly. "okay I'll come back tomorrow if you want me to" I opened my eyes to say yes but he was gone. I didn't even hear the door or the squeak of his shoes. I sighed again and closed my eyes letting myself relax into the bed finally alone.

The door opened and I rolled on my back and opened my eyes to see how had come in and woken me from my much needed sleep.

"hey baby how you feeling" I froze

No, no, no , no this can't be real he can't be here! My mind spun with fear as his hand touched my arm I turned my head and saw him standing there smiling I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand covered my mouth I felt my heart ready to explode.

"Anna! Wake up" I gasped and sat up "you're okay your safe" I hugged my knees to my chest as someone rubbed my back. I calmed my breathing and looked to my right to see Edward his face full of worry his eyes held fear.

"W... where's Charlie?" I asked Edward's eyes darted to my face.

"he went home about an hour ago when he was sure that you were okay after you fell asleep" he said his hand stopping in the middle of my back.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked shivering a little he took his hand off my back and sat down in his chair.

"about an hour and a half. After Emmett left I came in and you were out of it. did you have a nightmare?" he asked watching me as I laid back down on my side facing him.

"yeah" I said pulling my blankets up over my shoulders and curling up.

"he won't get you again I promise" Edward said pulling the chair forward so he was sitting next to the bed.

"tell me what happened?" I asked looking at him. Edward sighed and sat back.

"I don't know belle I don't think I should" he said stretching his legs out.

"please Edward" I said putting my hand out onto his, he stopped and looked at my hand I pulled my hand away and curled up with my hands under the blanket.

"do you really want to know?" he asked looking up at me.

"I don't want to get out of here and see people staring at me and feeling sorry for me because they know what happened and I don't" I said stopping and catching my breath a little.

"it's a lot worse than your nightmares" Edward said leaning forward.

"I don't care"

"I got a call from Esme saying you had gone missing. No one knew where you had gone." he said glancing up at me then back down at his feet. "Alicia was walking past bonnie one day at school and over heard her saying that you finally got what you deserved long story short we found you in an old house tied up bruised and covered in blood."

"Why did you come back last time I saw you, you had walked in on Emmett and I then told me to choose between you's. I don't get it." I said frowning Edward looked up at me there was anger in the way he looked at me. As if Emmett were laying behind me he looked away from me.

"Just go back to sleep" he said getting up and walking over to the window.

"Edward I want to know" I said sitting up and looking over at him. He turned around to look at me,

"You want to know so badly. You're lucky to be even breathing. James beat you so badly we thought you were dead when we found you! He raped you okay I came back not because I felt bad but because I owed it to your mother!" he growled at me I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees. He was angry not just about what happened when he left but there was built up anger and I was in the line of firing.

"They set it up. Bonnie and that asshole James! And you were dumb enough to fall for it Jesus belle" he said walking over to me, I moved away from him. "We found you naked chained like a dog, you had broken bones fractured skull cuts all over your arms stomach and legs. You know what else Annabelle, you know what else he did!" he yelled

"No I don't know what else" I whispered wiping away the tears falling down my face. Edward leaned down next to my face I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"not only were you naked and chained like a dog he treated you like a whore, he had your arms and legs chained up so he didn't have to worry about holding you up and keeping your legs apart as he fucked you not only in your pussy but your tight little ass too. But how could you know you were unconscious the whole time so you wouldn't scream"

"Stop" I whispered giving up trying to wipe the tears away. He leaned closer to me I could feel his lips against my ear.

"He teared you apart so much that you needed stitches and it wasn't just his cock he used to fuck you either" he growled in my ear I pulled away from him.

"Stop" I whimpered and covered my ears with my hands.

"Why? You wanted to know everything" he growled again

"Please stop" I cried rocking back and forth

"He had you for two weeks. Can you imagine the things he did to you? Because I sure can" he snarled moving away from me and back to the window. I felt so dirty I started to scratch at my arms.

"stop that or you'll be deemed insane Annabelle" Edward said I threw the blankets back and stood up my legs were so shaky I used the bed to get me as far as I could to the bathroom I felt arms wrap around my waist I screamed and froze.

"I got you" Edward whispered in my ear "I'm sorry" he held me with one arm as he wiped away the tears falling from my eyes gently.

"I… I need a shower"" I said trying to get out of his hold.

"No you don't you smell fine to me." Edward whispered I shivered

"I feel dirty" I said still trying to get out of his hold. He sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I'll get you some clothes just don't lock the door okay" he said letting me go slowly I nodded and walked to the bathroom his arm slipping down along my stomach. I walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water.

"Alice dropped off some soap and that off if you want to use it she said it was your favourite." he called out. I undressed and jumped under the water I let the water run over me. Looking down at my body I froze I had scars and yellowish bruises all over my stomach and thighs.

"Here" I jumped back when I saw Edward's hand come through the shower curtain holding a little bag with body wash and shampoo. I grabbed it off him and put it on the ground next to me my hands shook so badly I barely got the body wash out.

"Um do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked I stopped scrubbing my arm and looked over to where he stood leaning against the tiled wall.

"I if you want" I answered and began scrubbing my arm again. It hurt scrubbing my legs and stomach I gritted my teeth and bared the pain.

After I finished in the shower I held out my hand for the towel but I didn't get one I pulled the shower curtain back a little and saw Edward was gone.

What the hell? I thought to myself looking around the empty room I saw a green towel hanging over the bar I stepped out of the shower and grabbed it.

"hey um I just fixed your bed so you got nice-" I spun around and saw Edward standing at the door his eye's slowly moving down my body I wrapped the towel around me and shut the door in his face. I stood with my back against the door with my eyes closed trying to catch my breath.

"Anna I'm sorry I thought you would have been in the shower still" I heard Edward say from the other side of the door.

Don't you dare he scared the crap out of you. My inner voice snapped at me I bit my lip.

"I'll be out in a second" I said my voice coming out shaky as I held the towel tight around myself

You really aren't that smart what if he's another James! I mentally slapped myself, I hurried and got dressed I dropped the towel over the bar and opened the door to come face to face with Edward.

"you're hair's still wet" he said I watched his eyes as they looked me over I started to feel uncomfortable so I pushed past him and walked as fast as I could to my bed I spun around to sit down Edward was right behind me I gasped and fell back on my bed.

"Don't do that" I said sitting up and pulling my legs up so they were on the bed in front of me.

"Do you want me to dry your hair?" he asked I shook my head and laid down with my back to him. He pulled the blankets up over me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked barely even speaking Edward had a serious case of bipolar.

"I don't know... I just... I don't want you to be scared of Me." he said walking around to sit in the chair next to the bed where he was sitting before.

"Well you failed" I said rolling over to face the other way he opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but every time I did all I could see was James standing in front of me laughing. I opened my eyes and the room was dark I was laying on my back wondering how I fell asleep I looked to my right and saw Edward sitting there with his head down asleep I sighed softly. I sat up and turned towards him

"Edward?" I asked gently shaking his arm he didn't respond so I shook him a little harder I turned the light on above my bed. Putting my hand on his shoulder I shook him again then his head just fell off a deep laugh came from behind me I spun around and saw a dark figure standing there he was laughing loud I looked back at Edward his head laid at my feet his eyes open and staring up at me I screamed.

I sat up gasping for air I had broken out in a cold sweat I looked over and saw Edward sitting with his head back and his eye's closed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and turned the light on. I sighed seeing his head was still in tacked I leaned forward and gently touched his neck, he was so cold I pulled my hand back and jumped when he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked sounding sleepy I nodded and laid back down putting my legs under the blanket.

"Nightmare again." he said not stating it as a question I rolled over away from him I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the sudden tears. I froze when I felt Edward's arm wrap around me and pull me back against his chest.

"Relax I won't do anything I promise I just want you to feel safe okay" he whispered into my hair I shivered against him. He let me go long enough to pull another blanket up over me before he slid his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and curled up so only my back was touching Edward as well as his arm around me.

I heard people starting to talk louder I groaned and curled up everything started to go quiet I felt a hand move from my back and start running through my hair.

"She's still asleep right?" I heard a low deep voice whisper.

"Yeah she's still asleep. Anyway I'll bring Jeremy around later he missed Anna"

"Hey jasper um can you stay with belle tonight. I completely lost it last night and scared her"

"What did you do?" jasper asked his voice flat and tone less.

"She asked me what happened to her-"

"Edward! You really are stupid sometimes" jasper said cutting him off

"I didn't mean to I just got angry" he said I frowned and opened my eyes slowly I moved my leg and realized it was up over Edwards and my head was on his chest. I sat up and pulled my leg off his.

"Morning" I looked up and saw jasper leaning against the wall looking at me. I looked back behind me and saw Edward laying on his back his hand was on my lower back. I got out of bed and stood away from Edward as he sat up.

"Where's Alice?" I asked looking up at jasper.

"She's at home looking after Jeremy" jasper said "do you need her for something?"

"I want to go home" I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"well the doctors want to keep you in to make sure you're okay" jasper said pushing himself off the wall and walking over to me, Edward got out of bed the same way I did I stepped back jasper held out his arm to stop Edward.

"I just want to go home" I said looking up at him.

"Okay Edward will go get Carlisle so he can make sure you're okay and I'll go ring Alice." he said pushing Edward towards the door. After they both disappeared through the door I walked back to the bed and sat down.

God how could I have cuddled into him? He was so cold. I thought crossing my legs and and hugging myself. I looked up to the window the blinds had been pulled back. The sun was only just up I got up and walked over. Looking down I could only see a few cars and a couple of people walking in and out of the hospital. I spun around when the door opened a man walked in.

"Good morning Annabelle. How are you feeling?" he said looking up from a white clip board he held in his hand his other hand in the pocket of his white coat.

Ooh god he's here to psych analyse me yay! Figures his father would be. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window the sun had moved up slowly I could feel the day beginning the warmth warming me but yet I felt cold and alone. I sighed and rested my head against the glass of the window.

"Edwards told me you wanted to go home" he said I could tell he had moved closer to me.

God what is it that makes them move so quietly. I thought pulling away from the glass and leaning my back against it.

"Yes I want to go home." I whispered looking down at my feet, my toe ring was gone. My dad had gotten it for me for my thirteenth birthday after I harped on at him.

"Is everything okay?" the soft velvet voice drifted over to me again I looked up at him.

"Yeah" I said looking away blushing a little as he smiled at me.

"Well everything seems to be okay, your welcome to go home though I would like you to come back in a week to have a check-up." he said looking back down at his clip board.

"Um is Charlie going to be coming to get me?" I asked trying not to look at him.

"well jasper is ringing Alice to come get you but if you would like Charlie to pick you up then I can arrange that for you" he said I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room I let out a deep breath I walked over to the door and heard Edward, jasper and Carlisle talking.

"She can't go home" that was Edward I frowned he sounded angry what right did he have to say I couldn't go home.

"She has every right Edward she isn't a prisoner." Carlisle said calmly.

"I know that but maybe she should just stay in for one more night." Edward tried to reason with him.

"Edward you can't heal her, you saw her she's scared of you" jasper said quietly Edward wanted to help me? Well he sure fucked that up last night, I sighed and walked away from the door. Edward was back all I wanted to do was run to him yet my mind wouldn't let my heart rule. I'd let that happen before and here I was in hospital paying for it.


	16. The Recovery

I sat on my bed well my mom's old bed, it still had the purple blanket cover on it and everything was the same. Charlie had said that after my mum had moved out he didn't have the heart to change it so here I was sitting in the middle of my now bed with a laptop Charlie had also gone out and bought for my schooling he was going to surprise me with it but I guess that was when I had gone missing. Well not so much missing when your ex kidnaps you.

It had been a couple of days since I had gotten out of the hospital everyone had come to see me except Edward and Jake. I kept asking Alice why Jake wouldn't come see me, she simply said he couldn't handle it. I had refused to see Edward though Esme had asked why but I guess jasper had told her because she stopped asking.

So here I was reduced to catching up on school work and talking to Jake over msn though half the time it was Jeremy typing in cute little messages trying to get my attention.

_U okay? U've gone quiet. _I read the latest message Jake had sent me.

_Yeah just thinkin is all._

_What u thinkin about?_

_Just stuff I didn't mean to go quiet._

_Tis all good. What u doin 2 morrow?_

_Nofin why?_

_Just wonderin if u wanted to go to the movies or sumthin I'm heading back on_

_Monday so I only got 2 morrow and Sunday to hang with u._

_Um okay, what do you want to go see?_

_Well I was thinkin maybe the new cars movie?_

_Don't you thinking that's a bit childish?_

_Na come on either that or the new kung fu panda movie._

_Okay you twisted my arm its cars._

_Good I'll pick u up at 11 on the dot so be ready miss Anna._

_Yes sir Jacob lol_

_I vant to syphon ur gas!_

_Ha ha your funny!_

_Jeremy thinks I am?_

_That's cuz he's only little he doesn't no any better hahaha_

_ouch Anna lol oh my poor heart._

_Oh shut up. I g2g need to catch up on school work unless you want to do it for me :-)_

_no luck missy hang in there if you need to talk I'm here for ya._

_Okay jakey night x_

_night belle xx_

I sighed closing my laptop and put it on my bed side table with all my homework. Tomorrow was going to be the first time I had seen Jake since he had left. Talking to him over the internet of over the phone just wasn't enough I missed my best friend. And Edward_._ I frowned at the latest thought I had it had been the first time since I had gotten out. Though since getting out I pretty much did nothing but sleep and watch sports with Charlie. He had been home early every day to make sure I was okay. I really did appreciate everything that everyone was doing but it was slowly doing my head in.

I laid down and looked up at the ceiling the day had gone so slow and it seemed like tonight wasn't any better. I sighed and closed my eyes rolling on to my side I curled up with one of my pillows. I needed to snap out of this state I was in, being down and feeling sorry for myself was really starting to piss me off. I frowned and rolled onto my back again I kicked my feet as if I were a five year old not getting her way. I stopped and jumped out of bed, I couldn't lay in it was becoming uncomfortable. I walked over to my window and opened it letting the cold night air brush against my flushed face. I looked up into the sky and saw the stars shinning happily I smiled and leaned on my window sill.

My phone started to ring I looked around my dark room and saw it flashing from on my computer desk I walked over and picked it up. I frowned when I saw Alicia's name come up, she must have done it when I had stayed at her place. I pressed the menu button to silence my phone before I tapped on her name to open the text she had sent me.

_Hope ur OK. We need to talk._

I sighed I needed to apologize for the way I had acted towards her.

_Yea I'm okay just home alone. Charlie had to work late, whats up?_

I sent back as I walked over to my window and sat on the ledge letting the cold air cool my warm skin. I had closed my eyes and leaned my head back as my phone started to vibrate in my hand. I groaned and looked down I tapped the screen again to read Alicia's message.

_Is it OK if I come over?_

_Yeah sure, but I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards u that day at school._

I hit send biting my lip I really did want to see her but the way I had acted it was a wonder she was talking to me at all. I guess she like everyone else was feeling sorry for me.

_Ill be there in 5_

My phone updated the latest text in the open conversation I had up. I exited and threw my phone on to my bed. I just wanted to be left alone, though fat chance of that happening when Alicia turns up.

I started to fall asleep when I was startled by someone laughing I looked down and saw Alicia standing in the middle of the front yard smiling up at me. She stood next to a silver h2 hummer that had to be heaths she was so tiny standing next to it. But I didn't see heath anywhere and was glad for it. I had pissed him off after we had gotten on so well after bonnie had nearly knocked me out cold.

"Come down and let me in sleepy head" she called up to me, why was she so happy? Couldn't half tell she was Alice's little sister. They both loved shopping and were way too cheery.

"Okay I'll be down in a second" I called back as I got off the ledge and walked to my bedroom door, I had forgotten I had it closed and ran straight into it the door handle jabbing into my hip I swore and pulled the door back. I had left the lounge room light on so it looked like someone was down stairs. Thank god for that otherwise I would have probably fallen down the stairs and killed myself.

Opening the door Alicia had a huge grin on her face her arms full of DVD's and chocolate. I frowned at the movies.

"Don't look like that" she said laughing and walking in, she dumped everything on the coffee table before she turned to look at me.

"Huh?" was all I said before she walked over and shut the door.

"Before you protest I've asked Charlie he said yes" Alicia said putting her hands on her hips.

"I have homework I have to finish before Monday though" I said raising an eye brow at her and taking a step back towards the stairs.

"You can come over tomorrow and we'll do it together" she said grabbing my arm and leading me over to the lounge. "Tonight, it's just a girl's night so relax." she disappeared into the kitchen I sighed and fell back on the lounge. There was no arguing with Alicia but I owed it to her.

"I can't come over tomorrow Jake and I are going to the movies" I called out as I leaned forward and went through the movies she had brought over. She had brought over _Pulse, White Chicks, The Decent 1&2 _and _Paranormal Activity 1&2._

"What time?" she asked walking back in with some bowels.

"He's picking me up at eleven" I said watching as she ripped open a packet of _M&M's _and poured them in.

"You'll be up. I just want to hang out" she said sitting back on her feet. I sighed dropping the movies and sat back.

"I know sorry I'm just being a downer right now" I said rubbing my eyes I jumped as there was a knock on the door. Alicia got up and pranced over to the door.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Zoey over" she said looking over at me with a nervous look on her face.

"Why? I mean she's with Emmett she probably hates me" I hissed crawling to the end of the lounge. Alicia frowned at me and shook her head as she opened the door.

"Hey Alicia"

"hey Zoey come in" Alicia said I tried looking around the corner to see this said Zoey and I fell off the lounge landing with a thud on the floor.

"ANNA!" Alicia screeched and ran to me she stood above me as I laid on my back looking up at her. She had the most serious look on her face I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"S... sorry hahaha" I laughed looking up at her when a heart shaped face showed up over Alicia's right shoulder her hair was dark with red streaks through it. Her blue eyes sparkled with worry.

"It's not funny. We only just got you back" Alicia frowned as I rolled over and got up.

"Yeah I know" I said looking away from the intense blue eyes her skin was pale but not as much as what Alicia's was. She wore a soft pink shirt and black skinny leg jeans. No wonder Emmett liked her she was all leg, maybe Edward liked her too. I frowned and sat down and looked at the bowel of M&M's sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

"Um I brought over a movie and some drinks" her voice came out softly I saw Alicia turn around and grab them from Zoey.

"Don't worry about her she's got bi-polar" Alicia said turning and walking into the kitchen. I poked my tongue out at her back. "Saw that!"

"Liar!" I called out to her Zoey stood looking around the living room her hands tying knots around themselves. She was nervous and looked worried.

"soo?" she said I felt her eyes rest on me.

"I'm not bi-polar" I said looking at her, she was chewing on her bottom lip I frowned. That was my thing. Bet Emmett loves kissing her full pink lips making her blush. Edward probably does too. I knocked myself for a six I had no reason to be angry or upset.

"Oh um I didn't... she um" she stuttered looking away from me. "I'm going to help Alicia" I reached forward and grabbed some M&M's and leaned back shrugging as she walked into the kitchen.

I sat looking up at the ceiling Zoey and Alicia were talking about the movie we had just finished.

"It was boring is all I got to say" I said looking at them

"Yeah but you got to admit it was funny" Zoey said picking up her bottle of Blueberry cruiser.

"If you like watching bimbos and black guys" I said taking a swig of my drink I frowned my drink tasted so much like apple juice it made me want to puke. Though the Carnival cruiser was apple no matter what the manufacturer said, we had argued about the drinks and the fact we were underage drinking in a cops house but as soon as the movie started Alicia and I had raced to the fridge.

"Some one's getting a bit buzzed" Alicia giggled I laughed and looked at her, she had only had two and was a giggling mess.

"Go look in the mirror and you'll see who is getting buzzed hahaha" I laughed making her and Zoey laugh.

"okay so enough of the movies I'm bored and you can't watch movies and get...get...get...drunk" Zoey hiccupped making me and Alicia crack up laughing.

"Okay... okay lets go out" Alicia said standing up and thrusting her bottle in the air.

"Let's not and say we did" I said getting up and turning the TV off and putting the stereo on.

"Ooh put my IPod on" Zoey stumbled around the coffee table as she walked over to me and handed me a purple IPod nano. I raised an eye brow and looked at it

"You sure?" I asked drinking the last of my drink before I took it off her and put my empty bottle down.

"yesh just randamitise it" she said walking back over to Alicia. I shrugged and connected it to the stereo and pressed play. _Give Me Everything _blasted through the speakers making me jump a little which sent a round of laughter going.

"Laugh it up girlies I'm going to get another drink" I said walking into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and saw a whole shelf full of cruiser's. I needed something stronger this just wasn't cutting it. I closed the fridge and looked around the kitchen and spotted a bottle of whisky on top of a cupboard. Charlie wouldn't mind. I thought as a walked over and climbed up on to the bench.

"What are you doing?" Zoey screeched I turned around to see her standing in the door looking up at me.

"Stronger" I said pointing to the bottle of whisky. Alicia followed her in and saw what I was pointing to.

"Shots baby!" she laughed walking to me and grabbing three small glasses and handed them to Zoey who stood watching me. I looked at her there was a look on her face I couldn't work out. She sighed and spun around and walked out of the kitchen I shrugged and grabbed the bottle of whisky and sat down on the bench Alicia had grabbed six bottles from the fridge and sat next to me. I opened the whisky and took a couple of mouthfuls and pulling a face Alicia giggled at me. My head started to spin, this shit was what I needed.

"What is her problem?" I asked Alicia as she jumped up to sit next to me on the bench.

"I don't know. Emmett told her about you and how worried he was about you." she said opening one of the bottles she had taken out of the fridge.

"Why would he do that?" I asked looking at her and frowning.

"Because he was angry that Edward left." she told a sip of her drink and studied the floor. "A week after they found you Emmett found out that Edward had been with Zoey" I held my hand up to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it." I said sliding off the bench.

"I don't think it was fair on Emmett, Edward had no right to do that" she said following me into the lounge room.

"Alicia I'm seriously not having this convo with you" I said putting the bottle on the coffee table next the three glasses.

"What convo?" Zoey asked sitting on the floor leaning forward to grab some chips.

"Nothing just school" Alicia said handing the bottles around. "Now what game should we play?"

"I was going to drink not play" I said frowning at her she smiled at me then at Zoey who giggled which made me frown more. "What?"

"Nothing okay come on. Let's get serious" I looked sideways at her and crossed my eyes making Zoey crack she busted out laughing Alicia looked at me and nearly choked on her drink laughing Zoey threw some M&M's at me making me stop and laugh.

Charlie had come home and shook his head at us as we were dancing around the living room. Thank god he didn't say anything about our underage drinking I ran up to him and hugged him. He held me tight before I pulled away he kissed me on the forehead and said good night before he walked up the stairs.

Alicia had passed out on the lounge after we had a game of truth or dare I sat on the floor in front of Alicia trying not to past out Zoey was sprawled out over the carpet.

"Edward talks about you" she said making me put my drink back down.

"Ooh well he's just a boy" I said frowning trying to keep my eyes open.

"I thinks it's cute hehehe" she giggled rolling on to her stomach and looking at me as she took a swig of her last drink. I had finished all mine a bit before and was finishing Alicia's off.

"Everybody talks about me. I don't see why it's cute that elwod I mean Edward does" I laughed making Zoey head butt the ground laughing and hiccupping which in turn made me laugh harder. After the laughing had subsided the house became silent only sounds made were Alicia sleeping lightly and Charlie's snores.

"But in all seriousness though. He does" she said softly her head hit the ground and I heard light snoring coming from her. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I hadn't drank this much before only the odd mouthful or sip of a drink when my dad had been drinking and had left his cup around. Mom had caught me when I was little and laughed when she asked me what I was doing I had told her I wanted to be as happy as daddy when he drank from a cup. He'd always use the same cup well beer mug to drink from.

"I miss you guy's" I whispered softly my head snapped to Alicia's face as her knee connected with my shoulder I frowned at her but turned back to my drink.

"I bet they miss you too" I jumped and nearly spit my drink out.

"I thought you were asleep" I said looking back at Alicia she smiled a little at me.

"na was just resting my eyes." she said opening her eyes and looking at me. She sat up and patted the lounge next to her, I groaned and put my drink on the coffee table as I got up and dropped myself on the lounge next to her.

"Do you ever sleep? I should be asleep I drank more then you" I said frowning as she laughed.

"It's okay you needed a good night and I think tonight was it." she said folding her legs under herself.

"I don't want to sleep" I said looking up at her "I haven't been able to really."

"Why not?" she asked looking at me worried, fuck me she looked totally sober!

"Nightmares and just I don't know images" I said resting my head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well you go to sleep and I'll watch over you to make sure you have sweet dreams." she said softly her voice low it was almost like she was humming my eyes slowly closed I fell sideways. Alicia threw a blanket over me as I curled up my head was on her leg and she started running her fingers through my hair I yawned and that was the last thing I did before falling asleep.

"Wake up princess" I groaned and rolled away from the voice but fell I gasped as I landed on my face hard. Someone laughed I pushed myself up off the ground and opened my eyes. I looked over to see Jake standing next to my bed laughing I frowned and rubbed my cheek.

"How did I get up here?" I asked looking around to see I was in my room.

"I don't know Alicia answered the door" he said walking around and holding out his hand I put my hand in his so I could get up. As soon as I was on my feet my head started to spin I groaned again. "Wild night?"

"Huh? Shh too loud" I said closing my eyes and holding my head.

"Hahaha you obviously got wasted. What did Charlie say?" he asked leading me back to my bed I sat down and opened my eyes.

"I can't remember" I said and looked up at him "your here!" I said jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck, he laughed and hugged me tight.

"Took you long enough." he said his chest vibrating as he laughed more his laugh died as I hugged him tighter. I closed my eyes tight to stop the sudden urge to cry.

"It's okay, your safe now" he whispered in my ear making a sob rip out of my chest tears fell down my cheeks even though my eyes were tightly closed. He rocked me from side to side slowly as he held me tight against him. I tried to tangle my fingers in his hair but it was shorter than it had been when I had last seen him and he was soo warm.

"Come on stop crying you have me for one more day" he whispered letting me go a little I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"That's not long enough Jake. I've missed you so much" I said looking down and wiping more tears away. His skin was darker so was his hair and he was taller! A whole head space taller.

"I know but it's the best I can do" he said pushing my hair behind my ear and wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. I leaned into his touch my skin felt so cold against his.

"You're so warm" I whispered looking into his eyes he smiled and pulled me into a hug again.

"And your way more paler then I left you" he said laughing softly I shivered as he put his hands on my back under my shirt and rubbed my back. "We'll have to get you out to the reservation and into the sun"

"It everything okay?" I spun around and saw Alicia standing in the doorway frowning at Jake.

"Yeah everything's okay" I said as Jake pulled me back against him, his arms wrapping around my waist he rested his head on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her eyes not leaving Jake's face.

"I'm feeling okay my heads a little sore but other than that I'm okay. How's Zoey?" I asked trying to catch her eye.

"She's down stairs helping me clean up, are you still coming back to my place this afternoon?" her eyes glancing at me before she glared at Jake, he tensed up and held me tighter against him.

"Um not sure Jake leaves Monday." I said pulling back and looking at Jake.

"We already arranged to hang out" he all but growled.

"You've had a week to hang out with her Jacob" Alicia snarled at him

"I was busy with my family. What's your excuse?" he snapped at Alicia

"I unlike you am not going anywhere I'll always be here for Anna" she hissed at Jake.

"Stop it okay just stop fighting" I said pulling away from Jake and looking between him and Alicia.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow we'll hang out then." Jake said walking out of my room and pushing past Alicia who hissed at him.

I jumped a little as the front door slammed shut, Alicia walked over to me.

"It'll be okay" she said rubbing my arm the coldness setting back in. "he'll come back"

"We were supposed to go see a movie today" I said hugging myself

"Well after we finish cleaning we can go to mine and watch a movie there if you want" Alicia said her hand falling away from my arm, I nodded and walked around my bed to go into the bathroom to have a hot shower.

After my shower I sat on the side of the bath tub and looked at myself in the mirror. My towel was wrapped tightly around myself my blonde hair was slowly drying as it covered my left shoulder. I looked at the long ugly scar that ran over my right shoulder I touched it gently it was nothing compared to the one I had on my inner thigh it wasn't as long but it looked like it had been deep. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts I stood up and opened the bathroom door I looked down the stairs and froze his hair and the way he stood I slowly stepped back away from him till my back hit the wall making me scream as a hand rested on my shoulder I spun around and saw brown eyes looking at me.

"You okay bells?" I blinked it was Charlie I tried to slow my breathing I heard footsteps coming up the stairs he was walking up his head was down I backed away and stood behind Charlie.

"Edward stop" Charlie said making him look up and frown. He was a couple of steps away from the top his eyes darting between me and Charlie, he nodded and walked back down the stairs. Charlie turned around to look at me I held my towel tightly around myself trying to control my breathing and shaking. Charlie's hands were on my shoulders I looked up into his eyes his face worn with worry and lack of sleep.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly I nodded a little before he pulled me into a hug.

"I have to work I won't be home till late. I've organized for you to stay at Alicia's tonight. Is that okay?" he asked pulling back and looking at me.

"Yeah it's okay" I said softly "I'm sorry I'm such a burden"

"You're not a burden sweetie. I love having you here and don't forget that okay. Everything will be okay when I can figure out the roster at work" he said running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on at work?" I asked keeping the change of the subject.

"There have been animal attacks just out of town and a couple of hikers have gone missing" he said putting his hands into his jeans pockets. "Nothing for you to worry about okay" I nodded again, so it wasn't just me that was keeping Charlie from sleeping at night. I thought biting my bottom lip.

"Go get dressed you look cold" Charlie said pushing me towards my door.

"Okay um how long till you leave for work?" I asked turning around at my door.

"I'll be leaving in an hour or so don't worry I won't leave without saying bye" he said smiling at me I smiled back before I turned and walked into my room closing the door. I sighed heavily and walked over to my bed and sat down. Edward was down stairs, why? I ran my hand through my hair hoping to god he hadn't seen my scar. He saw me naked fat chance he didn't see it before. I rolled my eyes and got off my bed and started the search for clothes.

I walked down the stairs my feet bare my jeans covered half of my foot after I had cut them so they wouldn't have been too long and I wouldn't trip. My black singlet top was low cut but I grabbed a jumper and was putting it on as I slowly made my way down the stairs. I reached the bottom without falling but frowned and I ran into something. I pulled my jumper down over my head and saw dull golden eyes looking at me.

"Sorry" there was a small smile on his lips I bit down on mine his thumb was on my chin slowly pulling my bottom lip out from between my teeth. "that's better" he said softly my mind was spinning a million times a minute trying to work out who's voice it was, I smiled back a little his eyes looked down at my mouth his smile got bigger. Someone cleared their throat behind him he turned around away from me. Charlie stood with his arms folded over his chest he wasn't looking at me but the man in front of me.

"Alicia wants you" Charlie said I shook the mist out of my head and realized it was Edward standing in front of me I took a step back up the stairs, the smile was gone from my face he walked into the kitchen and left Charlie and I standing at the stairs.

"You okay?" he asked watching Edward walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah just a bit dazed is all" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Side effects of drinking" was all he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drink or anything" I said blushing and looking down at my toes.

"It's okay. You had a good night you laughed and smiled and had fun like a teenager." he said as he walked up past me and messed my hair up.

"I guess I did" I said smiling as Charlie walked up stairs and into the bathroom.

"Hey you ready to go?" I turned back around and saw Zoey standing in front of me,

"Yea I just need to pack some clothes and say good bye to Charlie" I said turning and walking up the stairs.

"I'll come help Alicia and Edward are arguing over what's for dinner tonight anyway" she said laughing a little and following me up the stairs and into my room.

I sat in the back of the hummer looking out the window at the tree's passing by Edward was driving and Alicia took it upon herself to select music.

"Alicia can you stop" Edward said glancing at her before looking back at the road.

"Why? It's not your car." she snapped obviously the argument they had had at my place was still silently raging.

"No it's not my car but it is Heath's" he snapped back turning the radio off.

"Heath is my boyfriend not yours and he doesn't care what I do to the music" she said glaring at him.

"He does care when you take HIS car without asking." Edward said glaring back at her.

"Can you both just shut up! I have a raging headache, Edward stop being a jerk and let her do what she wants!" I yelled at them as I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. They both went quiet and the rest of the drive was silent.

We pulled up into the drive way before I had a chance to open my door Edward was standing there holding it open for me.

"I can get my own door" I snapped grabbing my bag and getting out of the car.

"Sorry just old habits I guess" he said closing the door and following me around the car, Esme glided out of the house and pulled me into a hug before she frowned at Edward.

"I hope he wasn't much of a pain on the ride over" she said wearily taking my bag from me and handing it to him.

"He wasn't, he was actually quiet" I said smiling at her. She had her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a blue dress I looked up and saw Carlisle standing at the door smiling I looked down the driveway as a purple corvette pulled up next to us and Zoey got out.

"Hey guys. Edward you drive way to fast" she said laughing as Esme had glided over to her and was hugging her.

"Z!" I looked over at the door of the house and saw Emmett walking out with a smile on his face. After Esme had let go of her, she ran over to him he lifted her up and kissed her gently I frowned and looked away.

"You'd think they'd get a room" I looked up and saw Edward was still next to me.

"and here I was thinking you'd be come a mute" I said grabbing my bag off him and walked up to the house with Alicia, her arm threaded through mine as she lead me through the house after I had said hello to Heath and Carlisle.

"I guess you're pretty familiar with this room huh" she said smiling as she took my bag and put it on the bed.

"Yeah I guess so just glad it's down here and not up stairs near Emmett's room." I said laughing as I turned around and saw the look of horror on Alicia's face.

"I'm staying in here with you tonight then" she said shaking her head and smiling.

"You have Heath so you'll be safe" I said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yea but he snores" she said looking away from me and out the window.

"Is there something going on that I don't know?" I asked turning to face her

"No nothing's going on" she said smiling and turning back to me. "Let's go watch a movie your pick" she said smiling as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the living room she bounced over to the 22inch screen and turned it on.

"Now pick" she said sliding a door open and showing me the large collection of DVD's

"Holy crap!" I said looking at all the movies. "What did you guys do? Rob a video store?" she laughed and shook her head.

"No the boys love their movies." she said "I'll go get some popcorn and make the room dark" she danced out of the living room and into the kitchen. The house didn't feel as cold as it had the last time I had been here. I saw I line of new released movies all on a shelf of their own. I grabbed _Resident Evil: Afterlife_ I had seen two of the last ones but I hadn't had the chance to see the new one. Alicia walked back in with popcorn the room went dark I spun around and saw Edward leaning against the doorway.

"Is this a privet movie or can anyone watch?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Is it a free country or are they just letting anyone in these days?" I asked mimicking him Alicia started to laugh as heath walked in followed by Zoey and Emmett.

"Bro she got you there" Heath said hitting Edward on the shoulder making him fall forward a step before he caught himself. I passed the DVD to Heath as I passed him to sit on the lounge.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he asked frowning at me.

"Stand there and look at it" I said pulling my legs up and under me.

"Some one's in a snappy mood" Zoey said sitting next to me, I half smiled at her.

"Can't help it the alcohol we consumed last night is still in somewhat affect" I said as Emmett smiled and winked at me.

"You girls drank?" Edward said walking over to stand behind the lounge, I looked over at him.

"Yeah sorry we didn't invite you, you always seem to have a stick up your ass and we didn't want a lesbian attack halfway through the night from you" I said smiling sweetly at him making him frown as the room erupted in laughter.

"I'm not a fucking girl and I don't have a stick up my ass" he growled.

"When did you last check?" I asked catching him off guard.

"Go fuck yourself" he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"I'd love to!" I yelled after him I looked over at Emmett he looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't stop laughing to say it.

"I've never seen Edward leave a room so fast" heath said gasping for air Alicia had collapsed on the lounge in fits of giggles.

"Oh he's moved faster bro" Emmett said before he set off in another round of laughter I started to laugh with them, it was contagious. Maybe I really hurt him I thought as I stopped laughing when Heath put the movie on and the beginning credits had come up. Fuck him he deserves it and a lot more for the way he scared me at the hospital, I thought smirking to myself.

Half way through the movie I looked over and saw Heath and Alicia making out I reached over and grabbed the popcorn before she let it fall all over the floor. She broke the kiss long enough to give me a sorry look and started to kiss Heath again.

"Emmett" I looked the other way as Zoey moaned Emmett's name. So much for watching a movie with everyone they were all making out I crossed my legs and held onto the popcorn. I turned back to the movie just as I was about to eat some popcorn one of the undead jumped out of nowhere making me scream and throw the popcorn up into the air. I started to blush when I felt everyone's eyes on me I kept my eyes on the screen not daring to look at anyone.

"Jump much?" my hand swung back and connected with something hard. I jumped off the lounge and spun around to see Edward holding his nose.

"Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry" I said my hands flying to my mouth. The lights came on Edward was leaning against the back of the lounge.

"Shit what happened?" Heath asked disengaging himself from Alicia.

"I just got punched in the face!" he growled looking up at Heath,

"Serves you right bro. shouldn't sneak up on people" Emmett said still holding Zoey close to him. I took a step to the lounge in front of Edward I crawled on it till I was standing on my knees in front of him I grabbed his hand to pull it away but he jerked back away from me.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to hit you" I said frowning at him.

"What ever" he snapped and turned around to walk out.

"What's going on?" I looked over Edwards shoulder and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway his arms folded over his chest.

"Anna punched Edward in the face because he snuck up on her" Heath said standing behind me.

"How's your hand?" he asked me as he walked over.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused he took my hand gently and started to massage it I hissed and tried to pull it away when he started to rub my knuckles.

"Their bruised but not broken." he stated before turning to Edward and grabbed him by his arm and lead him into the kitchen. I followed them in and stood at the doorway Carlisle pulled Edwards hands away from his face.

"It's not bleeding and it's not broken. Count yourself lucky for sneaking up on her" Carlisle said examining Edwards nose.

"How was I supposed to know she'd frigging' hit me!" he growled glancing at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said again

"It's okay Anna it's more then he deserves." Carlisle said I nodded and turned away

"Why did it hurt so much? It should have hurt her more!" I heard Edward hiss at Carlisle.

"You can't read her like you couldn't read Bella. I've looked at it and she can cause pain to you or I if she concentrated. You caught her off guard you're lucky Edward" Carlisle hissed back.

"What does that even mean?" Edward asked.

"Hey belle you want to watch the rest of the movie?" I looked up and saw Emmett looking at me concern written all over his face.

"um yea I guess so" I said walking back over and sitting on the lounge, the movie continued but I couldn't concentrate on it I was to aware of my surroundings to watch the movie again. I looked up as I felt someone looking at me Zoey's blue eyes were full of worry I smiled a little to tell her I was okay she smiled back and looked towards the TV.


	17. Torn

I walked into the kitchen tying my hair up into a messy bun it had been a couple of hours since dinner and the fight I had with Edward at the table. I sighed as I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The scar over my right shoulder started to tingle I closed the fridge and rubbed at it with my free hand. I walked over to the bench and sat down my pajama shorts came up a little and I saw the start of the scar on my thigh I pulled them down and opened my bottle of water I looked over into the dark of the lounge room as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"I come in peace"

"I'm going back to bed" I said standing up as I saw Edward walk into the kitchen his hair was a mess sticking up everywhere his bare chest was broad and looked strong, my eyes slowly slid down to his pants well lack of pants all he wore were silk black boxers that were resting on his hips. I shook my head and started to walk towards him to go to bed.

"Can we talk?" he asked I stopped and looked up at him and raised my eye brow, he was the same height as Jake but Edward was paler his hair lighter and his eyes were now a bright golden color. They were darker before, I thought looking into his eyes.

"About?" I asked folding my arms over my chest his gaze travelled down my body making me raise my eye brow more.

"Everything I've been a jerk and I'm sorry" he said his eyes travelling back up my body to my face though his eyes lingered on my chest.

"Apology accepted" I said walking past him.

"Wait what?" he asked spinning around and following me.

"Your apology I just accepted it" I said my shoulder started to feel irritated again so I started rubbing it.

"So that's it you're not going to say sorry for anything?" he asked I stopped and turned around.

"You're starting to piss me off Cullen. I'm not in the mood for this okay" I said now scratching at my shoulder to stop it from getting worse.

"At least let me look at your shoulder before you rip your skin off" he said folding his arms.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" I asked still scratching at it, he nodded I sighed and pulled my singlet to the side so he could look at it. He walked closer his hand reached out to touch my shoulder I looked away from him. I felt his fingers slowly slide over the length of it making me shiver.

"You're really tense" he said frowning.

"You would be to if someone was fingering your shoulder" I snapped at him, he sighed his hand left my shoulder I rolled it a couple of times the irritating feeling started to come back.

"Sit" he said and pointed to the lounge.

"I don't have time for this Edward I'm tired." I said looking at him.

"Just go sit down you can fall asleep there if you want" he said gently pushing me towards the lounge, I sighed and gave up fighting I walked over and sat down Edward sat down next to me.

"So? what now? I'm sitting down" I said putting my bottle on the coffee table and turned to look at him.

"Turn around so your back is to me" he said sitting sideways on the lounge facing me.

"Are you going to stab me with a knife? You wouldn't be the first person to do it" I said looking him up and down.

"Just do it and stop being a bitch would you" he snapped I poked my tongue out at him and turned my back to him. I jumped a little as I felt his hands on my shoulders I tensed as he applied a little pressure.

"Relax I'm only giving you a massage" he said as his thumbs started to work my muscles. I took a deep breath and tried my best to relax, my eyes closed at how good it actually felt, his hands were soft and gentle I sighed and leaned against the back of the lounge.

"Fuck off Emmett she's asleep" I felt a vibration against my ear and a soft deep voice.

"Chill bro I wasn't going to do anything" I heard Emmett say with a hint of a grin on his face I frowned and curled up more.

"Go back to Zoey" Edward hissed softly

"I got nothing to do she's asleep. I was going to watch a movie but eh have fun dude" Emmett said as he walked out of the room, after a couple of minutes I sighed and opened my eyes I looked up and saw Edward looking at me.

"Hey" he said softly his voice vibrating through my head again.

"hey yourself" I said pushing myself up into a sitting position Edwards arms slipped from around me as he folded them back behind his head. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"it's about one thirty in the morning" he said tilting his head towards the TV so he could read the time on the little digital clock that was sitting in front of it.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked shivering a little.

"About an hour till Emmett came down a couple of minute's ago." he said sitting up and grabbing a blanket that had appeared at the bottom of my feet.

"Oh okay" I said as he reached around me and grabbed the blanket.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked pulling it up over my shoulders, I shivered a little and curled my legs up. That's when I realized I was sitting between Edward's legs and had just woken up from sleeping against him.

"It's err fine I should be going to my bed" I said looking around the lounge room it was still dark the cold had settled in the house. Edward sat up and wrapped me in his arms.

"Please stay" he whispered in my ear I shivered and leaned against him.

"I can't its cold out here" I whispered back resting my forehead against his cheek bone.

"Well can I stay with you tonight?" he asked pulling me closer to him I yawned and snuggled into him more his arms tightened around me.

"It's so cold" I whispered my hand resting in his bare chest.

"then we'll stay out here and I'll go get another blanket" he said moving out from under me I sat forward so he could get up, as soon as he stood in front of me I laid back down on the lounge and curled up. I reached out and grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"Don't go" I pleaded my eyes slowly closing he knelt down next to me his hand holding mine.

"I won't leave you" he whispered as he moved my hand up on to his shoulder, his arms slid under me and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close and started to walk.

I opened my eyes when we had stopped moving, it was lighter than it had been in the lounge room.

"Edward is you okay?" Edward spun around my grip around his neck tightened.

"Heath I thought you and Alicia were" Edward paused I felt his eyes on me then they fell back on to heath.

"It she okay?" he asked his voice growing softer.

"Yea just cold Emmett woke her up and she wasn't able to get back to sleep" he said " um Alicia wants you" I felt Edward shutter.

"Okay man I'll see you in the morning" heath said with a smile on his face.

"I don't even want to know." I whispered softly making Edward chuckle as he turned around and opened the door.

"I hope this is warmer for you" he said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind us. He laid me down and stepped back I sat up and looked around.

"This your room?" I asked as I ran my hands over the silk blankets on the king sized bed.

"Yeah it is" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he watched me.

"you must really like silk" I said getting off the bed and walking over to the floor to ceiling windows he had along the wall opposite his giant bed, looking out I couldn't see much just a few trees and our reflections as Edward came to stand behind me.

"It's a beautiful view" he said I looked at him in the window and blushed as his eyes were on me.

"You don't mean that" I said turning around to face him.

"but I do" he said leaning forward and brushing the loose strands of hair back away from my face the back of his hand touching my cheek gently. I sighed and leaned into his hand.

"This is just a dream isn't it?" I asked looking up into his eyes he smiled softly and pressed his forehead against mine.

"If you wish it to be" he whispered I put my hands on his chest. What was it about this man that makes me just want to stay in his arms and I'd be happy. We had been fighting not that long ago I had even punched him in the nose and yet here I was standing in his room in his arms. I must be really fucked up no wonder Alicia had said I had bi-polar to Zoey. I pulled back away from him, my back pressing against his window.

"What happened between you and Zoey?" I asked my hands still on his chest keeping him at arm's length surprise flashed through his eyes before confusion set in.

"what do you mean?" he asked frowning at me the spell that had been keeping me from thinking straight wore off, either that or I'd finally woken up properly.

"You and Zoey Everyone keeps saying it" I said frowning back at him.

"Nothing has happened between Zoey and I" he said stepping back I let my arms fall to my sides.

"it's none of my business I shouldn't even be in here" I said walking past him he sighed but made no move to stop me I threw open his door and jumped back gasping as I saw Emmett standing at the door.

"Um sorry I was just about to knock" he said rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed about something.

"It's fine I was just leaving" I said pushing past Emmett and walked down the stairs to the guest room. I groaned in frustration and threw myself at my bed I seemed to be screwing everything up. There was no way I could face Edward in the morning after I had fallen asleep on him and then started to fight with him yet again. I rolled over and crawled up as I pulled the blankets down, just as I was about lay down and curl up under the blankets there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" I said just as I pulled the blankets up to my waist as the door opened.

"Can we talk?" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at the door.

"Fuck off Cullen and let me sleep!" I yelled turning my bed side table light off and laying down pulling the blankets up over my head.

"Can you just fucking listen Swan" he said walking in and shutting the door

"No I can't listen just leave me alone" I yelled from under my blankets, I sat up as he pulled the blankets off me and threw them to the side. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"Nothing happened between Zoey and I!" he growled at me

"I don't care"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know!" I yelled folding my arms and looking away from him. The room fell into silence, a silence filled with anger.

"Why do you keep fighting with me?" he asked his voice soft and gentle I looked at him and raised my eye brow.

"because you piss me off" I said crossing my legs his eyes moved to my legs I looked down and saw the scar on display I grabbed the pillow next to me and put it over my lap I looked up and saw rage all over his face. I didn't have a right to get angry at him so what right did he have to be angry over a scar.

"Don't stare it's not polite" I said frowning at him he snorted and looked out the window. He stood looking out the window with his arms crossed I rolled my eyes and laid down curling up with the pillow that had been in my lap. I had just closed my eyes when the pillow I had thrown at Edward landed on my head.

"Falling asleep in front of company isn't polite either" Edward said I flipped him off and put the pillow under my head I heard him chuckle lightly. God and everyone thought I had bi-polar.

"Can I have my blankets back its cold" I said opening one eye to see Edward was still standing at the bottom of the bed he shook his head his eyes were on me.

"bastard" I said getting up and crawling to the end of the bed and grabbing them I was just about to pull them up when Edward grabbed them again.

"Talk first then you can sleep" he said holding the blankets firmly in his hand. I groaned and fell flat on my face on the bed.

"Is this how you torture your sister's friends?" I asked tilting my head to the side so I could breathe.

"Only one's I like" he said his eyes going wide a little before he could embarrass himself further. "I mean only ones that fight with me"

"That must be all of them then." I said rolling on to my back and looked up at the ceiling. I felt the bed move then a blanket was draped over me I looked over and saw he was sitting with his back to me his broad shoulders slumped as he leaned his elbows on his strong thighs. He looked back at me over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Staring's rude" he said smiling at me, I rolled my eyes and scratched at my shoulder.

"Is it itchy?" he asked turning towards me his boxers sliding up his thigh as he flashed me. I rolled on my side away from him.

"Jesus Christ Edward did you have to flash me?" I asked covering my face with the blanket.

"No one asked you to look" I heard the smile rather then saw it on his cocky face, I jumped as he put his hand on my waist in an attempt to roll me back over.

"Cover up first buddy" I said moving away his hand slipped off me as I rolled too far and fell off the bed. "Fuck!" I yelled as I hit the floor hard landing on my arm awkwardly and yet all I could hear was Edward laughing. I hadn't really heard him laugh like this anyway.

"Asshole stop laughing" I said my voice muffled into the carpet his laughter got closer his hand was on the small of my back.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked a smile still on his face.

"Fuck no I landed on my arm" I said rolling over onto my back his fingertips grazing over my stomach making me shiver slightly I held my arm against my chest.

"Get up so I can have a look unless you want me to flash you again" he said amusement in his eyes yet his face was serious.

"Help would be nice" I said holding out my good hand for him to grab and haul me up. I stood between his legs as he slowly moved my arm out I pulled it back towards me as it started to hurt.

"It's not broken princess you just jarred it" he said his hands rested on his thighs his fingertips touching me gently.

"Well it still fucking hurts" I said looking at him.

"What's with the language?" he asked I looked down at his hand as his thumb moved up and down my leg.

"What's with the touching?" I asked looking back up into his eyes.

"you obviously like it if you haven't moved yet." he said grinning as his hands make themselves known on my ass he pulled me forward my hand flew to his shoulders so I wouldn't fall on top of him I flinched as pain shot up my left arm.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Ass. Cullen." I hissed through gritted teeth he looked up at me his eyes slightly glowing in the light.

"Why?" he asked before he leaned forward and kissed my collarbone. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard goose bumps ran up and down my arms he kissed me again his hands moved up from my ass to my waist under my shirt. I shivered under his cold touch.

"Edward stop" I whispered trying to hold myself back from him.

"She said stop" I looked up towards the door and saw Carlisle standing in the door. Edward's hands fell away from me as I stepped back from him he sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry" he said as he turned and walked out of the room Carlisle moving to the side slightly to let Edward pass.

"Anna you need to sleep now" he said I nodded and grabbed the rest of my blankets off the floor as he closed the door leaving in the room by myself and the feeling of Edward's hands and lips on my skin, I breathed out a shaky breath and climbed into bed. I reached over and turned the light out, the room became dark I looked towards the window and saw someone standing there, their hand pressed against the glass. I screamed and jumped out of bed I grabbed for the door just as it opened I screamed again.

"Anna it's okay it's just me" Edward said wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong?" I pointed to the window he pushed me behind him one of his arms stayed around my shoulders. The light came on in the lounge room I spun around and saw someone walking around my arms wrapped around Edward's waist as he spun around to look out the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Emmett's voice came from the other side of the lounge room.

"There was someone outside Belle's window I only just got a quick look before he ran off" Edward said holding me tight against him I buried my head into his chest.

"Let's go have a look then" Emmett said walking closer to us. I was shaking so bad I had to lock my knees and fingers together.

"I'll get Heath" Edward said taking a step towards Emmett before remembering I was in his arms. "Belle you need to let go" he whispered softly I shook my head furiously my hair falling down my back as it came loose from my hair band.

"Take her up stairs I'll wait down here for you" Emmett said I felt Edward nod he pulled my arms back away from him.

"You can stay in my room if you want" he said looking down at me I nodded looking up into his eyes biting hard on my bottom lip, his hand slipped into mine. We walked up the stairs hand in hand, Carlisle and Heath met us at the top of the stairs they silently nodded at Edward before he pulled me into his room and shut the door and me over to his bed and sat me down. He crouched down in front of me and held both of my hands in his.

"Stay here I won't be long okay" he said softly his thumbs moving in circles on the backs of my hands. "Promise me you'll stay in here on the bed" I nodded he got up and walked to a chested draws and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I crawled into the middle of his bed and hugged one of his pillows tight. He walked over to me after he put his jeans on and leaned over to me with one knee on the bed.

"I won't be long" he whispered as he kissed my hair and walked out of the room putting his shirt on and closed the door. I looked out Edwards windows and saw it was starting to get lighter I slid to the side of the bed and got off his pillow still in my embrace I walked over to the window and looked down I saw Edward, Heath, Emmett and Carlisle standing in a small circle talking. Esme and Alicia walked out to join them all of them looked like they were ready to hunt. Esme put her hand on Edward's shoulder it looked like she was trying to comfort him. I watched as Carlisle point in one direction as he spoke to Alicia and Heath I blinked and they were gone I frowned trying to see if they had walked back inside my forehead hit the window as Carlisle and Esme disappeared I saw Edward look up at me, there was a sad look on his face he turned around and disappeared with Emmett. I dropped him pillow and ran for his door, I opened it and looked around the hall in search for Emmett's room. Zoey was still here she'd know what was going on. I took a stab in the dark and ran for the only door that saw closed. I banged on the door till I heard her say come in.

"What's up Anna?" she asked as I walked into the room slowly. She sat in the middle of a bed that had a white blanket over it. It was pulled up to cover her chest as she sat up running her fingers through her hair.

"I um the... they disappeared" I stuttered out my foot hitting a piece of clothing I pulled it back and just stood in the one spot.

"who disappeared?" she asked leaning over and turning on a light I looked down and saw I was standing right next to Emmett's jeans I stepped away from them.

"Edward and them, I was watching them and then they disappeared" I said looking back up at her.

"You're probably tired." she said patting the bed next to her, I wanted to go sleep but she and Emmett had been in that bed. Together.

"I'm not tired, there was someone at my window they went out to see who it was" I said hugging myself taking a step towards her.

"You probably didn't see them run off because you're scared. Edward will explain it when he gets back" she said lazily as she leaned back against the headboard.

"I saw them!" I yelled getting annoyed at her for not taking this seriously.

"Okay just shh" she said waving a hand at me.

"What are they?" I asked softly her head snapped towards me worry crossed her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously

"They're not human. Their too fast and cold" I said looking down at my feet.

"They are human what else could they been?" she said trying to relax.

"I don't know just something feels weird and off" I whispered rubbing my arms.

"Anna your tired and scared just come here and lay down." she said grabbing a shirt that laid at the end of the bed and slipped it on. I walked over and sat down,

"It's more than that Zoe" I said turning to look at her, she pulled her hair over one of her shoulders and started to comb her messy hair with her fingers.

"When I first met Emmett I had the same thoughts but honestly you have nothing to worry about, especially with Edward he won't do anything wrong by you" she said smiling at me I frowned at her.

"Edward and I aren't together." I stated but she kept grinning and winked at me.

"He still wouldn't do anything wrong by you." she said standing up the shirt fell down mid-thigh. It had to be Emmett's. "Just lay down and relax okay" I nodded and laid down curling up so I wouldn't take up much room Even though it was a king sized bed like Edwards. Zoey turned the light out and laid next to me. She started to run her fingers through my hair. "It'll be okay, they'll find him and he'll get what he deserves." I rolled over to ask what she meant by 'HIM' but my eyes closed and I felt myself relax.

"That is so fucking hot"

"Emmett shut up she's just gotten to sleep"

"sorry just is she okay?" he whispered I felt the bed move I curled up more feeling a cold breeze against my back an arm moved over my waist.

"Emmett!" Zoey hissed at him

"She's awake anyway" he said bouncing on the bed. Zoey's leg swung out in an attempt to knock him on his ass.

"gotta be quicker than that babe" Emmett chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her, her arm moved from around my waist.

"Stop Anna's just there" Zoey whispered between kisses.

"Don't want to" he groaned "you look so good in my shirt" Zoey giggled and wrapped around his waist. Her giggles turned into moans. I kept my eyes closed as I jumped off the bed and ran for the door it opened just as I got to it arms wrapped around me.

"What the fuck?"

"Edward I can explain" Zoey said jumping up from underneath Emmett

"Explain what? How you two pretty much raped each other while Belle was in there!" he growled my arms wrapped around him my hands fisted his shirt.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it bro" Emmett said smiling from the bed.

"Shut up Emmett you're not helping" Zoey snapped "Edward I'm sorry I thought she was asleep"

"Clearly she wasn't asleep Emmett had said that" he growled holding me tighter.

"Oi stop being such a douche it was my fault don't snap at her" Emmett said getting off the bed and walking to Zoey. His arm snaked around her shoulders.

"Yes Emmett it is your fault." Edward snapped at him.

"Break it up now" Esme's voice came soft and furious. "Edward take Annabelle to your room" Edward nodded and started to lead me to him room.

"I really am sorry" Zoey said before Edward closed his bedroom door on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly his arms softening around me I nodded against his chest his fingers ran through my hair gently. "Let's go to bed you need to sleep" I let go of his shirt and walked to the bed. Edward was already on the other side of the bed his shirt and jeans were discarded at the end of it. I looked from his cloths to him as he pulled down the blankets.

"you disappeared" I whispered hugging myself, the room was beginning to get lighter as the new day approached and I hadn't even gotten a solid sleep. He looked up at me with a pillow in his hands.

"When?" he asked looking at me confused as if I had been the one who could disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Before I saw you and the others you looked up at me and then you were gone." I said frowning at him, why was he being so stubborn? Why couldn't he just tell me what was going on? It was starting to frustrate me everyone knew something and was keeping it from me.

"I looked up and you had your eyes closed, that's probably why you didn't see me take off" he said walking to the window and picking up the pillow I had dropped.

"I didn't have my eyes closed I saw you and the others, stop lying to me" I said the frustration was starting to seep through if I fought with Edward again there'd be no way I was going to sleep til tomorrow night.

"I wish I could tell you everything but I can't" he simply said as he got into bed and rolled on his side to look at me

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked sitting on the bed with my legs crossed as I faced him.

"Because Charlie's told everyone not to" he said ending the conversation I sighed and laid down facing him. He pulled the blankets up to my shoulders but kept his distance. I looked into his golden eyes they were studying me with a slight furrow in his brow I wanted to reach out and put my hand on his cheek to let him know everything was okay but I couldn't, the light that slowly poured into the room shaded his features making him look like a worried statue. I closed my eyes and curled up pulling the blankets tight around me as I yawned I felt his hand on mine under the pillow.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered as his thumb started to move in circles on my palm.

I could feel the sun shining on me my eye lids closed but it was still bright. Whether is was morning or afternoon I couldn't tell, hopefully it was still morning otherwise I would have missed another opportunity to hang out with Jake before he left again. Jake. Shit I had totally forgot about him, what a good friend I was. My eyes opened and were assaulted by the light I lifted my hand to cut the sudden brightness out so maybe then I'd have a chance to see what time it was.

"You okay?" the voice was loud in my ear and seemed to vibrate through my head. All of a sudden my senses heightened, I was again curled up with Edward my head on his chest and one leg over his waist, I sat up quickly pulling my leg off him.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock trust Edward not to have one in his room. Shit I was in his room, when the fuck did that happen? I thought to myself but then remembered the night before.

"It's about eleven I think" he said still laying next to me with one arm behind his head and the other resting behind me.

"Shit I have to go" I said jumping out of bed and running for the door.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked getting up and following me as I ran down the stairs and into the guest room where I had all my stuff.

"I'm supposed to be hanging out with Jake, he goes back tomorrow" I said grabbing my bad and walked into the bathroom.

"Weren't you going to hang out with him yesterday?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Yes but your sister and Jake got into a fight." I said poking my head out the door and saw him leaning over with his forearms on his thighs, god he still wore the silk boxers. I groaned inwardly and turned back to the bag of clothes I had, pulling off my singlet top I grabbed my purple bra and put it on.

"What'd they fight about?" he asked, he actually sounded interested which made me stop and frown. I had pulled my jeans half way up I stood looking at the white tiled floor. "Anna?" I shook my head and did my jeans up.

"I don't remember" I said grabbing a shirt I wrapped it around my neck and walked out into the room carrying my back in one hand as I tried to stuff my pajama's into the small bag. I put it on the bed and crawled over to the night stand to check my phone, I bit my lip as I unlocked it and saw I had five missed calls from him and three texts. I opened the last message he had sent.

_Hey tried calling couldn't get a hold of ya. Just letting u no ill be ova 1130._

After I read the text a couple of times I exited out of my messages and saw it was quarter past eleven, I pressed the icon for my conversations and pressed on Jake's name.

_Hey, just woke up aye um ill just meet u da movies Ill shout popcorn 4 bein l8._

I locked my phone and threw it at my bag I looked up and stopped moving. I had totally forgotten Edward was sitting at the end of the bed. His eyes slowly roaming my body well the half that wasn't covered his gaze made my skin feel hot and flustered a blush crept up to my cheeks. My phone made a chime sound making me jump and Edward turn away.

"Sorry I should have said something not stared" he said looking at the wall in front of him.

"Not your fault I should have remembered you were in here" I said grabbing my shirt and putting it on before I dived for my phone. I unlocked it and read Jake's message and quickly replied.

"So I'm easily forgotten huh?" he asked his voice low with a hint of anger laced in his words.

"That's not what I meant" I said looking up at him from my phone.

"That's how it came across" he said standing up and walked for the door.

"Edward I honestly didn't mean it like that, I'm just in a rush" I said trying to ignore the phone chiming in my hands.

"Don't worry about me Anna. You're easily forgotten too" he said over his shoulder at me. I sat frozen in the middle of the bed staring at the space that had just contained Edward. What the hell just happened? I started to feel dizzy and light headed.

I sat next to Jake in the dark room and stared up at the screen as the ad's came on before the movie. Jake had bought the tickets so I thought it would only be fair and against his protests I bought two frozen cokes and large popcorn. We had decided to watch transformers instead of cars two when we saw the line was full of little kids. Jake and I just looked at each other and nodded.

"You okay?" he asked nudging me with his knee as we had our feet up on top of the seats in front of us.

"I wish people would stop asking that?" I said looking sideways at him as I took a sip from my drink. He laughed and grabbed some popcorn that sat between us.

"But seriously is everything all good?" he asked throwing the popcorn up and catching it in his open mouth.

"yes Jacob everything is all good expect your leaving tomorrow" I said throwing popcorn at him in turn made him miss the popcorn he had just thrown up, it fell and hit his shoulder, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Something funny miss swan?" he asked making me bust out laughing.

"Can you shut up it's a movie not a fucking garden party" some chick turned around and glared at me I glared back

"If it was a garden party you wouldn't be there. You'd be working the corner out the front" Jake snapped his arm moving around my shoulders to keep me sitting down and not jumping over the seats and attacking the bitch. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before she turned back around huffing and puffing.

"I could have handled it" I hissed at Jake he just smiled and pointed to the screen I poked my tongue out at him then watched the movie.

As we walked out laughing I jumped sideways as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket Jake started to laugh more he had to stop and lean against the wall to stop himself from falling to the floor. I pulled it out and saw it was Charlie trying to ring me, I tapped answer.

"Hey what's up?" I asked raising a finger to my lips at Jake who was now almost in tears from laughing so much.

"Where are you?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm at the movies with Jake, why? what's going on?" I asked turning away from Jake so I could hear Charlie properly.

"I rang the Cullen's and you weren't there. I thought you hung out with him yesterday?" he said sounding more curious then worried now.

"Yea long story, will you be home tonight?" I asked looking up as Jake walked in front of me his face all serious, you'd never thought just by looking at him that he would have been laughing hysterically like a mad man against the wall not thirty seconds ago.

"yeah I'll be home tonight, Alicia and jasper have invited us over for a farewell dinner for Jake" he said sounding distracted I frowned at Jake as he held out his hand to talk to Charlie I shook my head and stepped back before he had a chance to take the phone from me.

"Okay cool what time?" I asked turning around to see what Jake was glaring at.

"everyone's pretty much here waiting for you guys but take your time you don't have to rush" he said I was distracted by a blonde that stood leaning against the wall she wore deep red heels and a tight red dress her blonde hair was pulled to the side and curled loosely she turned to look at me, she smiled and looked at me through her long dark lashes. Well it wasn't a smile more of a smirk. I stepped back. Last time I had seen her she had golden eyes and had tried to kill me. But now her red glowing eyes match her whole fucking outfit.

"Bells? You there?" I shook my head I had forgotten I was on the phone to Charlie.

"Yeah um we'll be there soon I have to go see you then" I said hanging up and grabbing Jake's arm.

"we have to go now" I said as he fell into step next to me, I looked over my shoulder and saw she was standing in the middle of the crowded hall way watching me.

"What's wrong do you know her?" he asked his fingers slipping through mine and squeezed my hand. He would always be my strength even if he didn't live as close to me anymore.

"sort of, she's bad news" I said almost running out of the shops and to Jake's car he had swung by my house even though I had asked him to meet me at the movies. How he got to drive Alice's car I will never know but right now I wasn't going to argue about it. As soon as he unlocked it I jumped in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. Jake jumped into the driver's side and started the car up just as Rosalie walked around the corner in the car park as we drove past her.

I sat in the car hugging my knees to my chest staring at the floor of the car.

"Anna you still with me?" Jake said breaking through my thoughts I blinked and looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm still with you, sorry" I said smiling a little as he glanced sideways at me.

"Your pale and like more pale than usual. What did that chick do to you?" he asked quickly looking at the road then back at me.

"she just scared the crap out of me" I said leaning back against the seat remembering the last time I had come in contact with her and what had almost happened in the back seat of Edward's car.

"it's more than that isn't it?" he said his hands gripping the steering wheel tight, the anger he had in those words there was no why I could have said anything to convince him that nothing had happened.

"She didn't hurt me" I whispered hugging my knees tightly again. The car had fallen into silence, Jake growled I looked back and saw the red BMW convertible following us I spun back around and shut my eyes tightly hoping to hell that is wasn't her.

"Floor it Jake" I said my eyes still closed I felt him glance at me then I felt the car lurch forward.

As soon as the car stopped I opened my eyes and looked at Jake, he was sitting back against the seat rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked turning and looking at me. "Who the fuck was she?"

"I went to see mom and dad and she was there she kept saying something about how mom ruined her life, Edward turned up and things got weird." I blurted out all in one breath,

"What do you mean weird?" he asked pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"She cut me right here" I pulled my hair over my other shoulder and showed him where she had cut me "and said something about how I taste like mom" he stared at the spot on my neck.

"What did Edward do?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"H... he stopped her well I can't remember they both looked towards the forest then she was gone and Edward had me in the back of his car." I said Jake jumped out of the car and started to walk up to the house I jumped out and ran after him.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back.

"I trusted him to look after you I trusted all of them but obviously I shouldn't have!" he growled pulling away from me and wrenched the door open he stopped then walked straight out the back I ran after him and saw everyone out the back Jake stopped at the back door.

"YOU!" he yelled and pointed at Edward who spun around and looked from me to Jake. "You fucking cunt!" Jake growled and ran at Edward.

"JAKE!" I screamed and ran after him, Edward spun out of the way letting Jake run straight into the pool fence Edwards arm flung out and pretty much winded me.

"Stay out of this belle" he said glaring at Jake who stood glaring back at Edward.

"Get your filthy hands off her" Jake growled walking forward him and Edward stood toe to toe squaring off with each other,

"Just stop please" I said trying to push them away from each other, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away,

"let them fight it out" I tried to pull away I looked up and saw Emmett holding Zoey with his hand on Alicia's shoulder Alice stood holding a terrified Jeremy Esme had her arm around Alice's waist Charlie stood next to Carlisle and Heath.

"No I don't want them to fight!" I said pulling away from jasper I spun around and saw Edward and Jake holding each other by their shirts. "Can't you see how stupid you two are being!"

"Bells come inside" Charlie said walking towards me I turned around to look at him.

"I'm not my mother!" I yelled tears falling down against my will I turned and ran out of the house to the front I stopped and leaned against the wall as a sob ripped out of my chest. A hand rubbed my back I turned around and saw Zoey she stepped back as if waiting for me to swing a fist into her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously her blue eyes sparkling with worry.

"No" I said before breaking out in tears again she wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my arms in a sense of trying to comfort.

"Come on lets go for a drive." she said pulling back I nodded and she took my hand and walked me to her purple corvette.

"So tell me, how are you really. Now before you bite my head off for asking I'm concerned about you" Zoey said glancing at me with a smile I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm tired, frustrated, I've been kidnapped and abused. How do you think I feel?" I asked my head rolling to the side and looking at her, the smile slid from her face.

"I'm sorry about that" she said frowning and watching the road.

"I guess fate isn't nice to me" I said looking away from her

"It's never nice to anyone. My dad used to beat my mom" she said glancing at me, I looked back at her.

"What happened?" I asked I could see the pain on her face, I was sort of glad she was with Emmett. He was a giant teddy bear he was good for her like she was good for him. Even I could see that and I'd only known her for a little bit.

"Mom got away, now she owns her own business and has a Bachelor's Degree in law" she said smiling at me I smiled back.

"Well that's good I guess she's a lot happier now too?"

"Yeah hell of a lot happier she has a husband now he treats her like a queen" she said a grin on her face as she looked at me

"as he should" I said we both laughed I glanced at the road and saw the red car parked across the road. "ZOEY!" I screamed and pointed she hit the brakes hard but not soon enough we both screamed and braced ourselves.

The sound of metal twisting and screeching filled my ears, everything hurt as the car came to a complete stop. My eyes opened slowly as I felt something warm slowly run down my face I tried to move but my arms and legs were pinned I turned my head and saw Zoey with her head on the steering wheel her arms were hanging down I watched to see if she was breathing, I watched her closely hoping to fuck she was. How was I going to explain this to Emmett? It was my fault she was out here in the first place.

"Zoey wake up" I croaked my throat was raw like I had been screaming for the last 6 hours my body hurt and I felt cold, she didn't move, she didn't even breath tears fell as I kept trying to wake her up as best as I could.

"Stop wasting your breath she's dead, well will be in a couple of minutes" I looked past Zoey and saw Rosalie standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked I started to panic as the smell of leaking petrol filled the crushed car.

"because I can" she said frowning and folding her arms over her chest she looked back the way we had come the smirk on her face became a smile, "well this is my cue to leave." she laughed and disappeared I tried to move but I was still pinned. I heard the metal of both cars start to groan I closed my eyes and prayed that nothing else bad would happen,

"Anna? Zoey?" a deep voice came from behind the car.

"Emmett!" I yelled as he came into view.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Zoey?" he asked all in one breath, I looked down at her and saw Emmett's face twisted with pain and anger he reefed the car door off and threw it behind him I gasped but he ignored me he gently pushed Zoey back so she was sitting up he reached over and undid her seat beat and carefully pulled her out and walked away tears fell as I struggled trying to get out and get free of the car pain shot up my legs.

"EMMETT!" I screamed but my scream was cut off by a sob that ripped out of my chest. The smell of petrol became stronger I closed my eyes and cried I feel a hand on my cheek wiping away the tears.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head into the hand, why would I need to talk when I'm dead.

"She followed me I killed Zoey" the words just came out against my will

"Who followed you?" he asked I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning in the car his hand on my cheek.

"Rosalie" I said staring into his eyes, anger flashed in his eyes but it was gone as my face twisted with pain my legs were starting to go numb.

"Can you move?" he asked his thumb stroked my cheek as I shook my head,

"it hurts" I whispered his hand left my cheek and he was gone from the car there was a groan of metal again I felt the car lurch back I screamed out in pain the car stopped, Edward showed up in the car next to me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you more" he said concern written all over his face,

"Just get me out please" I said closing my eyes and putting my head back against the seat. The car started to move again I bit down on the scream that was itching to get out the pain in my legs made my head start to throb.

"Belle? Belle wakes up?" A hand gently tapped the side of my face I frowned and reached up to stop the hand. There was a soft sigh I opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me relief written all over his face and a small smile on his lips, I licked mine as they felt dry.

"You scared me" I tried to smile but my jaw and head throbbed with pain.

"I scared myself" I whispered staring up into his eyes.

"Edward I need your help!" there was a growl off in the distance and yelling, his eyes disappeared from mine a frown now found itself on to his perfect forehead. I found myself frowning with him.

"you need to do it or lose her forever Emmett" his voice sung from his beautiful lips I reached up and traced the tips of my fingers along his lips, that gained his attention again, he smiled down at me and pulled me up his arms wrapped around me I felt my arms slowly snake around his neck. Twas a very awkward hug but a hug none the less. A hug neither wanted to end yet there was something at the back of my mind telling me to stay away.

"IT WAS FOR THE BEST SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" I looked up past the flaming cars and saw blond hair swaying back and forth it was like someone had hit the slow motion button as she emerged with two men holding her. I tried to sit up to get a better look but I couldn't Edward sensed my discomfort and helped me to sit up. I saw it was Carlisle and jasper that held the furious blond, Edward tensed as she looked right at me.

"How you survived I will never know" she hissed and spat next to us Edward growled and stood up between Rosalie and I. I jumped as there was a loud crack and growls from every direction. I looked around Edwards legs and saw Emmett standing in front of rose his hands clenched into fists as her head hung low.

"You ruined my life so many time's Rosalie." he growled Rosalie looked up at him and laughed, well practically cackled at him.

"Aw poor Emmy is she dead?" Rosalie asked a smirk on her face as she glared at Emmett. Edward turned around and crouched back down next to me,

"Come on let's get you out of here" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up.

"What is she talking about? Who's dead?" I ask looking back at Rosalie she looked at me and grinned the flames from the burning cars made her face features more defined and sharp her red eyes glowed in the flickering light.

"ZOEY!" I screamed as I turned my head away from Rosalie my eyes fell on to the body that laid on the ground Esme and Alicia were kneeling down beside her I tried to get out of Edward hold but his arms tightened around me.

"She'll be okay" Edward said his body still tense as he held me,

"I blame you" I whispered as I heard a scream I turned my head back to where Emmett was to see him rip Rosalie's head off I gasped as he threw it on the fire jasper and Carlisle threw her body onto the heap. I buried my head into the side of Edward's neck.

"Edward get her out of here" Esme said standing up from the lifeless Zoey and walking over to where Edward stood. He nodded and started to move I held onto him tight as the tears found their way back to my eyes and fell down my cheeks on to Edward's shirt a sob ripped out of my chest, his arms tightened more as he started to hum.

I think I ended up crying myself to sleep in Edward's arms because I don't remember him bringing me home and putting me in bed, I sighed deeply as everything came back to me from last night. I had costed Emmett the love of his life, I rolled over and buried my head into my pillow a few tears escaped but the pillow dried them up.

"ANNA! Breakfast is ready" came Charlie's voice from downstairs, how did he know I was awake? That's when the sound hit my ears the alarm on my bed side table clock was blaring. How could I have missed that? I thought to myself as my hand shot out to shut it up. My hand missing a couple of times I lifted my head to see where it was, I grabbed it and threw it across the room, I sat up as it hit the wall. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I kicked the blankets off me. I froze when I saw the bruises that were on my legs I touched one on my thigh and winced as it still hurt but not as bad as they looked. Well jeans for me I decided as I jumped out of bed and walked over to my draws to grab my jeans that were draped over one of the open draws.

"How are you this morning?" Charlie asked as I stumbled into the kitchen pulling on a t-shirt over my long sleeved shirt.

"Better then I look I guess" I said grabbing the plate of toast that Charlie had been holding out for me. I smiled a thank you before I sat down and started to eat.

"Zoey's going to be okay" he said standing against the sink with a coffee cup in his hand. I looked up at him my toast midair to my mouth.

It had been a couple of days since the accident, Jake had gone back much to my dismay. I almost packed my bags to leave with him but Alice stopped me she said something about not being the right time to just pack up and leave. I frowned trying to remember, I had tried to get to Edwards to see Zoey but every time I did Charlie would stop me told me it was better I stay away from the Cullen's or I lost the privilege of driving myself to school. I hadn't seen or spoken to any of them either except Alice and jasper.

"How long till she's back at school?" I asked looking back at my toast and munching down on it as if to shut myself up.

"Carlisle said she might not be able to go back to school" he said looking down at his now empty cup. "The stress might make her have a mental break down if she went back."

"What does her mom think?" I asked biting my tongue as I shoved more toast into my every growing mouth. Why couldn't I just shut up? I swear I was gluten for punishment. Knowing Zoey won't be able to finish school because of me made me hate myself more, I should have just left Jake and Edward to fight it out. I really was stupid.

"Her mom thinks it might be a good idea too." he said washing his cup out I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "don't beat yourself up kiddo these things happen" I nodded studied my last piece of toast til Charlie left the room my stomach felt like I was going to puke back up the first bit of toast.

"I'm off now I'll see you tonight" Charlie called as the front door closed, I jumped up and ran to the lounge room I peeked out the window and watched as Charlie drove away from the house, I guess he was used to seeing accidents. But is he used to seeing someone you thought would never think capable of ripping someone's head off? One more thing that didn't add up about the Cullen's, I had a mental list going, there was something Edward and the others were hiding from me even Jake was acting weird like them. I sat on the lounge my legs folded under me as I stared off at the coffee table.

they were cold,

They all had the same colored eyes.

They moved faster than usual,

And the last time I stayed over all kinds of weird was going on.

That's as far as my mental list went the last night I had stayed there all kinds of weird shit happened like I slept in Edward fucking Cullen's bed **WITH HIM**. Everyone seemed to know what had happened after Edward had left my room. My frown grew deeper. I was pulled from my thoughts as my phone started to ring I jumped off the lounge and legged it up stairs. I dived across my bed to get my phone but the bastard stopped ringing, I unlocked it and saw Zoey had rung. I bit my lip and jumped as a text came through making me bite my lip hard.

"FUCK!" I screamed out into the empty house. I blinked back a few tears and opened the text,

_hey miss Anna get ur butt to skool nows :-D ox_

so much for her mom was going to pull her out.

_Kicked foot ragin be there soon._

I replied I hated lying but I had to come up with something.

I only just made it out of the car at school when Zoey ran up to me scaring the absolutely shit out of me, she hugged me and laughed it was like the accident hadn't happened by how happy and cheery she was. Her hair was curled to frame her face as she jumped her curls bounced an arm wrapped around her shoulders to stop her from bouncing.

"Calm down babe you're going to wear yourself out" Emmett said a giant grin on his face,

"You wish I'd wear you out" she giggled and kissed his neck making him laugh I caught a glance at her eyes, they weren't blue I blinked and looked harder. They were red. What the fuck! I thought stepping back and looked between her and Emmett, Zoey noticed me staring at her the fun had disappeared from her face and the sparkle from her eyes.

"It's not what you think Anna. He didn't have a choice" she said leaning further into Emmett.

"What? Okay no offence Emmett or Zoey but last time I saw you. You were practically dead an-"

"Emmett Zoey we're going to be late" Edward cut me off I looked over at him he stood in front of my car a bag hanging over one shoulder he wore a light grey washed out shirt with black jeans, his eyes were on Emmett the whole time.

"Come on Zoe." Emmett said taking Zoey's hand and pulling her away to class as the bell rang,

"I'm sorry B" Zoey whispered as she turned and followed Emmett who followed Edward. I closed my door and lock the car before I ran to catch up I grabbed Edwards arm. He spun around Emmett stopped next to him but Edward nodded at him and he kept walking with Zoey by his side.

"we need to talk" I said stepping back as Edwards gaze settled on me, it felt like I stood naked in front of him, his stare was intense and heavy it sent a cold shiver down my back.

"'We' have nothing to talk about" he snapped making quotation marks around the word 'we'.

"Yes Edward we do your hiding things from me, my best friend is hiding things from me" I said taking a step back again as he stepped forward.

"Get your nose out of everyone's business Anna it's not your place" he growled the anger burnt around him like flames of a fire.

"Jake is my best friend I can't just turn my back on him Edward" I snapped back at him. He looked up I followed his gaze and saw Bonnie walking towards us Tanya and Jane following her as usual her eyes were locked on to Edward's.

"Go to class Anna" he said dismissing me as if he were the teacher, fuck him I wasn't about to let him off that easy. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the canteen doors.

"Don't you dare dismiss me like you're a fucking teacher Cullen." I snarled at him he actually had the balls to look surprised. "Tell me what the fuck is going on or so help me god I will kick you so hard in the nuts you will not get up"

He laughed, the cunt fucker laughed!

"You're so god damn cute when you're angry," he said a smile still played on his lips.

"Well I'm about to get real damn adorable" I snapped at him folding my arms over my chest,

"Why can't you just let it go?" he asked walking over to one of the tables and sat down on the table.

"Because there is way too much that doesn't add up around you and your family." I said turning to look at him.

"Like what?" he asked folding his arms over his chest and raised his eye brow at me. I mimicked him but took a step closer.

"You're family have the same colored eyes" I said stopping just in front of him.

"Is that all?" he asked standing up now we were only inches from each other,

"no, your skin is cold you have this think where you and your family can practically hear each other, your fast like really fast." I blurted out he smiled at me and brushed my hair back over my shoulder.

"Would you believe me if I said it was your imagination" he whispered softly enough for me to hear him, his face seemed to be getting closer I licked my lips as I watched his.

"No" I whispered just as soft as he had.

"Why?" he asked one corner of his mouth tugged up in to a grin I looked up into his eyes. Big mistake, my knees started to tremble his eyes were serious smoldering and gorgeous.

"Because I can't trust you" I whimpered as his fingertips grazed the nape of my neck.

"Then stay away from me" he growled and walked to the door I blinked at the sudden rush of cold air.

"Edward wait" I said turning to see him stop just as he had his hand on the door. He looked at me over his shoulder,

"What for Anna?" he asked I shivered under his gaze I sighed deeply and looked down at the ground.

"I like you but I can't like you because I can't trust you. I want to trust you but I can't if you don't tell me things." I said taking in a deep breath.

"If I could tell you I would" he said I looked up and saw the door close, he was gone yet again. I groaned and followed him I pulled the door open I looked both ways in the hall and saw Edward was talking to bonnie and her bimbo's I rolled my eyes and walked past them bonnie put her foot out to trip me but I kicked it hard making her stumble and yell in surprise. She spun around and hissed at me.

"Sorry thought it was a stone" I said shrugging and kept walking.

"Are you okay bonnie she's so disrespectful" I heard Jane say I just smiled and made my way to class.

"thank you for finally joining us miss swan" Miss Quinn said looking up from her desk at me, I looked around the class and saw they were all looking at me a few in the back were whispering and snickering. I put my head down and walked straight to my desk at the back of the classroom.

"you didn't happen to see Mr. Cullen and Miss Fletcher did you?" she asked getting up and walking to stand in front of the class, again singling me out.

"They were in the hall getting pretty close" I answered not meeting her eyes. Anger bubbled up inside at seeing bonnie and Edward in the hall. After what bonnie had set up with HIM she should have been kicked out of school. But as these things go there was no proof she was involved even my word wasn't enough to do anything they claimed that I was still in shock. After I was questioned about it all I was told that's all they needed from me. Charlie wasn't happy that I was dragged down to the police station so soon after coming out of a coma but he knew it was inevitable.

Miss Quinn nodded and started her lesson on history, I looked up from my text book and saw Zoey looking at me with a sad face, she wasn't Zoey any more something was different and it wasn't just her eyes either. I frowned and looked back down at my text book I glanced at the picture of four men standing in the middle of a field. I looked back closely, great now I was seeing Edward everywhere. Time to call the crazy card, Something was put on my desk carefully I looked at it and saw it was a note I grabbed it and looked around Zoey was still looking at me, her eyes moved down to the piece of paper, I opened it and saw her hand writing.

Annabelle,

I know you're angry at me and Emmett I can tell so don't try to lie to me, I didn't mean for any of this. I want to tell you everything but Mr. Cullen says I can't, I can't even tell my mom.

Can we still be friends?

Zoey ox

I sighed as I re-read the note a couple of times. What was I supposed to say to that? Yeah sure we can still be friends even though you're hiding things from me. I shook my head she had been there for me even though she barely knew me.

Zoey,

I had this same convo with the said jerk, I'm not angry just a bit pissed cause no one is telling me what's going on. I even confronted him about things and he just brushed it off.

I guess we could still be friends but I just need a bit of space at the moment okay?

Anna.

I passed the note back and saw her read it she looked up at me and smiled a little before she turned around and started to read her text book while miss was reading it out.

After class everyone had left except Zoey and me. I looked up as she approached my desk.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me" she said holding her books in front of her as she looked down.

"It's not just that Zoe you've change its like I don't know it's hard to explain" I said standing up and shoving my books into my bag.

"You don't know how hard it is not to tell you but Emmett made me swear to him, he hasn't really been the same since you know" she said finally looking at me before she looked down again.

"How so?" I asked putting my bag over my shoulder. We walked out of the class together.

"It's like he's hurting and I don't know if it's because I've done something" she said as we slowly walked to our next class, which was science and all the Cullen's would be in there. My head was starting to hurt just thinking about being in a class with them.

"I think he had something with Rosalie, that night I saw him rip her head off" I pulled a face remembering how easy it was for him it was like he was snapping a twig in half.

"Who's Rosalie?" she asked looking at me sideways as she brushed her curls behind her ears.

"I'm really not even that sure" I said looking over at her quickly. Pain was in her eyes it looked like she was about to cry. "I think she hurt him more than ever and he's just trying to get over it"

"So I'm a rebound" she said stopping in the middle of the corridor some kids ran into her but it was like she didn't even notice them her face was twisted with anger and rage. I stopped and moved to stand in front of her.

"I didn't say that Zoe, it looks like he really does love you" I said trying to reason with her so the anger would go away.

"I didn't even know this Rosalie existed. The fucker is lying to me!" she growled, my jaw dropped as she swore since meeting her she had not once swore. "They're all lying to me"

"now you know how I feel" I said pulling myself back together after hearing Zoey's word vomit, I grabbed her arm as someone walked past and grabbed my bag and shoved me to the side. I pulled my hand away from her and looked at her with a frown,

"Are you okay?" she asked glaring daggers at the guy who had just barged past.

"Your just like them" I whispered and stepped back.

"What?" she asked as if she hadn't heard me,

"your cold just like them" I said running through everything that never added up, was definitely going to have to hit up a computer, so why didn't it hit me earlier to look it up on the computer?

"Anna it's a cold day I just left my jumper in Emmett's car so yea I'm bound to be cold." she said looking around worried.

"I have to go um can you cover for me in class just say I'm sick or something." I said turning and running for the library.

"ANNA!" she called out to me but I kept running.

I had been in the library all lesson and half the break looking things up. Everything I looked up the cold skin the fast moving everything I put in the search engine it came up vampires. How was that possible they didn't exist? Or did they? I shook my head but everything added up to that. I needed to talk to him he did say if he could tell me he would. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in my bag, I zipped it up as I walked out of the library, I could feel people around me but I was just too deep in thought to actually acknowledge them till I came to the end of the hall and opened the door, I scanned the grass area where everyone who didn't want to sit inside sat, I saw him sitting at one of the tables with his family, Zoey was talking to Emmett but they weren't sitting next to each other, he looked up at me. I turned away from him and walked towards the car park. I didn't look over my shoulder to see if he was following me.

I felt his gaze on me as I walked past the car park and across the road to the park, I walked past the swings that moved gently in the wind I pulled my bag tighter over my shoulder, if this went wrong there is no way I'm going to stand there and let him shred pieces off me.

I stopped when I knew I was far enough into the forest, I looked around and realized this was the last spot I had been in when he had attacked me. I jumped and spun around as a bird chirped and flew up out of the trees, Edward stood leaning against the tree I had been thrown against.

"Tell me" I whispered softly just loud enough for my own ears to hear,

"Tell you what?" he asked pushing himself off the tree and slowly walked in a circle around me,

"what you are" I said everything in that first moment changed there was no going back, a deadly silence fell over us, the wind seemed to have gotten colder I could feel his eyes on me as his circles drew him closer to me.

"You already know" he whispered behind me his breath was warm against my neck I spun around to look at him but he was gone.

"Then tell me" I asked into the empty space.

"You tell me" he said his voice coming from behind me, I spun around again and saw him leaning against the tree again.

"you're a vampire" I whispered taking a step back from him, I blinked and he was gone, I guess he was intent on scaring the shit out of me now I knew his secret.

"Can you trust me now?" he whispered in my ear as his arms encircled me. My bag fell from my shoulder as he pulled me back against his chest.

* * *

><p>it may take me a little while to put up chapter 18, sort of losing interest in this story :(<p> 


	18. Nothing But Truth

Struggled to get this chapter out hope ya'll like it :)

* * *

><p>"don't even think about it Edward" I looked up from Edward's arms and saw Jasper standing just in front of us, I was now stuck in the middle of a god damn forest with two VAMPIRES! How did I get into this? Oh yeah because I can't leave anything alone!<p>

Edward sighed in my ear making me shiver his arms loosened around me but he didn't let me go.

"What do you want Jasper" Edward said sounding like he was bored out of his mind.

"You know exactly what" he growled his eyes pinned on Edward as if there was a silent conversation going on between them. Edward's arms tensed around me as jasper took a step forward.

"Don't" Edward growled making me jump at the sound of his voice in the dead quiet of the forest. I felt like I was having an out of body moment I could see Edward holding me and jasper standing about five meters away from us, I didn't feel scared well as much as I should have anyway. The man who had taken me in after my mother and father had died is a vampire, even Alice. My head started to spin coming to terms with what I had actually found out.

"Edward let her go." jasper said calmly taking another step towards us, it was strange I should have been screaming for help and pulling my hair out in fear but I felt oddly calm.

"I'm not going to hurt her jasper." Edward whispered his thumb started to stroke my upper arm sending another shiver down my body.

"No I don't think that, I think you're going to do something stupid." jasper said folding his arms over his chest his eyes still held Edward's. He snickered softly and rested his head against mine I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"are you okay?" he whispered in my ear I jumped a little and nodded.

"it's clear she still doesn't trust you" jasper growled his voice sounded louder and more clear, my eyes opened and I saw he had moved closer.

"How can I trust either of you?" I asked my voice sounded shaky as if it weren't even mine.

"You can't" Jasper said making Edward growl his chest vibrated against my back.

"Just go away jasper" Edward growled again pulling me back a couple of steps away from jasper.

"You know I can't do that" he said just standing there as if he wasn't fazed by anything. I closed my eyes again as my head started to hurt and leaned back against Edward. He froze for a couple of seconds before he moved his arms so he was holding me as if a boy would with his girlfriend as they watched the sun set over a beach. His hold was gentle something I knew I should have expected but at the moment I wasn't sure. His head was resting against mine with his chin on my shoulder.

_Just let her go._ I opened my eyes but they weren't my eyes and the voice didn't come from my ears, what the hell was going on? I felt something warm in my arms I caught sight of blond hair and the smell of vanilla. Jasper stood in front of me, in front of us. OH MY GOD! I was seeing everything Edward was seeing! He shook his head softly as if he hadn't moved at all. Shit he was fast there was no way I'd be able to out run him.

Jasper stopped moving completely and cocked his head to the side his eyes left Edwards and fell on me, Edwards eyes followed. What the hell is jasper looking at? They weren't my thoughts crap now I was hearing his thoughts.

"Fuck get me back" Edward said jaspers eyes snapped up to Edward he looked as startled as Edward felt.

"What?" jasper asked his eyes moving from my body to Edward,

"I didn't say anything." he said worry grew inside of him, "help me" I screamed inside his head but it must of come out of his mouth too because jasper ran over to us Edward let me go just as jasper reached us, I opened my eyes and saw jasper looking at me I didn't feel thee worry that had been building up inside Edward I couldn't even hear his thoughts I looked over my shoulder at him. He stood there looking at the ground his face twisted like he was trying to work something out. He looked up at me I couldn't pick the emotion that was on his face.

I had no choice but to run he looked so distressed from what had happened, fuck even I was distressed but just something on his face in his eyes hurt. I pulled away from jasper and ran I didn't care if he could catch me. I just needed to get away from him.

"Anna!" I heard jasper calling after me I couldn't look back I didn't dare look back, if I did he'd be in front of me and I'd run straight into him.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as my vision started to blur from the tears that were starting to form I blinked them away furiously as I stopped when something flashed beside me. He'd caught up with me, I was stupid to think I could run away from him.

"just talk to me please" I looked up and saw Jasper was standing in front of me worry written all over his face. The tears I was trying to keep away started to fall.

"Talk about what Jasper. There is nothing to talk about" I said my hands twisting into fists.

"Yes there is" he said stepping closer "what happened back there?" how was I supposed to tell him when I didn't even know what had happened.

"I don't even know so how am I supposed to tell you?" I snarled at him and myself. I just found out that fucking vampires existed and I could be crushing hard on one of them. I shook my head a little to rid myself of those thoughts he might have heard.

"you're just like your mother" Jasper said snapping me out of my thoughts, it all makes sense well sort of, Alice couldn't have kids for the simplest fact that she was well a vampire, I wonder if Jake knew? It doesn't matter it's not my place to say.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother" I hissed the tears that had fallen before were gone.

"You care about everyone and don't look after yourself" he said walking towards me, I matched his step.

"you might have taken me in for the last six months but I don't know who you are any more jasper so just stay away from me" I snapped as I spun around and ran back the way I had come but before I got back to where I had left them to start with I hooked a left and ran for the fields. If I got close enough to the school maybe they won't do anything, fuck I didn't even know where Edward had gone. Maybe he was still standing where I had left him? Right he's going to stand there and hope that you run back to him. Get a grip Anna. I thought as the trees started to thin out.

I reached the playground only to have arms grab me a hand covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Please just stop and listen. I never meant to hurt you or scare you" I looked up and saw Edward with his hand over my mouth,

"Don't hurt her" he looked up away from me I followed his gaze and saw Zoey standing a couple of feet in front of us.

"I'm not going to, go back to Emmett" he snapped at her she folded her arms over her chest. She looked pissed and it was Edward's fault.

"She's scared and you know it" she growled his arms tightened around me, the only way out was down. I took a deep breath and let my legs buckle out from under me. As soon as my head was clear of his arms I pushed myself up and away from him.

"Belle!" he cried out I stopped and turned around to look at him, surprise was written all over his face.

"i can't" I said turning back around and running towards Zoey, her arms dropped as she held out a hand towards me but I shook my head and ran past her, across the road, into the car park to my car. I didn't give the engine time to settle or to see if other cars were coming in or out, with screeching tires I left the car park with Edward and Zoey standing in the middle of the field watching me go. I looked back into my revision mirror and saw Emmett his arms around Edward and Zoey holding him still. He'd get away from them I have to leave.

I wiped the tears away and looked back to the road in front of me and vowed never to look back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrow<strong>

"Hello?

"Anna I know it's you please don't hang up I need to talk to you" it was the voice from yesterday.

"Look if this is some kind of prank kindly fuck off." I said pulling the phone away to hang up

"Wait Anna it's about Charlie, please just listen for two minutes." Charlie, I had forgotten about him, I felt like the world was starting to weigh on my shoulders again and a knot forming in my stomach.

"You have two minutes, what about him?" I asked holding the phone back up to my ear.

"he's not well, Alice saw you with some man, you need to get away from him he's dangerous Anna please just leave him!" the voice on the other end sounded strained and stressed.

"Who is it?" I spun around and looked as he walked back into the room he rushed over and took the phone from me.

Coming soon!


End file.
